


True daughter of Whitebeard

by The_Voice_Of_Spade_nr_1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accident, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Denial of Feelings, Drawing, Dreams, Elemental Magic, Family, Friendship, Golden Age of Piracy, Hope, Other, Pirates, Plot Twists, Reunions, Separation, Time Travel, True daughter of Whitebeard, cups of sake, lost at sea, meeting misfists, still young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 59,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Voice_Of_Spade_nr_1/pseuds/The_Voice_Of_Spade_nr_1
Summary: Shayla has been a pirate for over 5 years when a dark stormy night changes everything. She didn't expect to fall over the rail and she certainly didn't count on being on other side of the world. But what surprises her the most was she saw a man claiming to be her friend. why is he so much older than her now. who is this kid that reminds her of the pirate king? What... how long has she been missing now? Element bending AU. Not a DF. Act 3 of Wano spoilers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. intoduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first story, Yaay. Hope you'll enjoy ;-)

Sheba is a beautiful tropic island. There were trees so big that the forest appeared dark. The fruits were rich, and nothing was suppressed from the sweet tastes. The animals were strong and majestic, the pride of the island.

Sitting under one of the trees was a 6 years old girl with mesmerizing green eyes. She had beautiful shoulder-length curly black hair with blond ends. She was wearing a white summer dress with blue spots on and was drawing the nature of her home. She was definitely doing it justice.

The girl lived with her mother in a house deep into the forest, a little far from everyone else. When she finished drawing, she got up and went back to the house. The little girl got sidetracked when she saw the ocean.

There was a beach behind her house and she always enjoyed watching the free endless sea, "Shayla be careful. Don't get too close to the water" her mother yelled and always somehow knew what she was doing.

Shayla was used to this and kept going a little further, "Okay mama", but kept going a little further and stopped when her feet touched the water. She loved her home island but always dreamed of leaving it one day. To sail in the big wide sea and see the world.

Her mother has raised her all on her own and Shayla loved her with all her heart. She was the best mother ever and she was her daughter's role model. Her name was Katarina and Shayla saw her do her own training from time to time, she really was strong.

She had decided long ago that she would leave her home and draw the wonders of the world she would experiences. Shay even told her mother that, which made her smile fondly, "you're just like your father". The girl looked confused, "what's a father?" she asked, "a father is a man who protects and loves his family" her mother smiled even brighter.

The idea of a father made Shayla happy, "where's my father then" she beamed with excitement. "He's sailing the sea as a great pirate. Your father's name is Edward Newgate" her mother looked at her with so much love.

That made Shaya frown. She wasn't allowed to go into the village alone, but she sometimes sneaked away from her mother when they together. They would go there to buy food and stuff. Once she heard some adults talking about how bad pirates were, like how they steal and kill.

Fear was clear in her eyes, "is my father bad too? Will he come and destroy this island" the older woman looked at her with assuring eyes, "Your father may be a pirate, but he is the best man I've ever met. Don't let other people form your opinion. You'll have to see and decide for yourself" hugging her daughter.

"Alright, mama. I will" she smiled, "atta girl" Katarina encouraged. Shayla may not have met her father yet but she had a feeling that she might soon.

-x-

A little far into the horizon was a certain whale-like ship. They were one of the strongest pirate crew and were on their way to the lovely island Sheba. The captain was excited to finally meet his little girl, "Pops I can see the island, we'll be there in the morning" a young blond said.

Whitebeard's face never stopped smiling, 'wait a little longer for me Katarina. A little long I'll be able to finally see our daughter," he was getting closer to his second family.

The rest of the whitebeard pirate looked at their captain and father and didn't understand why he looked so happy. "What's so special about this island" someone started, "I don't know. Maybe he got a secret lover and child" another joked.

Everyone laughed, not knowing their joke was actually the truth. "yeah right, anyways whatever it is, we're about to find out" Fossa laughed. They were about to meet a special little girl and she would steal all their hearts.

-x-

It had been a couple of hours since the conversation. Katarina was inside the house preparing dinner while keeping an eye on the girl, who was playing outside. A loud boom caught her ears.

The older woman ran outside to find her daughter, "SHAY" she screamed. "Mama" a terrified scream came behind her and she saw Shayla. Katarina went over and hugged her before looking her over for any injuries. She sighed happily when she found none. Now, she had to find out what happened.

Shayla could see her mother kept looking into the forest with a concerned face, "No mama don't leave me" she begged. The girl knows that her mother used to be a marine and has this need to help people. It was both her strength and weakness. That and Shayla.

"Listen to me, Shay. I'm going to help the villagers and see what's going on. Hide till I come back," Katarina took her daughter's face in her hands. She could see the hesitation in the little girl's eyes, "Shayla, I can't leave knowing you not save. Where's the brave and strong girl I raised you to be" her mother was still waiting for an answer.

Before Shayla could answer, a man tried to attack them from behind. It was like her mother could sense him and she kicked him hard into a tree, making him pass out.

Watching her mother fight gave a new determination, "Mama, I'll stay here if you promise to teach me how to be strong like you" the little girl beamed when Katarina faced her again and smiled. She could see the strong desire in her daughter's eyes that wasn't there before, "Alright. Now hide and don't come out until I call your name" Shayla nodded and went to hiding. Kat turned around and ran into the forest.

-x-

Shayla was waiting for her mother to return; she didn't know how long she has been waiting in the tree. She thought of her mother and was confident that she would come back to her. The sun was bout to set and her worries were only growing by the minutes.

The girl was starting to think the worse and she didn't know what to do without her mother. She didn't have anyone else and the thought of losing her was terrifying. Shay may still have her father, but she never met him, would he even want her? What if he didn't, then what would she do then? Not realizing how tired she was - Shayla fell asleep.

When she woke up again, it was completely dark outside. Shay saw a small fire near her house and hid a little more. "Shayla" a familiar voice called, "where are you" her mother continued. Shay was so happy her mama got back safely. She jumped down the tree and ran towards her.

Katarina flinched when her daughter embraced her. The girl didn't realize her mother was hurt and started to cry happy tears, "mama, I was so scared" she said. "I know baby, I know" her mother answered sweetly and hugged her back. "What happened in the village" curiosity took over her, "nothing Shay, just some pirate crew. Don't worry about it"

Shayla held the woman even closer, "I want to be strong like you mama, and beat up bad people that attack us" she declared. Katarina laughed but groined from the pain. The girl finally realized her mother's pain, "you're hurt, mama. Let's go inside" she said while getting ready to step away.

Katarina took her daughter's hand and guided her little treasure to a tree, "No Shayla, let's stay right here and enjoy the stars." Her mother let her sit on her lap and held her close as she started to sing.

She is the sweetest thing that I know

Should see the way she holds me when the light goes low

Shakes my soul like a pothole every time

Took my heart on a one-way trip

Guess she went wandering off with it

And unlike most little girls that I know

This one will bring it back whole

"I love you, baby," the older woman said after kissing her forehead. "I love you, mama. Remember you promised to teach me how to fight" Shayla said slowly falling asleep in her mother's strong arms. The last thing she heard was her laughter and sing before drifting into the dream world.

-x-

The sun soon arose, and the whitebeard pirates were now only 30 minutes away from the island. They were drawing near and started to see the horror from the previous day's incident. The crew was shocked to see the stat of the island. From a faraway look, the island was beautiful, but up close it was nothing as expected.

The whitebeard pirate turned when they heard something heavy hitting the deck. It shocked them even more upon seeing their strong and composed captain on his knees and a very terrified expression. They've never and I mean ever seen him like this, 'what's on this island that can make their captain react like this'.

Before they could ask him, he picked up his bisento and ran towards the village. The rest of the crew soon followed.

The great pirate was not acting like himself, but who could blame him. His family needed him, and he wasn't there to protect them. Katarina would probably get mad at him for thinking like that. She was strong and dependable, deserving of every part of his confidence and undying love for her. Whitebeard was confident in her powers that she would protect their daughter.

Katarina was almost the first female admiral in the history of the World Government, 'Be okay Kat, both of you' the captain thought. He had a bad feeling he couldn't shake, "help the villagers. I'll be back" Whitebeard yelled to his crew before disappearing into the forest.

He soon heard a heartbreaking scream and ran faster toward a certain house. Her mother had a special power that Shayla would inherit one day, but it could be both a curse and a blessing. If the worse came to worse, Whitebeard was determined to not let his youngest daughter go on a life-changing journey all alone. She probably didn't even know of it yet.

-x-

Shayla woke up a little before sunrise and she saw her mother was still sleeping. She went inside and decided to get some breakfast for both of them. Shay was a little girl and could only make a jelly sandwich along with a glass of orange juice. By the time she was done and went outside again, Shayla could see the land much clearer now.

She could now see the stat of her mother too and she ran towards her, spilling the food in the process. "Mama" the girl panicked, "mama" her heart was slowly breaking. "Mama" she was full-on crying now while shaking her mother's cold body and clapping her cheek.

Shayla tried for some time but with the same results. When reality finally hit her she cried into her mother's lap and hoped that she would somehow still comfort her, but nothing. Not really realizing the strange weather change.

-x-

Whitebeard noticed the change and ran even faster if that's even possible - toward his daughter. He soon came to a familiar house he hasn't seen in years and a small child was crying on the love of his life. The great pirate was happy to see that his daughter was alive, but the bad feeling quickly came back. He saw Katarina stat; she was covered in dirt and blood.

The captain soon felt an unimaginable pain in his chest. The woman he loved with all his heart and the mother of his child was dead. It was a mix of guilt, regret, and grief, but refused to let it consume him, not when his daughter needed him.

Whitebeard slowly walked towards his little girl and she soon noticed his presence, she looked at him with wide beautiful green teary eyes. 'She's a spitting image of her mother' he thought and there was no prove need to know that that was Shayla.

When he stepped closer to her, she looked terrified. As her father, he wanted to hug her and protect her from the world, but he knew that he couldn't do that... yet. He kneed down and she observed his every move, "hey treasure, are you hurt" he asked concerned. Shayla shook her head and soon new tears gathered in her eyes.

"Let me help you and your mother," the captain said in a fatherly voice, "you can't help, mama, it's too late. I'm all alone now," she said crying again. It was the first time Whitebeard heard her voice and it hurt him to hear how broken it was.

"Listen to me, honey. You're not alone. You have me and my crew now" he tried "I want my mama and I want my father" she begged. Hearing her talk about him made him very happy, "I'm your father, Shayla" it was like she looked at him with a new light. "Really? What's your name" she asked in a childlike curiosity, "I'm Edward Newgate or to most people I'm Whitebeard" he said without hesitation.

What she said next really broke his heart, "mama said a father protects his family, why didn't you protect mama" she asked in a low voice. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect your mother, but I promise to protect you, always. Please come with me" he begged and laid his hand out for her to take.

Shayla could see his eyes were full of guilt and regret but what was even stronger was; his sincerity and determination to protect her. She felt like she could trust him, her father to keep his word. Without a second thought, she took his much bigger hand, and she could see his face brightening.

Whitebeard's face beamed and a big smile emerged as he picked her up and she giggled, "my name is Edward Shayla" she said with pride and hugged her father for the first time. The girl suddenly remembered her mother, "Daddy, what about mama". She heard some kids calling their father that so it should be fine to call him that too.

Whitebeard was filled with joy at her declaration upon taking his name and for a second it was like everything was alright. That was until his daughter reminded him about the one, they both loved wholeheartedly, "don't worry, Shayla. I'll take care of it". The girl started to weep again clinging tightly to her father.

By the time someone had found them the girl was fast asleep. Marco stepped closer to the two and whitebeard gave him his treasure, "take her to the ship and stay with her till I come back" he ordered. "Pops, who is she?" the young blond asked, "she's my daughter and she just lost her mother. Now take her and do not let her out of your sight" the captain commanded, and Marco went back.

Now he was completely focused on the woman laying on the cold ground. Whitebeard took his love up to his arm and held her. "How could I let this happen. I didn't become the strongest just to be powerless now" tears were getting visible now. The pirate captain removed a stain of her hair to see her face more clearly, she was still the only woman that ever caught his eyes.

He could feel a strong wind and it was like he could hear Katarina's voice. The wind dance around them for a few seconds before going to the forest. Whitebeard laid her down and went behind the house and started to dig a hole. He laid her in the hole before burring her.

The great pirate was barely holding on and if it weren't for his daughter needed him, his spirit might have been broken. "I promise you, Kat. I will love and protect her till my dying breath" he vowed before going back to the ship.

Whitebeard just boarded the ship and saw Marco was holding Shayla when a strong wind circled around the two, 'It seems like she just got your powers Katarina'.


	2. Shay’s new journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write my story based on both manga and anime. I use whatever I feel is best. :-D

The whitebeard pirates left her home island a couple of days ago. Shayla didn't say goodbye to anyone and was just looked through the bull's eye as they set sail. She wasn't sure if she ever wanted to return to the place her mother was killed.

Shayla hasn't really been out of her father's room since. She wasn't really sure if was because of fear or grief, probably both. It was the beginning of her dream, but she always thought that she would be older, and her mother would be waving goodbye and wishing her the best at the port.

Her father was always close to keep an eye out for her, helping her, feeding her, and telling her story. He was always there somehow to comfort her in any way he could and Shay deeply appreciated it.

Before leaving she brought her sketchbook with many drawings of her home and more than a few of her mama. They were way better than photos. Shay was tired of always being inside especially when the endless ocean she longed for so long was right here. Her mother didn't raise her to be a coward.

Shay slowly opened the door and looked for any signs of people. When she saw none Shay took her book and pencil before going out to the deck. She somehow found her way around the ship and ended up outside. Out on the deck, she saw a lot of pirates busy working, "wow," she whispered, they were all under the command of her father. He really was a great pirate and she smiled brightly.

Most of them didn't notice her because she was a lot smaller than them. A group was about to run her over if not for someone pulling her back. "you have to be more careful, little one. We don't want you to get hurt," a blond guy said. He didn't look that much older than her and he had a weird hairstyle that reminded her of a pineapple. But weirdly enough it fit him perfectly.

"I just wanted to see the ocean," Shay said sadly and give him the puppy eyes. His eyes soften a little, "everyone is working down here. How about I take you to the crow's nest, yoi" while he pointed at it. The little girl got excited and quickly agreed.

"My name's Marco. What's yours?" he asked, probably already knowing it. "I'm Shayla" she answered shyly, "well Shayla, since you're too small to climb the robes. How about I fly us up there, yoi" Marco said while stretching his arms out and beautiful blue and golden flames appeared like wings.

Shay was mesmerized and she touched them without thinking. They didn't hurt her and it was like this warm flame was melting all her fears away. "Jump up and hold on tight," the blond said while kneeling and turned around to her his back.

Shayla has never been this excited and could hardly control herself. She jumped on and Marco took off into the air. So, this is what's it's like to be free as a bird. To fly wherever you want to go. Then pirates were the human version of birds.

Before reaching the crow's nest, Marco flew her around the ship a couple of times to give her a fun experience. He flew her so close to the water and she could almost touch it. They soon arrived at their destination and Shay looked out. She hasn't realized how big the world actually was and admired the view.

The sea was beyond great. They have been traveling for 3 days now and no matter how much they travel she still couldn't see the end. This was her dream and she quickly opened her book to draw it, "that's pretty good. Who would have thought that such a little girl had this much talent, yoi" Marco complimented and ruffed her hair.

"Just you wait, I'm going to draw the entire world" she declared proudly. But Shay suddenly started to sneeze, and fire came out her mouth, accidentally burning the blond's hand in the process. Which surprised them both.

Marco groans in pain, "I'm so sorry, Marco. Did I hurt you" the girl panicked, "no, see I'm fine" he showed her his hand as blue flames disappeared, "look… nothing" he smiled at her.

Shayla didn't believe him and started to cry because she had hurt her first friend. Marco's heart broke when he saw her tears. He had only known her for a couple of days, but she swooned her way into his heart. In this harsh pirate world, a little girl like her made the days so much brighter and she was absolutely welcome.

The blond didn't want to see her like that and embraced her, "no, let go. I don't want to hurt you again" she begged. The older pirate would have none of that and held her even closer, "there's no way you can hurt me, yoi".

After about 10 seconds of struggling, she gave in and hugged him back. "I don't know what that was" she cried. "Shh, it's going to be alright. You have us and we'll do anything to help you" Marco encouraged.

They were like that for a few minutes, "How about we talk to Pops about it. Maybe he knows something" the blond started. If anyone's going to know it would be him, she was his biological daughter after all.

"Okay. Will you go with me," she asked a little hesitant. "Of course. Let's go down" he suggested, and she agreed. Marco transformed his arms again and they flew down.

It wasn't hard to find the captain. He was sitting in his throne-like chair in the middle of the deck. He was drinking sake and discussing something with the crew. When Whitebeard saw Shayla with Marco, he got happy that his youngest finally interacted with someone from the crew.

When he saw her sadness, he dismissed everybody and quickly went over to her, "what's wrong? Are you hurt" Whitebeard questioned in a fatherly voice. "Daddy, I just sneezed fire. What is this power?" she asked in almost regret and he didn't like it.

Shay was almost afraid of the answer and her father knew that "I don't know much about it, but it's the power to control the element. I know your mother had it too and when she died you inherited her abilities," he answered. The captain sat down again and lifted her up to his lap.

That made Shayla look at her power in a new light, "mama had this power too? So, it's like a part of her is still inside of me" she asked with bright eyes. Whitebeard's eyes soften, "a part of her is always inside of you, but this is her gift to you. We agreed to tell you when you were older but it wasn't meant to be" the captain smiled sadly.

"I want to be strong like mama" she yelled, "this power can make you very powerful, but you have to learn how to control it. Don't be afraid of it either my child and it'll be the thing that sets you free".

-x-

The next day quickly came and Shayla was determined to learn. Since she was on a ship and always surrounded by water, so she thought of try to bend that first. Shay stood on the rail and tried to make some movement with her hands, "not too close or you'll fall Shayla" a pirate named Vista yelled from afar.

Shayla was used to these kinds of words from her mother but not them, "gees, here I thought that pirates were fun" she muttered to herself. She added some more motion which made the water splash up, shocking her in the process. Shay lost her footing and slowly falling into the water.

She was waiting for her to hit the cold water, but it never came. Shayla looked up and saw Marco holding her hand while he holding onto the rail himself, "you okay, little one" he asked concerned, and she nodded, a little embarrassed.

When they were safely up the deck Marco turned to her, "that was so cool and you even did it at your first try. You really are something else" he praised. The little girl stood there with a blush and she didn't know what to say. "When you want to learn fire, let me help you with that" he offered with a smile.

Suddenly the sky turned dark and the waves rough. Everybody ran around the ship, prepared it for a storm to hit them any second now, " Stay here, Shay" the blond said before leaving to help.

Out of curiosity, the little girl ran over to the side of the ship to see what was going on. She saw an octopus climbing onto the deck and hit its head making pon-sounds. At first, nothing happened but soon giant Koi came swimming next to the ship. She moved to the front of the ship to get a better look at them and they were beautiful. The water got more clearer and she could see the bottom.

The pirate ship followed the stream to a big waterfall and the fish started swimming up at it. If they didn't do something soon, they would be crushed by the water. Someone suggested that they use the fish to climb up too. When the ship started to go up, Shay fell back and her father caught her smiling, "are you enjoying the ride" Whitebeard teased.

"Yeah daddy, it's my first island after setting sail" she beamed excitedly. It was her first adventure and when they'll land on this island there was no way of knowing what to expect. There could be anything and she could stop smiling. They soon reached the top but only to be caught in a big whirlpool.

Shayla tried to use her new powers, to help even if was a little, but it was in vain, and the Whitebeard pirates went down.

-x-

When Shayla woke up she was on Whitebeard's lap, "you alright, treasure" he asked in concern. "Yeah. Where are we" she asked while jumping down to the ground. Shay took off her wet shoes and started running around excited for her new adventure. The captain as well as his crew look at the girl's innocence.

She was a surprise addition to the crew, one they desperately needed. Her bright smile made this incident not seem that bad and they welcomed her with open arms. "we need to fix the ship. We need supplies and at this rate, it'll take about a week" someone started.

The newest member of course loved the idea of exploring this island more and was the first one to volunteer, "you don't even know what we need" her father smiled. "Someone can come with me, daddy" she declared confidently, "I want to go too," Marco said, "not you. You are still an apprentice" Whitey Bay shot down.

Shayla laughed with them and could feel something coming their way through the earth. "Get down everybody. Somethings coming. Something crazy" the captain shouted and in that second a man came running towards them.

"I've waited for you," the black-haired man said while un-shredded his swords. Whitebeard walked away from this crew a little and the man jumped up and clashed with their captain. A huge force could be felt, and it almost knocked her out, but she refused to let it bring her down. Jozu stood in front of her to shield her from the clash with his diamond powers.

"My name is Kozuki Oden and I don't know who you are but let me join your crew," the man said and took a couple of steps back. Shayla went over to them before Whitebeard could say anything, "That was so cool, daddy. I didn't know you were that strong and you can't join yet. It's going to take some time to fix the ship and we need supplies" she pointed at Oden.

"Is that right? Then let me help you get supplies to fix it faster" he said and ran back to the forest. Shayla felt there was something special with this man and she followed him, ignoring the crew's protest.

"Nee, what island is this," the girl asked him as she caught up to him, or rather, he slowed down. "This is the Land of Wano. The island of samurai" he said proudly. At some point along the way, Shay got tired and Oden carried her the rest of the way. She got a better view of the green farms, "it's so beautiful" she whispered, which made him smile.

Shayla assumed Oden was someone important when a group of men bowed down to him, "Oden-sama, welcome back. Did you deal with the pirates" a man with a long ponytail asked. "There was no way we'll be beaten by one man" the girl spoke up. "No instead, I have decided to join them," the samurai said while gathering food from his castle.

"Is this much food enough?" Oden asked her while showing it to her, "No, but I don't think that was the only kind of supplies they meant. It was more like wood to fix the ship, too" she said smartly. "Wait Oden you can't leave this country. It's totally prohibited" they all yelled at him. Of course, Oden ignored them.

While the men were trying to stop their lord, Shayla looked at the people that was following Oden and her gaze stopped at a big dog, cat, and kappa, "So cute" she jumped at them. "Oden-sama who is this girl" the black-haired with a top-knot wondered, "she's with the pirates," he said, taking her from the back of the shirt and away from his retainers.

She saw their relief and pouted, "let's get you back" he commented and carried her out. She saw an even more beautiful site of the country on their way back, "Oi Oden, what's the most beautiful part of Wano" she asked curiously.

"The flower Capital with the cherry blossoms, definitely" he answered without hesitation. "Yay, I want to draw it. Take me to it, oh but I forgot my sketchbook" she wanted to scold herself, like how could she forget it. "Don't worry. You'll be here for some time, right? There's time to see it later" he assured her.

They returned to the ship not long after and the ship was no longer laying on the side. Shay ran over to her father and told him about her little adventure, "Oden promised to take me to the Flower Capital so I can draw it" she said smiling.

The samurai took all the food and started to make something, "what are you doing" the captain asked, "I'm making oden" concentrating on the food.

-x-

45 minutes later, it was all done and everybody came to eat. The retainers arrive a while ago and helped divided the food, "it's too hot" Shay complained, "it wouldn't be oden if it wasn't boiled" he said before turning to Whitebeard.

"I want to go out to sea and go on adventures," Oden said with determination, "absolutely not" the retainers yelled but were ignored. Whitebeard looked at him and pointed his spoon at him, "you're not the type to serve under someone else. I saw what happens when brunched of them come together on my last crew. Never again, sail on your own". That made Oden gasp, "I've tried dozens of times, it never worked. I have zero navigation skills," not believing they were actually saying no.

Shay tung was burning. Weird seeing as she was sneezing fire earlier that day. Before she ate it again, she decided to blow on it. It might too much considered that she was now in mid-air trying to figure out a way to save herself.

Before any of the pirates could do anything, Oden jumped up to catch her, "that was some strong wind, girl" he praised, "Yeah but I can't control it" she admitted. When they landed and he sat her down, "thank you," she said and he smiled.

One of Oden's retainers, Izo came over to her, "I think I can help you with controlling your wind while you in Wano" he offered, "you really think it'll work" she said with bright eyes. "Yes, but it wouldn't be easy. Are you ready for it" he added, "yes" she said without hesitation.

-x-

The next morning was rather loud and Shayla was woken up by Izo, "get up lazy bump. Time to train" she hated being up so early in the morning. Without looking at him she turned around, "it's too early". He sighed, "No, it's 12 pm. Now get up" he hit her lightly on the head with his fan.

"Alright, alright. I'm awake now" she claimed slowly closing her eyes and a soft pain appeared on her head again. "No, you're not. Now stand up" Izo said patiently. "Okay. What are we going to do?" she stood up and stretched. "We are going to dance" he gave her one of his two fans, "what about my wind training" she was confused. The samurai didn't want to waste more time, "rather then explaining I'll show you, come on" they went out to the beach.

Izo stood in front of Shayla, "look closely" he started to dance. The way he moved was like he was moving one with air. Izo moved in sync with the fan without making any mistakes. Shay didn't think it could get any more beautiful, he danced faster, and he looked totally perfect and free.

When he was done, she jumped up and down with heart eyes, "that was so beautiful, Izo. Teach me". He chuckled at her reaction, "that's why we're here, Shayla"

-x-

2 weeks went by and the ship was now all fixed. Shayla was showing Izo her hard work and her wind wanted to be released with every move. But he told her not to untill her dance was close to perfect and she was ready to show him how perfect she could dance.

"That was perfect Shay. You are a natural. Alright, let's see you release the wind" he encouraged. Shayla was nervous and has been working so hard too. What if it doesn't work, "you would know till you try, Shay" he said, seeing her distress clearly and she nodded.

Shayla took a deep breath before taking her post. She stood on her left leg and the right was bent in front of her other knee. Her left arm behind her back and the right arm were up in the air holding her fan. Shay slowly took her right arm down and across her chest. Then quickly stretched her arm out making a strong wind in the process.

She looked at Izo with a beaming smile, "did you see that" she tried a little harder this time, creating a stronger breeze. "Yes, I did. Now try to dance without holding it back, release it with every swing". She did exactly as she was told, and you could almost see the with surrounding her. Shay felt free and she loved it while Izo watched her proudly.

When she was done, she could hear people clapping but her eyes were focused on her teacher. Shay walked over to him with a big smile and saw Izo with a smile that rivaled hers, "Thank you for everything" she hugged him, and tears of happiness fell down her face. "No, it was all you" he praised.

She released him and ran over towards her father, "did you see that daddy. I can control the wind now" she punched the air next to him and air came out. Whitebeard was proud too and hugged her, "Marco can you help me control fire next" she was looking forward to it. Marco smiled at her, not believing she mastered it in only 2 weeks.

She truly was her father's daughter, "I'll gladly show you the power of fire"

-x-

It was finally time for Shayla to visit the Flower Capital with the Daimyo as promised, "Oden, you said you would take me to the capital." He sighed, "alright. Let's go, now" she happily went with him and they were riding on boars.

Shay was fascinated by everything: the buildings, the farms, and mostly the cherry blossoms which was making the city even more beautiful. Oden took her over to the big house on the tree so she could see the city as a whole. Apparently it was the Shogun's plaze and he would one day live there to rule the country. She quickly started to draw, "Why are you doing this?" the samurai asked curiously.

"Because it's my dream to draw the world. See, this is my home island" she showed him her pieces, "that's amazing, especially with all the colors" he complimented. Shay was soon finished, and Oden took her to a shop and brought her something to eat and a little gift for later.

He took her home to the ship, but before he could give her the surprise she spoke first, "if you end up joining us. Will you teach me how to fight". Her question caught him off guard, "you already training to control your element. Why do you want to fight beyond that" he asked,

"I don't want to always depend on my powers. I want to be able to defend myself without it too" she explained. "alright, little one. I will" he smiled stealing the nickname from Marco and gave her his gift.

Shayla looked at it and then at him before opening it. Inside she found a new thicker and bigger sketchbook and some new color pencils. She looked at Oden, "I saw yours was almost full and I thought you needed a new one soon. For your amazing drea-" he didn't get to finish before a girl jumped onto him. "Thank you, I love it. I promise to treasure it" she said. Oden patted her head smiling, he really liked her which was a good thing because she liked him too.


	3. New crewmates

Today was their last day in Wano. They have been here for 2 weeks and the pirates preparing to leave tonight.  
Whitebeard told his crew that they would leave in secret, without the samurai knowing. Shayla had spent a lot of time in Oden's castle and gained a new friend in Kiku. Even though she was a bit older, she was closer to her age than any of the pirates.

"I'm going to miss you guys" Shay whispered while she drawing Kiku. It was going to be her last piece and she wanted it to be of the coolest yet weirdest samurai she knew. "Oden, I'm going back to the ship, see you" Shay was out the door before anyone could answer. Shay wanted Oden to join them so badly.

When Shayla reached Kuri beach everyone was ready to go and they were only waiting for her. "Hurry up, Shay, or we'll leave without you", someone shouted and she believed them. The girl jumped up into the air, which she now can control, and landed on the ship. The anchor was raised, the sail set, and off they went into the darkness of the night.

"I feel bad for Oden, but we had no choice but to sneak out at night. In terms of strength, he would make a fine ally" Whitey Bay started, "Even if I liked the guy, taking him would amount to kidnapping a member of the royal family from his own kingdom, it'd come back to bite us" Whitebeard reasoned, "did you leave the treasure chest as thanks?" he asked.

Before anybody could answer a metal-chain got wrapped around on one of the masts "I knew you would try to pull something like this, Whitebeard" a voice yelled, Oden's voice.  
"And I knew you'd try to pull something like this, Oden-sama! I'm not letting you leave", Izo ran after him before he jumped on Oden back.  
"Oden" The crew yelled, the pirates were shocked to see him or in Shay's case happy. She went over to the rail and look out to see the two behind them.

"Leaving the country has always been my dream. Let's go together and show me the world, Whitebeard," the daimyo said with the brightest smile.  
Marco went up to the mast, ready to remove the chain. Whitebeard quickly stopped him and told him to get Izo instead. The captain warned them about the upcoming fall. Marco had just grabbed Izo and right that second the ship went for a freefall down along with Oden. The little girl was no better and was saved by her father who lifted her up and protected her from falling overboard.

The strong stream forcing them forward and Shay looked back to see Oden still holding on. She could not help but admire his determination, 'I knew he was amazing' and her father sat her down.

"Oi Whitebeard, pull Oden-sama up or he'd die out there. That man will one day lead all of Wano" Izo sounded almost afraid. "boy, you saw how many times I refused him, and he still forced his way here. I can't let someone that dangerous onboard. I have to think of the safety of my family first and If you want me to change my mind, I'm going to need convincing. He has 3 days" Whitebeard said. The pirate captain turned around and went over to the rail to stand next to his youngest daughter.

"You got that Oden. If 3 days from now you're still hanging on to that chain, I'll let you onboard" Oden was struggling a bit but he looked up "Is that a promise" Oden managed to say. "Yes, and I will stand by it" Whitebeard vowed.

As the days went by, his appearance changed quite a bit. In stormy weather, he was swung from side to side, up and down but he held on. Shayla swore that she at some point saw him sleep with a nose bubble but he held on, "so cool" she whispered.

Izo worried face didn't relax one bit as Oden was eaten by a fish, but he held on. It started to snow with Oden hitting icebergs, his face got all swollen, but he still held on. Even the crew started to worry, but there was nothing they could do.

The three days went by rather quickly. When there was only one hour left, Marco started to cheer on Oden. He has realized that he was still out there and could actually make it. "Why are you taking his side" the crew questioned, "if he passes this test, he'll be one of us, right?" Marco smiled and the others agreed, cheering on him too.

Whitebeard looked annoyed as if he didn't expect him to last this long "How dare you subject my lord to this. I'll never forgive you Whitebeard," Izo was in tears and the older pirate walked away.  
They really weren't sure when, but at some point, they discovered that Oden was no longer there.

They found Oden the next day at some island, he and a woman were being attacked by a man with an octopus on his head.  
Before they could attack him, whitebeard hit over the head with his bisento and he looked at the samurai "come aboard on my ship, Oden"

Oden didn't understand "but I let go of the chain", before Whitebeard explained further he looked at the young woman, "yeah, you let go of your dream for the sake of a woman's scream. You are softer than I thought. We're about to go on an adventure that will far exceed anything you can imagine, little brother" and he turned around to go back to the ship. Oden was so excited with his bubbly eyes. Shayla had never seen him like this.

She was happy that he'll join them, but her father called Oden brother rather than son like everyone else. What makes Oden so different.

They all went back together and when everybody was on board, they took Oden and throw him up into the air. They were cheering for their new crewmate while making fun of Whitebeard, like how 'pops really put you through a brunch of shit'.

They soon found two stowaways had sneaked onboard only to discover it was Nekomamushi and Inuarashi following Oden.  
Izo seemed to forgive her father and was joining them too along with a woman, Toki. She wanted to go back to Wano, but Whitebeard didn't like it. He showed that my making a funny face of dislike.  
Shay couldn't be happier that so many new crewmembers, "there's no way I'll be lonely ever again" she whispered. She thought nobody heard it but Marco did and he made a silent vow to never let that happened.

A few days went by and Shayla had much better control over her wind power. She had learned to using it as an attack and was training with Izo. He has been with her every step of the way, so why stop now. She punched the air a couple of times and stronger winds came at him but he slashed it away with his sword, "you need to put more power into it, Shayla. Don't hold back" he got closer to her by every attack.  
She tried to put more force into it but couldn't release the full power within. The "duel" ended when Izo was right in front of her "I won, little one" he said smirking. She wanted to learn a new element, but her father said it wasn't time yet.

Shay wanted to do something dramatic, so threw her hairband on the deck, making her hair look like a bird's nest, "why didn't you let me win" she pouted, "there is no learning in that" as he walked away.

She tried to tie her hair again, but with little luck. She didn't really care and went on with her day. A few hours later Toki looked shocked at her, "what happens to you", Shay look looked at herself. She wasn't hurt, "I meant with your hair, why is it like that", she touched the little girl's hair. "I took my hairband off and couldn't get it in again," Shay said not getting what the big deal was. Toki took her hand, leading the bathroom to wash her hair and her.

"You have beautiful such hair. It just needs to be taking care of" the older woman praised, "My mother used to do it and hers was much bigger" the little illustrated it with her hands.  
After the bath, Toki brought her a long white t-shirt and black leggings with a black long cloth as a belt. You know, clothes that made her look like a girl yet still looking pirate-ish. The older woman also braided her hair into two pieces. When Toki was happy with the result she let Shay go, "thanks Toki".

Shay went over to her father with a big smile and her new outfit. "Look daddy," she said excitedly while turning around to show him how she looked. Whitebeard took his daughter up to his lap and gave Toki a grateful smile, "you look great, did Toki help you?" her father asked.

"Yeah, and she said that she will help me with my hair from now on, too" she was so happy. She jumped down from the lap and ran to show everybody else, too.  
"Thank you for doing this. I don't really know how to do stuff like that" Whitebeard appreciated it. "No problem captain, but we have to get her new clothes at the next island. Maybe at every island from now on. She is a growing girl," Toki thought out loud the last part.

Shayla's first island with everybody was Yari island. Oden was the first to run into the island ahead of the rest. They were trying to warn him of the danger of a new island but he didn't listen.  
Shay wanted to go too, but she was stopped by her father "I think it's time for you to learn a new element and I will be teaching you" Shay's eyes shined like the stars, "really? Which element" all excited "earth and let me tell you about my powers".

The father and daughter went into the forest together to find an open space where they could practice. Whitebeard hasn't really spent much time with his daughter since she joined them, and he wanted to change that. "Your mother once told me that her earth power is like controlling the ground vibrations" Shayla looked at her father confused.  
"See, like this" and he gently punched the ground with his devil's fruit and made a big hole before looking at his baby girl," you have to listen to the earth and strike at the right time" Shayla didn't listen. She was too focused on something else.

"That was so cool, daddy. What kind of power is that?" he sighed at his daughter's lack of focus, but she was her mother's daughter. "That's the power of a devil's fruit. It comes in a form of a weird-looking fruit, but it takes your ability to swim in exchange for great power. I've eaten the Gura Gura no mi, I'm a Tumor human" He explained.  
Shay tried to punch the ground too, but it didn't end as she had hoped, "oww, that didn't work like yours, daddy" she groaned in pain. "You just need a little more training, that's all" Whitebeard encouraged. The two used rest of the day to listen and strike the ground with little luck to no luck.

Whitebeard and Shayla returned to the ship by sunset. Shay was already fast asleep and carried by her father.  
He laid her on his bed, "Daddy, I'm sorry I couldn't do it right" she said in a sad sleepy voice. Whitebeard laid down next to her while still holding her close, "no, treasure you did your best, and next time you are going to do it even better", the little girl's smile beamed up and buried her face in her father's chest as she nodded.

Whitebeard didn't like seeing her doubt herself and he wanted her to have complete faith in her abilities. Shay's wind power is the element of freedom. Something you only can control with peace of mind, which is easy for a little girl with no concerns.

Earth on the other hand is different. You have to be strong and enduring, the opposite of the wind. That's maybe why it might take more time to master.  
Maybe Shayla didn't manage to control her element today, but she proves that she had the determination and potential to be one of the strongest people on the crew, maybe even in the whole world.

-x-

As the weeks went by they went to a winter and summer island. Funny enough was that the cold and heat didn't affect Shayla that much. In the cold, she only had to wear a sweater, unlike Oden who was frozen stiff. While in the heat she wasn't even sweating.

She still had a problem with earth, but she could at least feel some vibrations. When she tried to punch a stone, she made a small crack.  
She didn't noticed it but her father certainly did, "try again, Shayla". Not wanting to argue she punched the stone again.

This time making an even bigger crack and she smiled and did it again. This time Shayla punch a hole in the stone and was looking at Whitebeard. Suddenly she felt the ground shake and ran over to him. The shakes became louder and louder until a giant was in front of them.

Not having time to think she slammed her foot on the ground and a big stone came out and Shay kicked to the giant's head.  
The rest of the crew just came in time to see her do it and a proud smile on their faces.

Their attention was on the giant when he just caught it effortlessly, but didn't do anything and just walked away.

Shay blinked as she looked shocked at her hands. Before she forgot this feeling, she slammed her foot even harder. This time a bigger stone came up and hit it with an open fist, making it flying into a tree.  
Shay was so proud of herself while the pirates cheered and they threw her up in the air. Whitebeard was thrilled and took her away from the other and up to his shoulder, "that's my girl".

Controlling the earth became much easier for her after finding out how it really worked. Shay took a big piece of stone with her to practice on board the ship since there wasn't any out on the ocean. Of course, she didn't carry it back herself. Shay made Jozu do it with her puppy eyes. No one could say no to that and it works every time.

Shay used most of her time to play with the stone and forming it like a statue. You could say that some of them looked like pirates. She didn't have anyone her age, so she had to use her secret weapon on them to have someone to play with from time to time. Shay had sailed with them for months and her adventure had been rather peaceful, so far.

-x-

One day while Shay was playing on the deck alone, a cannonball almost hit the ship. It made her fall back and slam into the deck really hard.

She was used to small fights at times, but this time was different. Shay looked up to see a man in front of her, "what's a little girl doing here" the stranger could see fear in her eyes. "Get away from her," a deep voice said.  
Shay looked to the side to see her father, "daddy" feeling relieved, she knew he was going to save her. Shay didn't see the way the man smirked like he had found out a big secret.

The man took her by the arm and made her turn around facing whitebeard. He then was holding a knife to her face, "She is your biological, isn't she" he held her tight.  
"I call my crew sons and her case daughter" Whitebeard defended; he knew someone would hurt her to get to him.

"I know, but you look at her in a special way and she looks like you. I wonder how much the government would give for her" the man's eyes full of greed.  
Shay hated feeling this useless. She didn't want anyone she loved to die to protect her. She used her wind and blew on the deck making them both fly. His grip loosened a bit and she took this chance to turn around and kicked him away from her. Shayla then used air and landing gently on the deck while the man landed in the ocean.

The battle was soon over, and Shay was hugged by her worried father, "are you okay. Does it hurt". Shay didn't understand why he was so worried, she was fine. But she quickly saw a big cut on her forearms.  
Marco ran over and trying to heal her wound with his blue-flames, but it didn't give the results he was hoping for. He picked her up and hurried to the infirmary and called the nurses to help.

Whitebeard was angry. Someone had hurt his family and there's no way he would let that go as the rest of the crew agreed, "she is the purest thing we have here and someone dared to hurt her. Our treasure!" Vista shouted. "No one gets to do that ever again" Fossa raised his sword and everyone else follow. It was the purpose that made the vow stronger.

An hour later Marco came out and told the crew that Shay was okay, but she had to get stitches. She cried because of the pain which made the crew even angrier. He had to give her some pain meds and was asleep now.  
Everyone visited her in the infirmary but not at the same time. Her father was there when she woke up and they were surrounded by flowers and candy.

"Daddy what's is this" Shay questioned and picked up a flower to smell, "everyone was worried and wanted to give you something". While smiling she took a piece of candy and groaned in the pain.  
"I'm sorry I let this happen" the captain had regret clear in his eyes. "It wasn't your fault daddy. Did you see it, I beat him?" proud of herself.

"Yeah, I saw it. I'm so proud of you, Shayla. I promise neither me nor the crew will ever let you get hurt" he held her close, "the crew too" she sounded almost surprised.  
"We are your family. Like it or not but you are stuck with us" Whitebeard teased, but meant it.

Family? Shayla loved the idea of everyone being her family, "Daddy, family protects each other, right? Then I'll get stronger, so you don't have to protect me anymore. Instead I'll protect you," hugging her father.  
Whitebeard felt his heart melt at her word. The rest of the crew was outside not even bothering to hide their tears of happiness, "we don't deserve such a good girl" Rakuyo said while wiping away his snot. The rest of the pirates agreed with him.

Shay made a vow to herself: to become stronger and learn how to control her element better, 'I don't want to be a burden'. Not to them, not to her family, not again'.


	4. Hard times

Shay's arm is healing just fine but looks like it's going to leave a scar, not that she minds because it's a sign of her first battle against a real opponent. She is proud of it.  
Shay was finally able to train again after almost 2 weeks of resting or that's what her family called it. She would describe it as boredom like the clock stopped and she was trapped inside or was having a babysitter.

Shay is ready to learn, her next element. 'which element though: fire or water' she thought and soon saw a certain blond, "Marco, Marco, Marco help me" she said  
Thinking something bad had happened he hurried over to her, "What's wrong, yoi" panic in his eyes. "I want to learn fire now" she complained and he relived could be seen on his face, "don't scare me like that, yoi" and was about to walk away when Shay grabbed his arm, "Please Marco" begging with her puppy eyes.

Marco was the person second to whitebeard to give in to whatever she wanted, "Fine, but you have to ask pops if okay for you to train yet" Marco sighs.  
"I'll ask him right now" and runs over to the throne-like chair, "Daddy! Marco says he is going to teach me fire but only if with your permission. So, please daddy" using her little trick yet again. "alright. Have fun and be careful" he says, and she smiles brightly, "thank you" and runs back to Marco, "Marco, daddy says yes" quite surprising, not expecting the captain to actually agree.

Marco doesn't think she is ready to train and had hoped that pops were going to tell her that, but apparently not.  
"Okay… let's begin" the two goes a little away from the others. "My fire isn't like yours. My fire heals and regenerate" and shows her to her.  
The same beautiful flames when Marco flew with her on his back and it feels like forever since she last saw them. "I ate a devil's fruit to get this power and yours is a gift from your mother. We are opposites in this aspect" as he let the flames die out.

"I don't know where you are going with this Marco" feeling like he does want to teach her. "I'm saying that your fire is hot and dangerous. I think we should wait for a little while" he looks into her eyes and is serious about this.  
Without saying anything she walks past him angry, "wait Shay… I didn't mean to discourage you, yoi" but his words aren't heard by her. Shay uses her wind to fly up to the crow's nest if he didn't want to train her, she'll just learn herself.

Shay punched the air her intention is to make fire. Nothing but a little smoke came out of her palms. She doesn't know how to start and just stares out the ocean, God is it beautiful.  
When the sun was about to set, she climbs down and goes to the gallery, hungry. No one is there probably already eating and sat down on one of the benches.

She saw Marco coming out of the kitchen with a big plate of food and her stomach decides to growl. The older man chucked and laid the plate in front of her, "I don't want it" and pushes it lightly away and her tummy growl again, "obviously you do, yoi" and pushes it back to her.

After 10 seconds of stare competition, she gives up and takes the food, "I only eat this because I'm hungry. I'm still mad at you" as he sat down next to her. "I'm sorry, little one. I do want to teach you, but fire can be affected based on your mood, yoi. You can't get moody as always you have to control yourself" he teases the last part and pushed her shoulder lightly.

"I'm not moody. I can control my emotion" she pouted, "how about this. If you can control yourself and not get moody for a week. I'll train you for real" he encourages, "what? an entire week!" Shayla screams in shock, "that's not how you control yourself" he teases, "okay, okay a week" She agreed.  
Shay finds it really hard to control herself especially when Marco was trying really hard to break her.

It already started the next morning when he came into her room, the sun barely up when he woke her up. Shay was about to scream for whoever it was to get out or she'll kick him out.  
That was until she sees who is sitting on her bed next to her, "get up, yoi. It's time to help with breakfast" Marco looks so happy. "I don't know how to," she says in an annoyed voice, "you have to learn. Now get up" and turning the lights on.

The two walks down to the kitchen chefs had already started, "oi everyone, Shay is here to help you." She is half-asleep not really awake yet. Marco sighs and gently hit her head. Then suddenly a light pain woke her up, "What are you doing, your feat… I mean Marco" trying not to sound angry, "you are going to learn how to cook so, whenever you are stress or something making food are going to relax you. Good luck" and he left her there.

Shayla had no idea what to do next and looks around to maybe see someone to guide her. A man came up to her and kneels down, "hey there Shayla. I'm Noki, would you like to know how we make breakfast here" standing up while offering her his hand not having much of a choice, she took it.

" Today we are going to make a lot of omelets with meat and vegetable bread too. Pancakes for them with a sweet tooth" not really caring she just hums. Shayla didn't know when it started to smell good and looks at the food Noki was making and her mouth waters, "it's that the omelets" he smiles at her and lets her taste some of it, "that's amazing. Show me how to make it".

The two were soon good friends and Shay starts to actually like to cook and was soon helping him everyday of course not so often in the mornings, but with dinner, she was always ready.  
When the week was over Shay had learned to make small dishes with help of course. "Shay tonight we are going to celebrate, and we need to make a big feast and cake for everyone," Noki told her. it took a long time and by noon it was all done

"Daddy this is for you" giving him a small piece of cake and watching him, seen his reaction. Whitebeard loves the idea of his youngest to make something for him and takes a bite of it. "wow it's really good, Shayla" smiling brightly, "Noki let me helped make it since I'm not old enough to do it on my own" she pouts making her look even cuter. "can I have some too" Vista jokes or half-jokes  
"Noki said that everybody was going to eat it soon after the feast. I can't wait for the other to taste it" she beamed all excited.

An hour later all the food is being brought out to the deck the entire crew joining and enjoying each other's company, "Shay do you know what we are celebrating today" Nekomamushi said while bringing the cake out with light on exactly 7, "we are celebrating your birthday you're are turning 7 by midnight" Whitebeard said as everyone else cheers.

Shay can't believe it and had totally forgotten it, "my gift to you will be me help you with the fire, yoi" Marco lifts her up, spinning her around and kissing her temple at the end.  
This is the best birthday and she loves them all for doing this for her, "come, princess, it's my turn to give you a gift," Whitebeard said and she runs over to him with a big smile on her face and gives her a box with something in it, "daddy I'm not a princess I'm a pirate". Making the pirates laugh Shay opens the box and sees a gold thing.

Not knowing what it is she looks at her father, "open it" she did, "It's a compass you mother gave to me when I started this crew. She said to me: 'with this compass for guidance you can enjoy the journey'. The funny part is that compasses don't work in the grand line" He laughs at the memory, God he loved that woman.

Shay looks at the thing in a new light and hugs her father, "thanks daddy" with happy tears. "how about I tell you a story about her later" she nods liking that very much. The pirates partied through the night or in Shayla's case in till 10 pm.

The next morning, she was happy dancing with her know compass-neckless around her neck. She finally had something of both her mother and father. This was her new treasure now. She woke up by sunrise and could weird enough not sleep like always not like her at all.

Most of the crew were not yet awake and were hungry. Shay decided to make something by herself making this a chance to prove she wasn't a kid.  
It was great at the beginning. Shay cracked some eggs and chopped up some vegetables and a lot of meats cooking it all in the pan. She didn't know how nor when, but it was all soon burning and a small fire emerging from the pan. Shay tried to use her wind to pull it out, but it only became bigger and she does know what to do.

She thought that maybe she could absorb the fire into her palms and gave it a try but it didn't only not pull it out but made it bigger almost burning her.  
When a big hand pulls her back, "what's all of this, Shay" the man said, and she faced him to see Kingdrew. He took the entire pan into the sink and dropped water over it making sure everything was out.  
Noki came in and saw his kitchen somewhat burned, "are everybody okay" he sighed when they both nodded, "what happened" Shay felt ashamed not looking into his eyes, "I was hungry and wanted to make my own food" as tears fell from her eyes.

That stopped the two men from scolding her further, Kingdrew held her hand and took her to the infirmary. Marco and the nurses panicked when they saw her there in tears, "what's wrong" Marco asked and Kingdrew explained.  
Marco sighed and looked her over for any burn-marks. Happy that there was none, "How come you always make trouble for the rest of us. You have to think" half-serious, "it's not my fault. I did everything Noki taught me" trying to figure where it went wrong.

"Next time wake someone up. don't do it on your own" Marco said not feeling like she was going to listen anyway, Whitebeard came rushing in but relaxed when he found out she was okay.  
God this girl made them all worried, not hoping that it was her natural routine to cause trouble for the crew.

P.s. it was.

Later that day Shay saw Marco and Jozu looking at Oden and Toki talk while blushing, they looked happy together. She smiled at walked over to Oden and Toki, "Oi Oden, are you doing to marry Toki?" she said in an innocent voice, "I might" he smirked as he looked at her.

"I want you to be happy as my mama and daddy" smiling as she got her sketchbook wanting to draw them happy. Even though she never saw her parents together she could feel it when they spoke about each other.  
The week was over Shay was tired of waiting to learn her element and went over to a certain blond, "Marco, Marco, Marco train me, please" the older man sighed, "alright, I've kept you waiting long enough" she agreed.  
The two went out on an open space at the deck, "fire is power. Feel it within yourself and let it out" as Marco took a deep breath and let his phoenix frame out, yup still beautiful.

Shay took her hands out palms facing up and she too took a deep breath a couple of times and a small flame appeared. She smiled and tried to make it bigger by putting more energy into it.  
It was like she was holding a small life in her hands as admiring the orange/yellow colors. Marco came over to her, "that's exactly it, little one. I had a feeling you word learn it quickly, yoi" he praised.  
Shay played around with the fire and it was amazing. She was naturally learning it easily.

"do you think I can make my flames blue too," Shay asked as she looked at Marco hopeful, "my flames are the phoenix's healing flame so it's natural blue and golden. As for yours it's hot" she looks disappointed, "but…if you can get it up to 1600 degree Celsius (3000-degree Fahrenheit) with very hot flames it might actually be possible." Marco encouraged with a smile.

Shay used every day to train her flames and learning a way to fight with them.  
She needs a sparring partner and looked around the deck, "Jozu spar with me. My powers won't hurt you… yet" she smirked at him and he accepted, "you can't do anything to me" all confident.

Shay went to attack him by using her fire, but it didn't affect him one bit. She tried again and again the result was still the same. She got frustrated that she couldn't even make him move so she used her wind power too but sadly for her he was steady as a stone literally.

Shay took a deep breath, "I have to think of a way" she whispers to herself and she went over and took her entire rock, kicked with her wind at Jozu, making him take a step back to catch. Shay cheered, finally she made him move an inch. Well, actually it was a step which was even better. "I win, Jozu" dancing around him as she made her way to the gallery to eat. man, she was hungry. The youngest on the crew took some dinner and sat at a table with Nekomamushi, Inuarashi, Oden, and Izo, "hi Wano squad" she joked making them laugh.

She loves to eat but would like to learn how to make her own food. Stupid Noki banned her from the kitchen for at least a year and she pouted at the memory when she suddenly remembered something, "Oden, can you teach me how to make your delicious oden" bashing her eyelashes at him.

He didn't know that she was banned, "Hey, weren't you banned from the kitchen" Inuarashi said snitching on her. "I was…not?" she smiled innocently, "alright, but since you can't enter the kitchen how about we do it on the deck with your fire powers. Are you up for it?" Oden challenged and she gladly accepted.

"that's all the ingredients. Now it's your job to use your fire under the big pot until it's boils" kind of training her, "what? I can't do it for that long it, it will take hours", with a face of disbelieve, "I know. Take care" and he was gone.

Shayla looked at her small hands and took them under the pot making a small space to boil it. She knew that this was a way for her to learn patients she didn't have to begin with. Damn it, Oden this better be worth it.  
About an hour went by and whitebeard came over to her, "what are you doing, Shay" probably already knowing the answer, "I wanted to learn how to make oden, but he left me like this" she pouted. "you know that you can just leave" the captain said, "I know, but I'm not quitting just because things didn't go my way" she said almost sounding mature and Whitebeard was proud.

"then I'll keep your company" and sat next to her, "it's alright daddy. I can do this," she said hoping that he would stay. "don't you want your old man here" the captain teased, "of course I do" she smiled. "your mother was like that too: determent and goofy. It was one of her best traits the reason I loved her." Shay saw the look in her father's eyes, and she knew he meant it, "can you tell me a story about Mama" Whitebeard patted her head, "of course" Shay moved to face him while still boiling the pot.

"your mother used to be a marine a vice-admiral at that. She had this strong power but no one knew that it was a family heirloom and she trusted no one with that information." He smiled. "Katarina was always stubborn refusing to be rescued by any man. The day I met her was chaotic and even tried to arrest me" Shayla smiled at the memory knowing her mama used to be a marine. "I saw something in her and she quickly held my heart. It took me years to win her trust and her love, but it was 100 percent worth it." The captain held her closer.

"Then we had you on Sheba and I was there the day you were born. It was your mother's idea to name you Shayla, it means 'majestic and dauntless one with beautiful eyes' which was perfect for you. Katarina has high hopes for you. I couldn't say too long, or the marines would have found me. Your mother didn't want you to live as a pirate at such a young age and decided to stay behind.

You're are the child of a pirate and marine and I love you. You're are free to choose whichever world you want" kissing her hair. Shay's eyes shined at the thought of her mother. It felt like long ago since she cried at the memory of her and now, she smiled brightly, "thank you, daddy"

Shay looked to the sky and had actually never thought of leaving this ship. Why would her father say that? didn't he want her here anymore or was it's to give her the option to choose her own way? If so, she loves him even more for it.

Oden was gone for about two hours before returning and tasting it, "it's done. You can stop now Shay" she forgot she was doing it and removed her hand, "oh, right" and Oden gave her first potion. It was delicious and she ate a lot of it. There's no way she was going to leave this ship ever. She loves these idiots too much and took her book to draw her happy times.

"we'll arrive at the Red Line soon and then we are going under it to Fishman island," Whitebeard told her and was looking forward to seeing her expression when she saw it. Shay didn't pay attention to it because she was too busy drawing to know the next adventure of her life.


	5. The last element

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's going a little slow but please keep reading

Chapter 5. the last element

The youngest of whitebeard children just woke up, the pirates know that she loves to sleep. That's why they gave her a room for herself where she draws and sleeps as much as she wanted.

Shayla is training her fire now getting better control of it every day. She tries to fight while switching between the elements as she trains with Vista. Shay punches with earth gloves, kicks with the wind, and breaths fire like a dragon it's going really well for her.

Shayla was so happy with the results and noticed that her father isn't on this throne chair like normal and looks for him in his room. Shayla walked into the room and saw a lot of bottles on the floor, "Daddy. What's going on" a little concerned, "come here my treasure" she's going over to the bed and sits next to the captain, "Today is the day we two met a year ago. It's the happiest day in my life and the saddest too, do you remember why" he asked her, and her eyes widen, "today is the day mama died".

How could she forget her mother's death and she starts to embrace her father. "I want you to express whatever emotion you are feeling, don't hold back" she didn't feel like crying.

Shay was a little sad but as her father said, it was a happy day too, "Daddy? Mama doesn't want us to feel sad today. We found each other so we should be smiling too" she was struggling to give a sincere one as tears became visible.

Marco came with food to them at some point when he realized that won't come out. The father and daughter sat there for the entire day talking about the one they both loved and lost. In the end, feel asleep grateful that they still have each other and the rest of their family.

It's been a week since the little moment happens and the two felt even closer. Toki was in pain inside the ship in labor with Oden's child, that's about to be born. A few hours later a baby boy was born, and the crew suggested names like: Tamago, Kombu, Chikuwa, Tsukune which were all ingredients for the oden dish. Hahaha funny.

"oi, knock it off. He needs a better name" as Oden stood beside Toki with their baby in her arms, "A name that conveys that he will be invisible! Your name son is Kozuki Momonosuke" as Oden took him and showed him off lion king style. Shayla smiled, finally, she wasn't the youngest anymore. She had hoped they would know to treat her like an adult, but of course, that's not going to happen. Despite how she seems she was still a child.

Izo was still very loyal to Oden as he showed him a poster, "Oden-sama, you have a bounty now. You've become a fine criminal. For the sake of Toki-sama and Momonosuke-sama shouldn't you return to Wano sometime soon" he said concerned, "Izo, I haven't found the answer I'm looking for" Oden sighed. "and we'll be fine" Toki supported. They really were a good couple and Shayla hoped that she would one day find someone like that.

the next island, the crew visited was very snowy and they just fought some pirates that ended taken all their treasures. Shayla had never seen so much and jumped into it.

Whitebeard realized that the crew was getting bigger and bigger, "you are appointing division commanders" Oden asked, "yeah we are getting quite many nowadays. How about we split into 5 divisions?" the captain suggested.

People were volunteering to be a commander, "You take second division" Whitebeard told Oden, "I don't want that kind of responsibility" he made a face of dislike, "just do it" everybody yelled at him.

The next day, Shayla wanted to learn, her last element but she didn't know a way to really learn it. She could make it go from side to side even splash it a little but not anything else. Marco went over to her while she pouted on the rail half her body over the ocean looking down.

"We are going to stop here for a couple of days to the ship coated, yoi" she looked at him disinterested, "don't know what that is" he smirked knowing she would love to see it, "it's a giant bobble that going to cover the whole ship so we can go to Fishman island… an island at the bottom of the ocean, yoi" that got her attention, "what, really?" she said with stars in her eyes.

"yeah but it's going to take a couple of days. So, enjoy the island" The crew explored the island and there was this boy a little older than her, came up to them.

"you not really fishermen, are you? You're pirates" and the boy started to bow down, "please I have nowhere else to go" he begged the captain, "What's your name, boy," Whitebeard asked, "it's Teach," he said with a sad face, "alright get on board" as that he was welcomed.

Shayla wanted to see the bottom of the ocean so bad, the Fishman Island how would it be. Her excitement clear on her face and the pirates smiled at her.

The coating was finally finished and in Shayla's opinion, it has been the longest three days in her life. There was this bobble like surface on the ship and she jumped round in it for once acting like a kid her age. She has always been mature for a 7-years old, but she still was this goofy child-like energy ball.

The Moby Dick went down into the ocean quite fast and Shayla had this admiration in her years. As the ship descendant, the world around them became more beautiful it was like a dream where they were floating. Down, Down, down they went into the world that awaits them.

At some point, it became really dark and Shay wasn't scared one bit. She was the daughter of whitebeard there's no way she'll be scared of the dark creepy ocean she lived in every day. But the creatures that lived down there was another story.

Shayla couldn't see anything that well, so she fired some fire into the water, and there it was she saw the most terrifying sharp tooth evil eyes supposed to fish. Even the color made them look like monsters.

Seeing his daughter gets scared made him realize that she was still very young to be a pirate. But what could he do? There was no place for her to stay that he trusted with her life except for this ship. He would rather let her stay here than let her out of his sight. He refuses to lose her to anyone as he wants over to her and lifted her up.

"Daddy I'm not scared," she said, and he smiled she was so much like her mother, "of course not. You're a pirate" he encouraged, "that's right" all proud. Whitebeard thought of a thing, "you are not scared, I know. But I see your father need a hug or I'll get scared" he said in a teasing voice and Shayla smiled, "alright daddy. But only for you" not knowing it was more for her than him as they embrace each other.

Marco and the rest of the crew smiled at the scene. Even though they knew Whitebeard loves them all equally there was still a special bond between the two. One that the rest of them won't understand or have with him. The only one coming even close to understand is Oden, but then again, they all each have a special bond with him too. their captain.

The Whitebeard pirates got deeper, and everything became completely silent like they were the only people alive. But as they say: you'll see the light at the end of the tunnel and here Fishman island was. It was a giant bobble and a smaller one with coral and water inside. Where was sunlight at the bottom weird. Shayla got really happy seeing this and quickly took her book to draw the rare sight.

Some guards came out to see if they were in danger, but prince Neptune apparently knew the captain and invited them into the country. Shayla was jumping around. She had a hard time controlling herself but how could she.

It was an island of mermaids and fishmen a race that could breathe underwater and breathe on land. Shay went up to the prince and touched his tail, "it really is real. Is everyone in the country like this" she gazed up with curious eyes, "not everybody has it, Jamon". Neptune explained a different kind of race on the island, but Shay didn't really understand, and she just nodded.

Shayla was walking around the island when she realized that she was alone. This was probably the first time she ever got lost. huh, whatever. She saw some kids praying around it the water and wanted to join too. She went over to them and admiring a whole new world, "what are you looking at human" someone said to her, "nothing I'm just watching" she didn't even look at him.

Somehow that made him angry, he and his friends ganged up on her making a circle. Shayla looks at then not even afraid and used her earth to make them move to the side. "you ate a devil's fruit?" someone asked while grinning as an idea came to mind.

One of the fishmen took her by the neck and pushed her into the water, "people with a devil's fruit or humans can't breathe in water. That's what makes you weak." While taking her deeper into the water and at some point, she could no longer hold her breath and let the water into her lungs. It was getting darker and she passed out.

"hay… sha….ay…. la…. Shayla wake up!" the little girl opened her eyes recognizing the voice, "mama…" not really sure it was her. "hey baby, you can't go to sleep you need to fight" her mother encouraged, "I'm tired mama" slowly closing her eyes again, "Shayla you can't sleep. You need to go back to your father" the girl was getting lightheaded, "it's okay mama. I'll come with you" she was getting closer to the bottom, "No, your time is not up yet. Water is the element of change finds a way to use it. You need to survive NOW" her mother's yell echoed through her ears as her eyes shot open. She needs to go back up quickly!

Shayla calmed her mind and let the energy in the water flow through her. swinging her arms like wave motion and she could feel the hand on her neck gone. She turned around to see the 3 fishmen all frozen not that she had any time to care.

Shay spun around and a small whirlpool took her up to the surface. She landed on her legs on the ground finally able to breathe and cough out some water. She could see someone looked at her in concern and ran away from them back to the ship.

"Shayla where have you been," Said a worried Marco, and when he saw her face his heart broke. She was all wet and tears in her eyes, "what happened" as he went over to her, "nothing" while crying.

"what are you talking about. Of course, something happened you are wet and crying" she didn't look him in the eyes, "I don't like this island" almost whispering and that was all she said. Marco didn't push for now and took his shirt off and wrap it around her. "okay. Just tell me when you are ready" smiling at her, she nodded and lifted her up to help change her clothes. "I want to shower first," Shay told him, "alone" Marco smirked at her, "alright, I get it. You are big enough to do it yourself" he teased her making her pouted.

Shayla sat in the tube in silence not sure what to do now. She thinks that she learned water bending but she's not really sure it was real. 'well there is only one way to find out' she thought and let her palm face the water, concentrating on the energy in there.

Shayla moved her hands a little and the water followed. She tried to touch it and ended up grabbing it all, but it didn't fall from her hand. It was like she was holding a small creature admiring it.

The young pirate didn't know what click on her but she suddenly playing with all her bathwater. She somehow learned to felt like this element was her favorite. With the water that soft and calm, she could control it better no secret trick to it just breathing and letting the energy dance around you.

After the bath, she got dressed in her PJ and while Toki braided her hair, Shayla didn't really tell anyone what happens on the island. Maybe she could tell Toki but decided against it, "thanks" she got up and went directly to her room.

Not speaking to anybody worried that they'll ask her about her trip to the island. Shayla was tired of always being not being strong enough and the crew always babies her. she might be a kid, but she wasn't weak and determent to show them that even the people almost drowned her.

Shay thought that she would finally get friends outside the crew, but it was the opposite. It bothered her but she didn't show it. What could Shay do force them? She would rather be alone.

Shayla wanted to be up by sunrise but her endless love for sleep prevented her from doing just that. When she first opened her eyes, it was her typical noon routine. She got and wore a pair of shorts and a pink t-shirt out on the deck. Shay needed someone to train her and thought of her father, but his emotions would cloud his judgment.

Who was someone strong that could really challenge her physical strength without her power? "Oi little one. Come and eat breakfast" Oden said and the answer to her question was right there. Shay smirked at him, "Oden do you remember the promise we made" she tried to look innocent and he blinked like he didn't know what she was talking about.

That makes her a little mad, "you promised if you ended up joining us you would train me without my powers" As she slammed her fist to the deck making a small fire. "ahh I remember. Do you really think that you can handle it" he challenged while smirking, "I sure do" smirking herself.

After the incident on Fishman island, Shayla focused more on her training. She scolded herself for letting her guards down. She was on an unknown island and was used to the protection of others. But not know anymore. The rest of the crew was having fun while being ready for any and every attack. That might explain why Oden would randomly target her wherever she was.

In the beginning, it was annoying but after 1 month she had learned to feel the vibration of the ground. After 3 months she learned to feel the difference between every person on the ship and whenever she needed to concentrate on something specific, she just tramped the ground feeling the vibration more clearly.

Oden was helping her train her hand-to-hand combat as well as her element. Whenever they were sparing, he would yell an element she should use and just making it easier for her to quickly switch between them. Like kick with fire and punch with wind or defend with earth and cheat with water. But in the world of pirates, there was no cheating.

The years went by pretty fast and Shayla was now 10. It wasn't easy to live on a pirate ship at such a young age but by now she was more than used to it. But they really shouldn't be worried about her but rather Toki who gave birth to another child last year. A girl this time that they named Hiyori. She had her mother's unique lime green/blue hair color and her blue eyes.

Shayla often played with Momonosuke. He was fascinated by her water bending and she sometimes made ice he can suck on and whenever it got too cold, he let go. But there was one time he swallowed the entire thing and almost choking on it.

Shay panicked and quickly melted the thing and bending it out of his mouth. She looked around the deck to see if someone had noticed but sigh when they haven't. she looked down at the boy and he looked at her with small teary eyes, "it's okay Momo. Everything's all right" as she confronted him with a hug. He smiled up at her and she made him fly a little with her wind.

"Shayla let's go for a swim" she turned around to see Oden, "I don't know how to," she said honestly. "that's why you are going to learn" as took his kimono off and jumped to the ocean.

Shayla looked over the rail and jumped down too. She landed in the water and somehow managed to stay at the surface. "try to without the use of an element to move forward" Oden encouraged, but she didn't know what to do except to move her arms as the commander did.

It didn't do anything she literally was at the same place, "that not it. You have to move in a way your arms together with your legs. Try to find a balance between them" she just nodded and moved a little. Then Oden decided to show her a demonstration while she was on his back. he was swimming really fast like a fish impressing her.

Her first time, swimming didn't go as plan but the only thing she could do was practice. Shay was a fast learner, and it wouldn't really be a problem for her, or that's what she thought.


	6. Meeting dad's biggest rival

Shay was finally seeing great progress in training with Oden. She wasn't the weak girl that everybody protected anymore, "Okay that's enough training for today, Shayla." Oden went over to the rail and noticed something strange, the sea creatures were running away from an island.

Shayla saw this and got excited to see whoever it was on this island. Momonosuke and Hiyori were crying as they got closer to the land. When they docked there, Shay saw the wild beasts running away too.

Oden ran into the forest sensing people on the other side. He wanted to fight the ones who did this and found out it was pirates. Strong ones like them. There was a man with a funny beard who came running towards them and he slashed Oden back into a big three.

A second later Whitebeard gave her his hat and went over to clash with the same man. Shay saw something black on their weapons right before swinging at each other, "so awesome".

The clash was powerful, and their weapons weren't even touching which made it even more epic. There was a strong force trying to bring her down, but she refused to let it knock her out. The two looked at each other laughing. It an old friend maybe, they seem to know one another.

"you look good Roger" her father started while smiling, "how long has it been Newgate," the funny beard man asked, smiling himself, "give me everything you have" they yelled in unison as they laughed right after thinking the same.

The two crews started to fight, and Shay wanted in too. She looked around to see someone more suitable for her and her eyes landed on two boys not much older than her.

Shay ran over to the red-haired boy and kicked him with her wind. The other boy screamed in shock as she punched him. The red-haired boy looked surprised like not expecting a 10-year-old girl to be that strong.

Then he got up and while grinned, "I've never seen such a strong girl. But I won't lose to you" and charged at her with his sword. Shay dodged as she could feel his movement it the earth and knew what he was going to do.

Shay smirked, "there's no way you can beat me," she said maybe arrogantly but then again she could back it up with her strength. Shayla could feel the other boy's hand flying towards her. She blocked that with a wall of ice, "you have the power of the devil's fruit, interesting" she smirked. Punched fire at him, and turned around to throw some water to the ground freezing, making the red-haired boy trip.

The boy with the blue hair's body separated and flew toward her with knives in his hand, "you can't defeat both of us at the same time" he said cockily. "oh, but I can" Shay said and jumped over him and kicked his face to the ground hard making him pass out.

"oh, what a letdown, he's weak," Shay said disappointed and turned toward the other boy, "I hope you are stronger" and was ready for the next attack, "you got some awesome powers. I'm Shanks and the other is Buggy, what's your name," he said impressed. "I'm Shayla, I guess you have to know the person that's going to beat you" She smiled, "Shayla. I'll remember that" and swing his sword at her.

Shay dodged and Shanks took some dirt with his weapon and threw it at her face. He was trying to blind her with it. Little did he know that such a trick won't work on her and to prove it she didn't use her elements to defeat him.

A few moments later Shanks was defeated too, "Hahahaha, I win" she was cheering. She could see some of her crewmates smirking and the other crew was shocked to see Shanks got beaten but not Buggy. They didn't have much faith in him, to begin with.

The next day came and the two cabin boys tried to defeat Shayla again. But the result was the same. Shame she wanted at least some challenge. Shay looked over the enemy crew searching for another opponent.

She saw this tall blond man with a scar over his eye and he looked very strong. There was something about him that made him intimidating, which only made her wanted to fight him more. Shay knew that a sneak attack wouldn't work on a man like that.

So, she decided to confront him head-on, but before that; she fell backward to the ground and switched to the front making a stone armor. Now with her entire body covered in stone, she charged at him ready with a kick.

But the man didn't even bother to dodge he just blocked with his sword like it was nothing. For him, it probably was… which pissed her off.

Shayla attacked him with punches and kicks even her elements. But nothing she did, did any damage. The man just observed her moves and powers, "you're the one who beat Shanks" she didn't know if he was surprised.

"yeah" a simple answer. "what's your name girl" he seemed interested, "Shayla" she stated, and he smirked, "interesting. I'm Rayleigh". Shay was about to punch him while Rayleigh shredded his sword.

He aimed his fist at the punch and the two clashed. She thought that it was going great for her, but then her stone armor quickly broke from her arm to the rest of the body. She looked down to see her normal clothes underneath and the stone fell off her.

Shay stood there for 15 sec tried to process what just happened. When the time passed, she still didn't know how he did it. An angry/surprise/impressive face came over her, "how did you do it" turning to him. "it's a little trick called Haki. Try and figure it out what that is" he challenged or rather encouraged.

The battle was done on the 4th day. Shay was admiring the gold and treasure the two-pirate crews had decided to share. Cause there was a lot of it. In the last couple of days, she challenged Rayleigh at least twice a day. She lost every time which made her want to train harder to beat him. He mentioned something about Haki… she wondered what that was as she went over to the two boys she beat.

She snuck behind them wanted to surprise them, "hey, Shanks, do you see that guy with the hat. He didn't sleep during the truce we had for the last few days" that caught her attention, "I heard that he's never slept in this life" Buggy said, "you'd have twice as much to enjoy life if you didn't need sleep. How's that even possible I'm jealous" Shanks answered.

She decided that it was enough "I'm not, I love to sleep, and about Teach, I heard that if he does sleep an evil man inside of him will be released" Shay said as a joke. She never really noticed if Teach slept or not because she was always in a dept sleep herself each and every night.

"Hey Shayla" Shanks greeted, and Buggy looked at him in disbelieve "she beat us, how can you act so friendly with her. She's a whitebeard pirate," as he took a step back from her.

"And you are… huh? Which crew do you belong to again" Shay asked shanks, "don't you know us? We are the Roger pirates" Shanks looked shocked not believing that his girl was sailing with Whitebeard and didn't know who they were.

"Ahh, that's who you are. I've heard stories but never knew what you looked like" she smiled not seeing the big deal. Buggy starts to talk, and she didn't really listen.

Her attention was on something much more interesting, she was trying to sneak over to her father, Oden, and the funny beard man, he was probably Roger. She saw the man, holding a big piece of paper with something black on it. Shayla was listening to the conversation with stars in her eyes.

Apparently, it was a roadmap to an island that the government banned, and nobody had been there in over 800years. Not long after they call her out because they somehow knew she was there. Now that she thought about her father always knows where she is, "So cool. Daddy can I go too" Shay was begging with her special trick while walking up to them, "absolutely not" Whitebeard answered.

Roger padded her head, "is she the one that beat Buggy and Shanks at the same time. I'm Roger what's your name" the man asked, "yeah, I'm Shayla" she could hear the two complaining in the back.

"did you say daddy and not pops" that got his interest, "yeah he's my biological father" she looked at her father, not knowing if it was alright to tell him. When Whitebeard nodded and smiled while Roger gave her some water.

Shay took a sip, "it's too warm" she complained. She bent a little over half of her water out of the cup and blew the rest into ice. When she was happy with it she put in back now enjoying her cold drink. Whitebeard and Oden look at her proudly, 4 years ago she couldn't even do anything now she was in full control and was beaten everybody. "what a cool power. Which devil's fruit did you eat" Roger asked with a big smile.

"I didn't eat any devil's fruit," she said while drinking, "but how?" Roger didn't understand. Whitebeard sighed, "it's a power she gotten from her mother. It's passed down to the firstborn" not wanting to go into more details. Shanks and Buggy were listening and heard it all, "that's how you beat us" they said at the same time.

She smirked, "Nope, I beat you both without it" making the men around them laughing. "Will you join my crew, Shayla" Roger half-joked, "No" every whitebeard pirate said. He just laughed and changed the topic to something else with more importance to him, "Please let me borrow Oden for a year, Newgate. With him I know I can reach the final island" Roger bowed down to Oden, "I beg of you Oden, please sail with us for a year".

Of course, Whitebeard didn't like it and he voiced it so, "don't screw with me Roger. Do you think I'll let you take a member of my family" as he used his powers and the ocean was literally tilting.

But Oden had already made up his mind, "I want to go Whitey-chan will you please let me", he begged his brother and whitebeard made a funny face Shayla only saw once before, "you look disgusted" Oden commented, "of course I hate the idea. We are brothers" the samurai continued to beg to let him go for a year. Not knowing that he would never return.

Whitebeard ended up agreeing and Roger gave them the treasure and supplies in exchange as thanks, "Give back the supplies you idiots. Do you want Oden and his family to starve" he was still pissed at the whole situation.

"No, Oden. You promised to teach me how to fight" Shay said as she cringed to his leg, "but you are already strong, Shay. I don't think there is anything left for me to teach. It's not like this is goodbye I'll be back in a year" As he hugged and kissed the top of her head. Shayla turn to Roger, "before you leave. Let me draw your pirate crew" he looked confused, "I love to draw."

She said while showing him her book, "Wow these are amazing" Roger praised and gave her permission. It didn't take long for her to finish. Oden and his family left. But it was nice to know Izo would stay together with… "where's the cat and dog" someone asked, "those idiots" they followed Oden again.

-x-

The ship was quieter without the others, even Whitebeards mood changed a little. Shayla wasn't in a great mood either but tried to distract herself with training. When night time came her mind was everywhere else and she had trouble sleeping.

It felt like forever and she decided to get up to get some fresh air. Out on the deck, Shay saw Marco flying around with his beautiful blue flames and when he spotted her, he flew down, "what are you doing awake at this hour," he asked, "can't sleep," she said sadly.

Marco's eyes soften, "because of Oden" it wasn't a question, and she wasn't looking at him but rather facing the deck and he smiled at her, "get on my back I'll take you flying" it had been so long since it last happened.

Shay smiled and jumped up to his back as he spread his wings to fly up. It was so peaceful up there at night. the cold breeze and Marco warm flames made her doze off and she fell asleep.

Shayla woke up when Marco laid her in her bed. He was ready to leave when he saw she was holding his shirt, "Marco… I don't want to sleep alone tonight. Will you stay?" she asked as he turned around, "alright, but your bed is too small for both of us. How about we sleep in mine?" making her happy and she jumped on his back. Little did Marco know that this was the start of an almost monthly routine or every time Shayla had trouble sleeping.

The next morning Shay felt much better and was dancing with her fans as Izo had taught her. Shay doesn't know why but it calms her down. "oi Shayla do you want some cheery pie" Teach asked her. She wasn't that close with him because he was kind of weird, but it wouldn't hurt to get to know him now, "sure" and she sat down next to him. He was the one closest to her age but there was something about him that she couldn't figure out.

-x-

The marines have been after them quite a lot lately. They saw themselves as soldiers of justice and would save the world from evil. The whitebeard pirates were wanted men and they were at the very top of the pirate world. So, it was a question regarding their sanity when the small fried marines thought they could defeat them with just some cannons and manpower.

There was one time they managed to get on board their ship and started attacking the crew. Shayla even had a little fun at the beginning when she pretended to be a helpless little girl that got kidnapped by pirates and she wanted them to 'save her'.

The stupid marines fell for it wholeheartedly which made the pirates burst into laughter confusing the navy soldiers completely, "what are you pirates laughing at" as they pulled her away from them. "they are laughing at how much of a moron you are" and Shay kick them with her wind pushing them all back, "I am a pirate and the daughter of Whitebeard".

Whitebeard just sat on his throne-chair and watch his youngest daughter beat them without any problem. He couldn't help but be proud of how far she's gotten in the last years.

It didn't take long for the marines to retreat because they finally realized they were greatly overpowered. The captain wasn't even fighting just drinking his sake and a little girl was beating the hell out of them. You could say that it was a great humiliation.

A few days later there was news of their captain having a daughter and it was the headline of the paper. They called her 'The true daughter of Whitebeard' describing how dangerous she is and how she had the powers to control the element giving her the emphasis 'Hell Bender' and a 45 million berries bounty. "see daddy I'm famous now" she smiled.

Whitebeard looked at the newspaper not knowing how to react. As a pirate, he was happy for her to be infamous. But as a father, he just wished she would gain it when she was a little older. He would always support her especially when her face was showing great joy, "Gurarararara that's great. You're becoming a pirate by your own right" ruffing her hair.

The youngest of the crew was so happy about the news that she wanted to celebrate which the pirate accepted with a proud smile.

-x-

It has been a little over a year since Oden left them and Shay was looking forward to his return. She was now 11 years old and had gotten much stronger.

From the distance, she could see a small ship heading their way. She used her water bending to make the ship come closer faster, thinking that Oden was onboard, her smile brightens, "Hi, Roger or should I say, pirate king".

"Hello Shayla, you have grown bigger since last time I saw you," Roger said as he came on board the ship, patting her head "you probably have gotten stronger too" he smiled down at her. "of course, there's no way I'll let Shanks surpass me let alone Buggy," She said in competition, "Hahahaha, last time I saw Shanks he was training to surpass you. So, don't slack off" Roger laughed. of course, she wouldn't and she told him that.

"I saw your wanted poster, congrats. That's a good amount for your first bounty" the pirate king clapped her back, "Thanks. But my daddy doesn't seem to happy about it" she knows her father well enough to see it bothers him a little, "you're his little girl. He's happy for you but he knows it dangerous and people will come after you even more now" Shay just hummed she had realized that after Marco pointed it out.

She smiled at him remembering something important, "Is it true? There is a final island at the end of Grand Line" she asked with stars in eyes, "yeah, it's the truth. Listen Shayla there's an incredible treasure. It's-" he was about to say what it was, like it's no big deal, "No don't tell me Roger. Maybe I'll go there one day myself, at least I now know how to" she smirked at him.

"Maybe you'll go there with my son," he said proudly, "you have a son?" it was the first time hearing this. He just smirked, "What are you doing here Roger and where is Oden" the girl questioned, "I need to talk with your father and Izo. Come with me" and Roger let her lead him to the captain.

Oden choose to go back to Wano when they discovered that pirates had taken over the country together with Orochi the new shogun, "wait wasn't Oden the next shogun inline" Shayla question,

"he was, but somehow Orochi got the title. He went back to open the border. We offered our help to him, but he refused, saying that the Kozuki must do it themselves" Roger defended when he saw the pirate look of determination to help one of their own.

Roger took something out of his pocket and gave it to the girl, "what's this?" she asked, "it's a bracelet" he answered, "I know, but why are you giving this to me" is what she meant, "it's a gift from Oden and me too" Shayla looked at it with a new light. Doing their journey they thought of bringing her something. she felt flattered and blush a little making, the pirate teasing her.

After that, the two great pirates talked in private and she could feel something was wrong with Roger. He wasn't full of life anymore, was he dying? Maybe that's why he rushed his journey to the last island so much. Even though he was an enemy she liked him and his adventurous spirit.

A few months later it was said in the newspaper that the Pirate King was captured and was about to be executed a week from now.


	7. The missing girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes an unexpected turn. For good or bad here it goes :)

Shay knew that it was Roger's decision and a way to protect the people he loved, but she couldn't help but be a little sad at the thought of him dying. How were his crew and Shanks feeling? If it were her father, she would never accept it.

She looked at Whitebeard and realized how lucky she was to have him here and healthy. Not only him but her crew too. She went over to her father and hugged him, "I'm lucky to have you alive and well. I love you" she said and kissed his cheek.

-x-

While playing Shayla got hungry and went to the gallery to get something to eat. She knew dinner wasn't ready yet so, she sneaked into the kitchen stealing some food. She was about to raid the supplies when suddenly she could feel footsteps coming closer to her and Shayla was looking around, searching for a place to hide.

The footsteps were getting closer and she ended up hiding in the ceiling, hold on to it as if life depended on it while she was chewing on a piece of chicken. Shayla had been banned again for always eating a big portion of the ship food but that didn't stop her from doing it even now.

The person that got to the kitchen was Noki, but she didn't eat enough for him to notice, and thank God he didn't. He took something and quickly left which made her sigh in relief. She jumped down and went over to the fridge stuffing her face when the door slowly opened busting her in the act.

Shay was about to deny everything and come with some lame excuse like she 'sleepwalked' until she saw who it was, quickly relaxed, "oh, it just you Teach" and went back to eating. "if Noki catches you, you're in so much trouble" he laughed, "are you going to tell him? Here I was about to share this delicious pie with you" he looked so hungry and sat down next to her.

The two were eating, enjoying themselves when she felt more footsteps approaching, probably the chefs getting ready to make dinner. She refused to get caught then she turned to Teach and got an idea, "I'm stuffed, here you can have the rest of it" as she stood up giving him the food, "thanks" he was too busy eating and didn't notice voices closing in.

Shayla went over to the porthole and jumped out, carefully closing it behind her. Letting him take the blame. Shay put her hands into her pants pockets and walked away as nothing happened. The girl smirked to herself like she just won against some poor soul which wasn't that far off.

-x-

A few hours later Teach came over to her with an angry expression, "I can't believe you did that to me. I'm on clean-up duties for at least a month for eating all the food". The young pirate girl looked surprised or acted, "that's what you get for being greedy" she smirked, "it was you not me. I even told them that, but they didn't believe me" he complained, "of course not, I wasn't the caught stuffing my face and you too have a reputation for stealing food. That's why you were the perfect bait" she laughed, walking away.

Shayla was on her way to her father when she heard him talking to Marco about a wedding alliance with big Mom. she sneaked closer to hear who was getting married on the ship, "I refuse to use my child as a tool for business. Shayla isn't going to marry her 2nd son. She is free to marry whoever she wants" and tore up the papers. Shay smiled at his word. He really was the best father ever.

-x-

One stormy night was approaching, and Shay hated to sleep alone in this weather. So, she wanted to go to her father, but it was too far away and went to Marco instead, "Marco can I sleep with you tonight" she was suddenly next to his bed. Marco already used to this, just lifted his arm with the blanket and she laid down beside him.

After about an hour she still felt uneasy, so she got up, "where are you going," Marco said half asleep, "I'm going over to daddy. I have a bad feeling" he got up too more awake now, "Wait let me walk you over to pops" but she was already out of the door. Marco quickly followed after her because he knew that her getting a bad feeling wasn't good.

Shay was very tired and on her way to the captain's quarter. She always felt safer with her dad right beside her. Shayla was used to bad weather, but this was on another level, on her way she was pushed to the side, "Wait for me Shayla" Marco said behind her.

She looked back for a second and strong wind blow her over the rail and into the cold dark ocean. The last thing she heard was Marco's voice yelling her name.

-x-

Shay woke up in a small bed covered in bandages. "what happen" she asked herself and touched her face. Trying to maybe remember the following night and it suddenly came back to her.

"oh, you are awake. I was worried when I found you near the docks 3 days ago" a woman said, coming into the room. Shay looked at her and she saw a beautiful green-haired woman with a bandana on her head and a sign saying 'Makino' on her shirt.

"thank you for helping but I need to get back to my father" and she got up from the bed, struggling to take the bandages off. "no, you not healed yet," the woman said as Shay was on her way out of the door, "I'm fine, don't worry," the girl told her while going down the stairs.

"let me give you something to eat before you go. What's your name," Makino followed her. Shay opened to see a lot of drunken men in the bar but there was a voice, "Shayla is that you!"Shay tried to see who was calling her.

Shay's eyes landed on a red-haired man with a familiar hat, "huh, is red hair and straw-hat so popular? Because I have a friend, sort of, with the same style as you" and she walked closer to the man.

She remembered something more important, "how do you know my name" all suspicious now, "it's me, Shayla, It's Shanks. Where have you been, and why are you still a child" he tried to take the hat off as if it meant something.

"What are you talking about this is my normal age. More importantly, if you are Shanks why are you an adult" not believing him for a second, "Shay I'm sorry to tell you this but you have been missing for 12 years" for Shayla, it was like a bucket of cold water was splashed over her body.

"I don't believe you," she said in a low voice, "what was the last thing you remember" He tried to reason with her, "I remember reading about Roger's execution a week away" not getting what he was trying to say.

"The captain was executed 12 years ago" and she showed her today's paper, and it was true, "how is that even possible" reality was crashing down on her. "your powers is prove of the impossible" Shanks could see she was about to cry and hugged her close to let her not get seen.

"it's okay," he patted her head, "does that mean that you are stronger than me now," the girl asked very seriously and his crew who has been listening to the conversation burst into laughter.

"you're stronger than our captain? There is no way" a fat one mocked, Shay wanted to tell them off and sat down next to the captain, "it's true, she even beat me with her eyes closed. But that was 13 years ago. I'm much stronger now" Shanks interrupted with fondness in his voice.

"I know a way to cheer you up," he said when feeling a certain someone was coming.

The tension was broken when a boy came into the bar, "Shanks let me join your crew" he said, "No, you're not fit to be a pirate. You are too much of a kid maybe 10 more years or so" Shanks teased, "stupid Shanks. I'm not a kid. I proved I'm not afraid of getting hurt" the boy protested. Shayla ignored them not really in the mood for anything

"Now, now don't get mad. Here, drinks some juice" Shanks pushed some in a glass over to him. the boy forgot his anger smiled and took the cup, "thanks Shanks" sitting down to drink it

That made Shanks, Shayla, and the entire bar laugh very loudly, "see still a kid" tears in his eyes. "that was cheating Shanks" The boy yells, "Hahahaha, in a world of pirates there is no cheating" Shay said, wiping a tear away.

The boy looked at her, "who are you. Are you Shanks' friend?" she was about to tell him 'no', when Shanks smiled while ruffling her hair, "yes, her name is Shayla and this is Luffy" Shanks introduced them and Shayla got mad, "stop it" she complained slapping his hand away. why is he treat her like a child, they are almost the same age… or were.

Right at that moment the doors to the bar was kicked open, and a lazy looking man came in with a group of men following him, "we are mountain bandits, but we aren't here to tear up the place. Sell us sake, 20 barrels ought to do" the man said.

"I'm sorry I ran out of alcohol," the barmaid said apologizing, "hmm, that's odd. The pirates seem to drink something. Is it water?" The bandit said not believing her, "they're drinking the last of it" Makino continued.

"Sorry, it seems we drank the whole place dry. But you can have this bottle it's still locked" Shanks said while giving him his drink, but it didn't go as excepted.

Shayla knew that he was about to smash the bottle over Shanks, so she took her hand up. The bottle still broke but there was no drink over him. The sake was in the air, "what is this?" the men around her panicked.

She wanted to throw it back at him but put it in the cup next to her. Shanks didn't want to fight, even though he could beat them all without breaking a sweat. "Look at this mess. I'm sorry Makino-san do you have a rag" Shanks went down to the floor and started to pick up the pieces.

"oh, I'll do it," Makino said and was on her way over to the other side when she heard more bottle breaking, "it seems you like cleaning. Them maybe this is more fulfilling. See you wimps" and the Bandits left the bar. "are you okay, captain-san" Makino wanted to help him, "yeah I'm fine" and he started to laugh, his crew following right behind.

Shay jumped down to the floor, "it would be easier to clean this if the floor was dry" and she took her hand over the wet spot and lifted the drink off the floor, "do you still want this Makino? I don't know if I can remove the dirt though" Shay asked the older woman, "No you can throw it in the sink."

Luffy looked at her powers with stars in his eyes, "that's so cool Shayla" She smiled at him, "let me show to something else" Shay made the drink go around him and even freezing it to a big ball then unfreezing it moving it around like a snake to throw the liquid out the open door.

The pirates, Luffy and Makino all clapped, and she smiled a little embarrassed. Then Luffy remembered what he was doing before, "why didn't you fight them. No matter how many there were or how strong they looked. You should have fought them. That's not how men are supposed to act" Luffy said offended.

"I can understand how you feel. But it's just sake, nothing to get upset about" Shanks reasoned. "I don't care," Luffy said stubbornly and started to eat something a purple fruit. "Hahaha eating your frustration out"

Shanks' face quickly turned blue when he realized what Luffy was eating. Shay looked at the fruit "that's a weird-looking fruit" not really caring what was happening.

That was until the moody little boy's arm stretched like rubber, which was the case now. Shanks panicked grabbing the boy's legs turning upside down trying to get the fruit out of him. When it was too late Shanks yelled at him for eating a devil's fruit and being an idiot.

-x-

Luffy ran into the village showing his new powers to everyone while Shayla and Shanks sat outside talking, "I can't believe you got your own crew now. What happened to the goofy little kid?" she teased taking off his hat and ruffing his very red hair.

"Believe it I'm not the kid you used to beat anymore. I'm much stronger now" he said proudly. "The three scars over your eye make you look... mysterious," she meant cool but there was no way she'll ever admit that, nope. He smiled, "you still got this old thing?" looking at his hat.

"Hey, it's captain's old hat it's precious to me" Shanks took the hat from her and laid it on her head, "then again so are you" Shayla blushed not really sure if he meant it.

Then Shanks laughed out loud, "Don't treat me like Luffy" and punched him over the head and he groans in pain, "even after all these years you still the same" Shay sat quietly next to him, "For me, it was last night, how's daddy and the crew" unsure of what to expect, "I saw him 5 years after you went missing, he and the crew were heartbroken. They almost went into war with Big Mom because he thought that she kidnapped you" she laughed a little.

"No one has never seen him like that and the only thing the crew could do was to look for you. They are even doing it now." Shanks said and it made Shayla's heart melt to know that her family still cares for her. "Shanks…" not knowing how to ask, "Of course I will take you over to them" She smiled and hugged him, "thank you" tears streaming down her cheek as he patted her back.

Shanks and his crew decided to go on their last voyage before leaving for good, "come with us Shayla" he yells from the deck, "Hey, Shanks how come she can sail with you and not me" the boy next to her whines.

"simple, she is very strong and my special guest" he was teasing Luffy, "I'm strong too" the tired to defend, "you will may be strong but your body is not" and Shay flew onboard the ship, leaving the little boy behind.

"nice ship" Shay commented while looking around, "boss, who is this girl and why is she with us," a man with a bandana asked, "This girl is the true daughter of Whitebeard and has been missing for 12 years. So, we are getting her back to her crew" and his men gasped. "Whaaaat" they yelled at the same time which was funny.

"now Shay-Chan, what happened? where have you been all this time," Shanks asked. Did he just call her… oh hell no, "don't call me chan like a child we are about the same age.

But I remember a storm and was on my way to daddy when a strong wind took me over the rail. The next time I woke, I was in Makino's bar. I don't know how I ended up so far away or why" the pirates were thinking of a solution. But none of them had any, not that's she expected to.

-x-

They went back to the village a couple of hours later. The village was all quiet, and no one was there, "where is everybody" the fat one, Lucky roo asked. Shay jumped down to land and felt some people gathered, "there're people fighting over there" and pointed north.

The crew came as the mayor was begging for the bandits to let go of Luffy. "huh, that why nobody was there to greet us at the port" the captain sounded disappointed, "what are you, a kid. You're a pirate, why do you expect people to greet you" she asked, and Shanks smiled at her.

The bandit said something, but Shanks ignored him, "Luffy I thought your punches are as strong as a pistol" Luffy didn't like it, "Shut up" and the bandit said something annoying and she just sat by the house. Some weak bandit underling pointed a gun at Shanks and in the end, it was the underling that got shot by Lucky Roo.

The bandits had the nerves to call pirates unfair like it was some kind of game. The pirates questioned their sanity too like how they thought that they were some kind of saints.

Shanks gave them a speech, "Listen, bandits, you can spill food or drinks or even spit on me I'll laugh it off. However, for whatever reason, if you hurt a friend of mine. I won't forgive you" .Shayla looked at him with a smile, 'how cool' she whispered and if anyone heard her, she would deny it 100 percent.

The underlings came toward them, and Benn Beckerman was ready to fight, "Wait Benn, Shayla, you go" the pirates, bandits, and villagers look at him like he was crazy to send a girl at them.

"But boss..." but he was too focused on the girl, "you can do it, right?" Shay just stood up a little offended that he would ask her that and went over to him, "let's make it fun. If you can beat them without your powers, I'll give you my meat every day till you're home" Shanks suggested knowing how much she like a challenge and food, "come one that's too easy.

How about I beat them closed eyes and get your desert too" She smiled devilishly, "Alright" and the two fist-boomed.

Shay was about to take her bandana from around her waist which wasn't there anymore, "where's my bandana?" and look around, "it's at the bar I washed it. But take mine" Makino said.

Shayla put it on and was ready, "come at me underlings" and felt the footsteps, a man swung his sword at her and she punched him in the stomach. The next she kicked while breaking his sword in the mix. The battle was quickly over and the only one left standing was their stupid boss.

When he saw his men beaten, he got scared quickly begging and he told them that Luffy started it, "a coward only threatens when he feels safe" Shay commented, he threw a smoke bomb. She tried to hold his leg with her earth powers, but he got away.

Shanks panicked as he blames himself while Shay took her shoes off and trapped the ground, "calm down. They went dock to get a small boat" she told him and was about to leave. "I'll go Shayla" Shanks ran past her and she suddenly got a bad feeling. She ran after him and saw him as he threw his hat and coat to her and jump into the water.

Luffy was in the water and was about to be eating when Shanks saved him. Tears came to her eyes as she saw how a sea-king ate his arm. falling down but was caught by Yasopp who comforted her.

Shayla helps them out of the water with her bending.

Shay hugged Luffy as Benn took Shanks to the ship, "don't cry Luffy. I love to see your smile shining like the sun" Shanks gave his arm for the boy and she would do anything for that sacrifice not to go to waste.

Shanks was in the infirmary at his ship and she decided to visit him, "What's so special about Luffy?" she questions, "Dahahaha reminds me of captain Roger. Don't you think" he smiled, "yes a little" not asking if it was worth it since pirates never live in regret.

"you'll see it soon enough" and Shay sat at the bed next to him and he pulls her in for a hug, "it's okay let it all out" he encourages, "Dummy I'm not the one who should be crying. You lost an arm for God's sake" Shay cried even harder and he was there comforting her.

It's been 3 days since the incident and the red-haired pirates were going ready to set sail. The last couple of days Shayla has been helping even though Shanks told her not to worry.

Shay had become quite close with Luffy and she had come to care for him. for the last couple of days Luffy asked her to stay here with him but she couldn't, not when her family was looking for her.

Shay was finally going back to her family. For her, it has been about a week but for everyone else, it has been 12 long painful years.

She was at the harbor and was waiting for Shanks to say goodbye to Luffy, "I've decided to become a pirate on my own." Luffy said proudly and of course, Shanks had to ruin that, "either way I wouldn't have taken you with me. Like you could ever become a pirate" pointing his tongue out mocking him or rather encourage him.

Luffy got angry, "I will. I'll gather a crew better than yours and find the best treasure in the world. No matter what I'll become the pirate king" Shanks looks proud, "oh, you are going to beat us" with a big smile and took his hat off, "then. I'll let you take care of this hat. It's very important to me.

Someday bring it back to me when you've become a great pirate. That's our promise Luffy" and went over to the ship ready to set sail "Okay, I can see the resemble" she said.

"Wait Shanks, I'll say goodbye to him too" and Shayla jumped down. She hugged him, "I'll see you at sea one day then. Until we meet again" and kissed his forehead.

"let's go Shayla" Shanks yells, and she ran over to the ship and was on the bridge connecting the ship and dock, "Shayla. Please don't go" Luffy almost begged, she looked at him as he was walking over her, "sorry Luffy I can't stay".

This time he grabbed her arm, "Please don't leave, the kid here does like me" Shayla saw the sadness in his eyes, "Luffy…" not knowing what to say, "Please don't leave me here alone. I don't have anybody else" and it was her heart broke.

She knew she was so lucky to have her family and sometimes forgot that not everybody was that lucky. Could she really stay here for him? Shay looked at Shanks like he could somehow give her an answer but there was none.

Looking into Luffy's eyes was probably a mistake but seeing the sadness and hurt is what made her change her mind, "Okay, I'll stay" she said in a low voice not even sure of it, "But Shay what about your crew" Shanks questioned, "I've been gone for 12 years. Could a couple of months more hurt that much?" Shayla almost regretted saying.

She faced Luffy, "I'll stay but one for a couple of months and then go back" talking to both of them. Luffy was happy and hugged her, "thank you, Shayla" with a big smile, "you're welcome Sunshine" patting his back and Shanks sighed, "let's set sail".

But before that she jumped up to the deck and hugged Shanks goodbye well at least the next time, "I'll be much stronger next time we meet so, don't go soft on me now. I want to beat you at your fullest" she said almost cocky, "huh, you too are challenging me. What should I tell your father if I see him"? the pirate captain asked.

"Tell him I'm still alive and on an island in East Blue to get stronger. Tell him I'll be back soon and that I love him." as tears were falling down her face. Shanks and his crew decided to ask one last time before leaving for good.

"are you sure you don't was to come with us, Shayla," he said almost begging. "I'll stay here and leave in a couple of months". She insisted and the red-haired pirate finally left for good.

"I guess you stock with me" she patted his head and he faced her with a bright smile that rivaled the sun.


	8. Enter Ace and Sabo

It has been a couple of weeks since Shanks left. Shayla was staying with Makino and was sometimes helping her with the bar, "Shayla can you clean table 3" the barmaid asked, "I'm on it, Makino". She was eating and sleeping here for free so, helping her a little was no problem.

After 3 hours of work, she was free to go and met up with Luffy who was trying to play with some kids. They were totally avoiding given the ball to the young boy, "oi, guys let me play too" he asked, "we don't want to play with you or your freaky powers" an older boy hit him in the face.

Shayla had seen enough and went over to him, "if you think his powers are freaky then watch mine", she caught his feet with her earth and he fell backward, and she caught his hands too. she jumped so hard that he was thrown into the ocean like a catapult. The stars in Luffy's eyes made her smirk.

The other kids she beat without her powers. There was no force to her kicks and they got scared and cried home to their mommies, "come, Luffy I'll play with you" he smiled gratefully at her, "thanks Shay". His nickname for her was the same as her family.

They played for some time, when Luffy suddenly stopped, "what's wrong sunshine," she asked concerned, "why don't the other kids like me" he asked in a sad voice, "because they are spoiled brats that don't know what a great boy you are" she went over to him, "I want to have friends" he complained.

"and you'll get friends. You don't need them, you'll get some that value you for who you are. Remember Luffy don't ever settle for less than what you deserve" she encouraged, and the boy gave her one of his heartwarming smiles, "mmm" he nodded, and she ruffled his hair.

-x-

The next day while the two were having fun, a marine ship arrived at the docks. It had a dog head figure and a man with a strong aura came towards them, "Shay run!" Luffy backed away and puff… he was gone.

The man didn't scare her, maybe intimidating her a little. His aura reminded her of her father and even Roger. Who was he? "Oi girl, where did Luffy run of to," he asked with an annoying sigh, "why did he run away like you were going to kill him," she asked feeling brave.

"He's my grandson I would never kill him. I would just give him a workout" Shay was curious, "oi old man, can you show me how to do that" he didn't understand, "do what" he asked, "How to make people so afraid of you, that you very present scares them", with stars in her eyes, "Bwahahaha, you are a funny kid. Alright I'll show you, let's find Luffy first" and the went to look for the missing boy.

Since Luffy was an idiot he wasn't hard to find and was hiding behind a rock with his head expose for the world to see. "Lesson no. 1: beat the person into a pup so many times until they can't help but be afraid." Shay watched as Luffy's grandfather greeted him with a punch a big lump came out as a result, "wow this old man is crazy" she said with a smile and she loved it.

"Let's start your marine training Luffy," his grandfather said, "I'm not going to be a marine. I wanna be a pirate." Shayla sighed, smart Luffy tell a marine that's not afraid to kill you, that you want to be a pirate, "what was that" the old man said as a warning for you to change your answer.

"I'm going to be the pirate king. That's the promise we made when Shanks gave me this hat" Luffy replied not getting the ammo. This of course made the man angry he took Luffy by the cheek and went straight to the mountains.

Suddenly the cheek started to stretch, and it surprised his grandfather, "Luffy what's this" not wanting to think, "I ate the Gum-Gum no mi. I'm a rubber human" and Shay could feel some kind of power in his hand and she ran after the two.

"hey old man where are we going" he looked at her, "I'm taking Luffy up to an old friend to be a marine. You go back" She ignored him, and the boy just bounced up and down, "as I said I'm going to become a pirate like Shanks" Shay wasn't paying attention anymore and walk-in her own thoughts.

-x-

Soon they came to an old hut and knock or maybe slammed would be the right word on the door. Three men came out, one looking a little like a woman, "Stop it. Whoever you are, do you want to get killed" he screamed and when the big one saw who it was, he panicked, "Garp-san". Shay smiled, 'huh, that's his name'. "what a crappy looking dump" Luffy commented as ran around like the ball of energy that he is.

She listened to their conversation a little and heard there was a kid named Ace here, interesting. Garp introduced Luffy and looked at her, "Who are you" he asked, "I'm Shayla" stirring a couple of seconds more, and when back to his conversation, "take care of them too" the men complained. Luffy and Shay walked around a bit when someone spat on him and the person was about to do it on her too.

"if you value your life you'll stop right there" but the boy did it anyway and Shay stopped it right before her face and throw it back at him, but he dodged. The two starred at each other as a competition, one doesn't want the other to win... whatever it was.

"oh, Ace. Luffy, Shayla this is Ace. He's 3 years older than you Luffy. You are going to stay with them" Garp said. The youngest boy was still trying to get an apology out of this Ace guy, but his grandpa punched him instead, "try to get along" the bandits complain and with one look they agreed. "See that what I'm talking about. I want it too, old man. What's lesson two" Shay asked, "I'll tell you another time," he said before he left.

The boy on the bison walk past them both and they all went into the hunt to eat. "it's time to eat scum bags" and a giant bowl of meat was served to them. It was a battle in itself.

Shay ran over to the meat, but someone tried to stop her, and she kicked him. She fought everyone that stood in her way while she stuffed her face with a lot of pieces. The others were too scared to face her, except Ace who just took 6. Then Shay took two more and Ace did the same and it continued until everything was gone.

Luffy didn't get any and was eating a small bowl of rice, "I want one more old man" but apparently, she was a woman. Who would have thought? Dadan was her name and she told him stories to scare him, but it didn't work.

Ace got up and went out, "Where is he going," the younger of two asked. They both got up and went after him. When Ace notice they were following him, he kicked a tree Luffy ran back but Shay jumped over it and continued after the boy again. She didn't help Luffy because she wasn't going to be here forever, he'll have to learn to take care of himself especially with his new home.

They came to a ravine with a bridge next to it. Shay admired nature and looked down while Luffy had caught up and followed Ace on the bridge, only to be hit by him and he fell down screaming. Shay tried to use her bending but was too late, but he would be back soon anyway.

She followed Ace to see if he'd dare to do the same to her. The nerves when he tried and she blocked it with her forearm almost broke the pipe in the process, "don't know what's your problem nor do I care, but this isn't the way to make us go away" no-hit of a joke in her voice. Ace looked annoyed and walked away. She doesn't really know why she keeps running after him but there was something about him that felt familiar and she was determent to find out.

Shay followed him to a big tree far into the forest. Ace was sitting with a blond kid and by the sound of it, probably counting their treasures: talking, laughing, and having fun. 'so, there is this side of him too' she thought and sat by the root of the tree.

15mins later they jumped down and were shocked to see she was sitting there, "who are you and what are you doing here" the blond yelled, "Oh nothing much just enjoying the day" leaning back and closing her eyes.

The blond not liking the answer pointed his pipe at her, "Ace, would you kindly tell your friend to stop pointing that thing at me, if he values his life," the boy laughed, though it as a joke but Ace didn't laugh and the blond stopped, "like seriously" not believing it. Ace looked away embarrassed.

"Great, now that's out of the pictures; Hi, I'm Shayla. Let me be your friend" she smiled at them, "no way" they said at the same time.

Shay knows how to deal with boy's, "what if I beat you both" maybe they thought she was a dumb or spoiled rich girl. A way for them to understand how much stronger she was, is to kick their asses so badly that they can't do anything about it, tihi.

Shay showed them her water bending by making some water circling around her and attack them with ice she froze. After 5 shots they decided to split up 'smart' Ace attacking her from the right and the blond kid attacking from the left, both of them having their pipes.

Shay let them both get close until they could almost touch her, and she used her water and froze it around herself like a shield. When they both hit it, she moved her wrist and turned the ice to water and slammed them both to a tree, and freeze them there.

Ace didn't understand how this girl could be so strong or why she wanted to be his friend. He knew she got along with Luffy. "why do you want to be our friend" he asked, "I have never had a friend my age and I want to see the real you behind that tough scale" Shay said in a teasing tone but was serious.

She saw how he reacted as if he didn't think it was worth it and she let them both go. She knows at some point Luffy would charm his way into their hearts as he had hers. Until that happens, she would have a little fun with them.

"What are you guys saving up for with all that treasure" pointed to the branch. They looked shocked, "relax, I don't want nor need your probably stolen money" that calmed them down. "we are saving up to be pirates," the blond said, "I'm a pirate too, on my father's ship" her eyes soften.

"funny Ace's father is- oww why did you hit me" The blond screamed, "learn to keep your mouth shut, Sabo" Ace was angry. There was something he didn't want her to know, at least yet.

It was like the duel never happen as the three ended up getting along quite well. They got hungry and decided to go fishing by a river nearby while having a little competition. Shay took her feet into the water and stood there, waiting.

Sabo and Ace took their pipes and beat the fish out of the river, "oi, what are you doing?" Sabo complained, both catching 7 each. Shay didn't say anything and took her foot forward and moved her arms in a u-motion.

After doing that four-time she made the 10 small water bobbles with each having 2 fishes in it, "I win, boys" smirking at her two new friends. They didn't care about the fish anymore, "what's that power" Ace asked, "which devil's fruit did it come from" Sabo asked a little smarter.

"try and guess," she said while throwing the fish to the grass. "I think it's a water devil's fruit" Sabo guessed, "that's an interesting guess. But if that was true how can I do this" she gathered some woods and lit it on fire.

Shay laughed at their reaction and wished that she could draw it. It felt like forever since she last draw '12 years' but she has been here for about a month now.

It suddenly clicked for her. she hasn't drawn anything because her book was back on the ship. "oh God oh God oh God" she panicked back and forth.

The two boys looked, "what's wrong" Ace asked. She couldn't tell the two she just beat that she was upset over a sketchbook. They would laugh at her for overreacting. "I lost something important to me and it's part of my dream" she was a little depressed now.

"what was it," Sabo asked concerned. "nothing…" and the topic was dropped.

By sunset, the three decided to go home meeting again in the morning. Ace and Shayla walked back together to the bandits' hut, "your father is a pirate. Is he a famous one?" he asked carefully, "yeah. He's at the top" smiling remembering her crew.

"Did he leave you here?" Ace asked, "No. I fell over the rail at his ship and woke up in a village close by" Shay looked sad that it happened. "why don't you go back then" she smiled at him, "already want to get rid of me? Just as I thought we've become friends" a blush hit his cheeks. "don't worry I'll be here for a little longer" ruffing his hair playfully.

"where's Luffy. I thought that he was with you" a tall man looking like a chicken said, "I don't know" Ace said while the two walks past them, they just delivered the bandits' food. Unfortunately, Luffy didn't come home that night.

The next morning Shayla felt someone trying to wake her up, "oi Shayla get up" it was Ace, "leave me alone" and turning around. "come on, we are going to catch breakfast and meet up with Sabo" he shakes her again, but this time she looked at him with a dark aura, "stop it" almost breathing fire.

He didn't say anything else and walked out to meet with the blond kid. A few hours later she woke up and was looking for her friend but remembered the incident before. Shayla got up and went outside, "hey, is Luffy back yet," she asked one of the mountain bandits, "no. he didn't come back last night" a little disappointed thinking that maybe she should look for him but decided against it and ran into the forest to look for her friends.

She found them near a lake eating fish, "did you save some for me" she asked them, "oh we're almost done. But you can get the fishtail." Sabo threw it to her, and she looked at it like it was trash which for her it was. "no thanks" she threw it back to him and went to the river to catch her own food. Shay bent the water so she could walk at the bottom and felt someone following behind her,

"I'll keep it up and you guys will catch me breakfast" while swinging her arm around so they wouldn't get wet, "that's so cool. How are you doing this" Sabo grinned, "I'll tell you later if you catch me something good" the two took the challenge.

The boys just ate but they could still stuff themselves, "what's this power you have, Shay" Sabo used is the same her family used to call her, and she smiled. "I don't know much about it but it's the power to control the element, you know fire, earth, water and air" she demonstrated, "but it doesn't come from a devil's fruit. I got if after my mother died" a little sad at the memory. They wanted to ask more but could see it was a sore topic.

-x-

A week went by and the three grew even closer if it's even possible. Finally, that night Luffy was thrown into the room, the two older already shared. He had been chased by wolves at the bottom of the ravine and found his way back. Shay treated his wounds and let him sleep after, clearly tired.

The next morning, he was ready to chase the two again. Shayla didn't mind him coming, but Ace was against it for whatever reason. "Where are you going today, Ace" Luffy yelled after them.

Shayla decided to go after them later, so the two boys could try and get along. It was actually kind of annoying that they couldn't all be together, but she could see that Ace was very slowly warming up to Luffy. He followed him for in rain, wind, and in storms. No matter what the two boys refused to give in to each other. Ace refused to let Luffy follow him and Luffy refused to give up. It went on for days, weeks, months.

"Can't you just let him come" Shayla was tired of it all, "No" was the only answer Ace gave while standing up to go out, "you're coming?" when he saw she was still half-sleeping. "Go ahead. I'll be there later" she turned around, "you're doing that a lot lately" he responded, "The two of you are giving me a headache" he just hummed and went out. "wait for me Ace" Luffy screamed following him yet again. Shayla just closed her eyes, falling asleep finally some peace and quiet.

Shay woke up a few hours later and went over to the big tree they used to meet at. "what are you guys doing" when she saw them putting their treasure into boxes, "We stole from Blue jam's crew and now they are after us. They almost found our hiding spot" Sabo told her. Shayla's eyes widen and helped them move it to a different place. She has never met this Blue jam before but she didn't want her two friend's money to be stolen when they worked so hard to get this far.

Deep into the forest they found another tree and thought this would do for now. Sabo went out not long ago when she turned to Ace, "how did they almost find it" she questioned, "Luffy was screaming and they followed the sound. We managed to hide but had to move it before they came back" Ace explained, "so where's Luffy then" thinking he maybe ran away, "he got caught by them" Shayla looked at her friend trying to understand what he was saying, "what now?" not sure if she heard right.

"Ace, Shayla" Sabo called them, "did they search our old place," Ace asked. Sabo looked shocked, "no, there's no way for them to know. He hasn't told them anything" the two boys panicked, "what? You actually meant it!" Shayla screamed and jumped down, running to their hideout, "where's their hideout… you know what, never mind" she took her shoes off and slammed them into the ground. "the gray terminal," she said and ran towards it and the two boys followed behind her.

As she got closer, Shayla could hear Luffy's cries for help and it broke her heart, 'I'm coming sunshine' and broke the wall to the house.

She was faced with an ugly pale-skinned man with spike gloves on. It had blood on it, and he stood in front of a badly hurt Luffy, "SHAYLA" he yells. She was about to lose it when Ace and Sabo stopped her, "Shay we'll handle this. You take care of him" referring to the young boy.

"I'm going to kill him" she was more focused on the older man, "he needs you more right now. Don't let this anger blind you" Sabo encouraged. She knew he was right, she let her judgment get clouded, "alright" she nodded and went over to Luffy.

Shayla cut the robes with wind and caught him before hitting the ground. "Ace, she got him, let's go" Sabo was about to run, "go ahead. When I face an opponent, I won't run" he stubbornly said, the two friends were kind of already used to this.

Shayla let Luffy down and stood by Ace, "It's a habit you have to get rid of" she told him. Sabo came up to them too, "if I lose to kids, I might as well quit being a pirate" the man said, "then we'll make you quit" the three attacking him.

-x-

The four of them went over to a safe place to get their wounds checked. Shayla had a little experience with wounds as she sometimes used to help Marco and the nurses. Luffy was crying because he thought that he was going to die while she clearance and gave him bandages.

At some point, Ace got sick of his tears as he jumped down from the hill he was sitting on, " you're so annoying. Shut up! how long are you going to cry? I really hate weakling and crybabies" he screamed at the boy.

Luffy shut up right there surprising the 3 older, "thank you… for saving me" he bowed as he was about to crying again, which made Ace mad again, but Sabo stopped him, "come on now, he's just thanking us".

There was something the older of the two black-hair didn't understand, "anyways why didn't you tell them? Those guys would kill women and children without a second thought" the young by eyes was covered by a hat, "if I told them… I couldn't be your friend" Luffy said in a low voice.

"that's better than dying, right? Why do you want to be my friend that much anyway? After all those things I put you through, why did you still follow me out here?" Shayla smiled a little, it was his first step of opening up to him.

Luffy looked at him with sad eyes, "because… because there's no one else. I can't go back to windmill village and I hate those mountain bandits… if I didn't follow you, I'd be all alone. Being alone is worse than getting hurt" Ace somehow soften at the younger boy's broken voice.

"what about your parents" he started, "I only have grandpa," Luffy said firmly. The next questions were what got her attention and it was like Ace was searching for acceptance from him then he asked, "Was it good that I was born". He didn't seem convinced when Luffy yelled, "of course" and she could see a big scar in his heart.

Shayla didn't know what came over her when she hugged him, "oi, what are you doing" he asked not expecting her to do that. "I'm sorry for whoever made you question yourself like that" she whispers in his ear, only for him to hear and she could feel him tense.

It made the two others look at her confused not understand why a girl would do that, but they let it go. Sabo then explained, now that Blue jam was after them for beating his subordinates and stealing his money, he would be done for if he was ever caught. Ace and Luffy agreed with him clearly not understanding why he was saying that.

Shay hit them over the head, "he wants to stay with us, idiots" she sighed at their stupidity, "finally someone with a brain" the blond almost cheered. She went over to him, "even if they aren't blood-related, they are very similar" as they watch the two argue about something.

-x-

The next morning was kind of weird when Dadan stood before them and screamed when she couldn't figure out who the new kid was. Shayla wasn't really listening to the conversation and tried to keep the noises out. But what she did hear was Sabo farting not only once but twice and she blew him into the wall with her wind, clearing the air in the process.

"oi, what are you doing" the blond complained, "you are making the room toxic, it's disgusting" as she turned around to sleep better.

The three boys were used to the girl's sleeping routine and just went ahead. When she woke up she was so hungry and went out to hunt with the boys. It was right about lunchtime when she found them fascinating by something, "what are you guys doing" she looked over Luffy's shoulder.

"Shay, see what we found, it's a beetle. We want it to fight this spider we found" the youngest showed it to her like a trophy. "Aaaaaah, get that thing away from me" she screamed quickly stepping back. "is the great Shayla scared of insects" Sabo laughed as he walked over to her with it.

"No. No, stay away" she was literally shaking, and her voice broke a little. "guys stop," Ace said, "but Ace she scared of this awesome beetle" Luffy had a hard time believing someone, not thinking this was cool. "Look Shay it's is amazing. Here hold it you'll love it" the boy ran over to her with it but she didn't like it one bit so, she ran away. Sabo thought this would be the best time to get revenge from this morning and took the spider chasing her with it too.

It went on her about a minute when, "Stop it both of you, now" Ace scream at them and they froze in their track. He went over to his friends and realized that the girl kept running into the forest. "I'll go after her" leaving the two in regret for hurting their friend.

Ace found her a little far from the forest leaning her head to her knees. He could hear her sobbing and it hurt him. Why would it hurt so much, it never felt like this with the others. The raven-haired kneed down in front of her, "go away, Ace" she said in a broken voice making it obvious that she had cried.

"why. I didn't do anything" he wanted to be here. "I don't want anyone to see me like this, especially you" she lifted her head a little up so her eyes were visible.

"Me? Why is that" he was curious, "I admire you and you probably think that I'm weak for crying over little animals" putting her face away again. Ace didn't like seeing the strong and confident stranger he had grown to call a friend so sad. He grabbed her arms gently removing them from her face showing it for the world to see.

Even though her eyes were all red from tears, she still looked beautiful, "there is no way I think of you as weak. If anything, it would be powerful and fierce" while hugging her closer to himself, removing her tears with his thumb.

Ace vowed to keep that beautiful smile on her face.

His words shocked her and she never expected he was capable of saying something so… right. "you really think that" she looked at him with desperate eyes, afraid he might change his mind. "Without a doubt" his eyes were telling her everything. "Thank you," she said while tears ran down her cheek.

"If you ever doubt yourself like that. I'll always be there to knock some senses into you" he teased, "dummy that my line" she smirked, removing her tears with her bandana.


	9. Garp returns

Shayla was a little embarrassed to face Luffy and Sabo after the whole spider and beetle incident. She hated that she was scared of insects, but there was no controlling this fear.

Ace went ahead of her because Shay wanted some time to get herself together before going back to her two friends. What would they say to her? They would probably laugh at her because of it. She would have to get this over with sooner rather than later or it would just be awkward to go back, more awkward.

She took a deep breath before going back and was quickly jumped, "I'm sorry Shay, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted you to see how cool it was" Luffy cried. Did he just? "I'm sorry too, Shay. We've never seen you scared of anything and I took advantage of this chance, but I went too far" Sabo said sincerely. They both apologized and didn't laugh at her. They really didn't think she was a weak girl?

Shayla smiled, "I forgive you" hugged Luffy back and signaled for Sabo to come here too. He blushed a little and went shyly over to them.

Ace laughed in the background, further increasing Sabo's blush. "come and join us Ace" she called him, "no" he said coolly. The young girl knew he wouldn't give in. Shay sighed, curled her hand into a fist, and bending the earth around his legs. Then took her hand up to her shoulder pulling him closer to them.

In a matter of seconds, he was right beside them and Shayla quickly hugged him before he could register what had happened, "your powers can be really annoying" he commented and slowly embracing her back.

-x-

They got hungry and went out to hunt. They caught two crocodiles, one to eat and the other to sell in town. The three boys sat on top of each other's shoulder and pretended to be a man. Shayla walked next to 'him' and played his daughter while pulling the dead reptile.

They got the skin for a good price and Ace suggested that they should eat ramen in a restaurant. As soon as they entered, they were about to be kicked out for being 'poor looking'. Sabo then showed them a golden seal, claiming to have found it outside. That story felt weird to her because she would have had noticed something like that was out on the street.

Shayla dismissed it for now but still thought to ask him later. They ordered ramen and a woman who was serving them came in with 4 bowls. It was delicious and they quickly ate it, ordering more.

They soon got caught but not before eating 32 bowls of ramen in total and jumped out of the window to escape. Happy that they got away the friends planned on going back to the woods, "Sabo" a man called, "Oi Sabo his calling you" Ace told him. Sabo looked back for a second before continuing, "he's got the wrong person" the blond defended.

The friends went over to a cliff and questioned him about the man, "I'm the son of a noble" finally answering them. The two black-haired boys looked confused, "son of a noble? Who is?" they asked, "I am" he screamed. Both of them just picked his nose, "so?" they asked. Shayla stood back and watch the scene, if they reacted like that to Sabo's father, would they do the same when she told them about hers? Hopefully.

Sabo told them that he ran away from home and that he was always a failure in their eyes. He was just a tool and would only get their love if he married a royal girl. Even though he had parents he was all alone.

"Ace, Shayla, Luffy. We'll definitely set sail one day and leave this country. To be free. I wanna know about the world and write a book about my adventures. I don't mind having to study navigation. I'll be stronger and become a pirate" Sabo declared proudly, making them all smile.

"You don't have to tell me, you know. I'll be a pirate, I'll fight, fight, fight until I'm the most famous. That's the way I'll prove my existence. I don't care if the bastards in the world don't recognize me. I don't care how much they hate me. I'll become a pirate; I won't run from anyone nor lose to anyone. Everybody will know my name," Ace vowed with his pipe in the air.

"oh, I see" the youngest of the 4 stepped over to the edge. "I'll become the Pirate King" Luffy yelled. Shocking the two older boys, "huh?" he just laughed. "you're talking nonsense again" Ace said while ruffing his own hair.

Sabo on the other hand join the boy and laughed too, "you're so funny, Luffy. I can't wait to see what will happen with you in the future" Shayla walked over to them, "I can see this one causing trouble for everyone" she patted him on the head, "what about you Shay" Luffy giggled.

It was her turn to dramatically scream her dream over the ocean, "I want to draw the world. I'll travel the world as a pirate and draw whatever looks the most beautiful on an island. Then I'll draw it in a way that illustrates the beauty of this world," she smirked at them. All of them flashing her a bright smile too, supporting each other's goals.

"It's great that we all wanted to become pirates. But is it's okay we all want to become captains too" Sabo started, "I didn't think of that? Sabo, I planned for you to become my navigator" Ace decided. "you'll be on my ship" Luffy declared, "I refuse" both boys yelled, "I'm going back to my crew" the girl smiled.

They all stir at her confused, "what do you mean your crew" the youngest asked. "I'm a pirate on board my father's crew that's how I know Shanks. Our two crews used to fight" she told them, but she didn't think it was time to tell them who her old man really was yet.

Shayla was afraid something in their relationship would change if she did. It wasn't like with Sabo's father, he was just a lowly noble from a faraway sea. The great pirate Edward Newgate aka. Whitebeard was known thought the whole world and sadly it always somehow affected her getting friends. She loves these idiots and didn't want to lose them, especially not when they all four got along so well.

"oh alright. Then it's the three of us that going to be a captain" the blond remembering it now.

-x-

Ace left not long ago to grab something and the three of them just played around. "Luffy, controlling a devil's fruit power can be difficult and you have to learn how to use it in your own style. There is no right or wrong everything depends on you" Shayla encouraged, "I learn this new trick," he told her, "then show me" she smiled. "alright, here I come. Gomu Gomu no pistole" he stretched his arm trying to hit her. But he ended up hitting the ground and then himself, "that something you have to work on sunshine" she giggled.

"Shay, Luffy come over here. Ace's back and wants us here" Sabo said. They walk over to a stump with 4 small red cups, "we'll find out who'll become a captain in the future. Maybe we'll all be on different ships" Ace told them. "Did you steal that liquor from Dada?" the youngest asked.

"Did you guys know, when men drink together, they become brothers?" Ace said smiling, ignoring the previous question. 'His smile looks really cute' the girl thought "brothers really" a big smile appeared on all their faces as he poured them some. "Maybe we won't be pirates on the same ship, but we'll be united by our bonds of brotherhood. No matter where we are or what we are doing… no one can break this bond." The boys took their cup and were ready to drink it, "what's wrong Shay, aren't you going to drink" the blond asked.

"This a bond between men and brotherhood, I'm neither," she told them, "but you're one of us" Ace responded, "I know. This is a men's vow, it's all for you guys. We can make another vow after you guys become brothers" she smiled meaning every word. "Alright but only if you sure" Luffy waited for some kind of confirmation and she nodded, "Ace continue" she was happy for them and that they found each other. Shayla didn't see the last 12 years as a total loss, she met these misfits after all.

"Alright, from now on we are brother's" the three of them clanked their cups together before drinking it.

"Now, let's make a vow for us all. I may not be a boy, but I am glad that I found you guys. I am 11 years and I actually never made a friend my age. You are a blessing and I love you. Here's a toast to family" she drank it too and almost spat it out again, "this is what daddy loves to drink so much" she questioned.

"Like it or not we too are bonded" and the guys cheered.

-x-

It's been a week since their vows, the 3 brothers and a girl was facing some delinquents close to the big gates. The fight against them was pretty easy and when the guards came, they ran away. They lived free, with no one to tell them what to do, it was… perfect.

The three boys she grew to call her family had just bought or rather stolen a sketchbook. So now she could practice her dream before actually going to sea herself. It was their way of supporting her goal and she would do whatever to help them too.

They came home with a deer for them to eat and gave it to Dadan. When dinner was ready at the hut it was chaos as always. Dadan got mad at them and threw them all into the bathroom to take a shower. Shayla didn't take a bath with the boys so; she made her own little place and got her own water to bath. She was growing up after all.

-x-

The next morning Dogra woke her and Luffy up because someone was there to visited them. Luffy quickly ran out of the room to see who it was. Shay turned around to sleep a little longer or that's what she hoped. Ace picked her up and took her outside, "you can't sleep all day" he took her out to the sun.

"No! Ace" and she curled up against him, "Shayla" he whispered and made her look. "Makino" Shay jumped down and hugged the woman. Makino had brought them clothes, for Luffy, it was a t-shirt with a star and for Shayla, it was a white dress with purple flowers. She didn't want to change in front of everybody, so she went inside.

When she came back out, she saw Sabo was given a purple shirt and Makino was trying the size on Ace, who was blushing, 'that's cute' she thought and smirked at his embarrassment. Shay walked over to the other guys, "Wow Shay you look like a girl" Luffy complimented, "She is a girl, stupid. But he's right Shay you look good" Sabo said in a gentleman kind of way.

Shayla looked at Ace went over to them blushing even more. "What's wrong Ace are you sick," she asked concerned and touched his forehead. "I-I'm fine," he said not looking at her at all, 'that's weird' she thought.

Makino made them all dinner and everybody enjoyed it with a big smile, "when I become a pirate I'll have a chef that can make great food like this" Sabo vowed, "I'm going to be a pirate first so, that's impossible" Ace challenged, "that's not fair. I'm going to become a pirate before either of you two" Luffy declared and the mountain bandits spit their drinks out as a dark figure appeared.

The two black-haired boys look at them not understanding what's going on until they heard a throat being cleared and the two boys suddenly felt fear as they turned around. "you two still going on about that" Garp asked. Ace and Luffy spit their drinks out too, "I'm telling you; you're going to be marines. Why is it so hard to understand" he yells, "Wait, Old man. How are you doing that, making them all shit their pants?" Shayla asked while pointed at all of them.

He punched Ace and Luffy over the head, "Dadan" and punched her too making all three fell to the floor. "It depends are you going to be a pirate too" he looked at Shayla with a menacing glare, "I'm not going to be a pirate. I'm already one" Shay whispers the last part, obviously not stupid. "That's Garp. so, this old man is Ace and Luffy's grandfather" Sabo looked scared too.

"Boy, you were talking about going out to sea too" Garp turned his gaze to Sabo. Luffy came and stood in front of the blond, "it's not 'boy'. It's Sabo. we shared a toast of brotherhood and promised to become pirates. Shayla too" he snitched.

Garp turned to the girl, "you lied to save yourself? Smart. You wanted to know how I make them all piss their pants?" he took his fist up, "Nah I'm good" nervously eating her food. "oh? So, in the words, there is now 4 idiot who wants me to give them a work out" cracking his hands, making them all sweat out of fear. The three boys were ready to run, Ace took Shay's hand and ran outside with the others.

Their scream could be heard throughout the forest "I said wait" the old man went after Luffy first. Garp tried to punch him but he jumped to avoid it and the ground instead. Next, it was Ace his grandpa punched after him but missed and hit the tree behind him. Sabo got caught and was spinning around, "this old man is a monster" she heard him say.

Shay on the other hand was different. When Garp tried to punch her, she punched back with stone gloves she quickly made. Garp looked surprised for a second and punched her again. So, she used her wind to redirect his fist. It went on for a while until he grabbed her by her wrist and lifted her up to his height, "I've heard rumors that a girl on a certain pirate ship had the powers to control the elements, that's you".

Shay smirked proudly "yeah, I'm the true daughter of Whitebeard. Are you going to turn me into the marines now" at least her family would come for her. Garp let her go, "No, I'm not. but according to the rumors you disappeared and are supposed to be a young adult by now" waiting for her answers, "yeah I was supposed to be" not elaborating.

He turned to the boys and they looked shocked to know who she was. Shay was afraid that they'll judge her, "let's continue brats" Garp looked at her for a second before going after them again. It was like he was covering for her. 'Nah that could be it' she thought. That meant a marine would care about a pirate. Anyway, she was grateful and went back to the hut, giving her a chance to think of what to say to them.

-x-

Shay was never known as a coward. She would face whatever problem she was having head-on, that's what her father taught her. Then why was she so afraid to talk to the guys. If they really were her friend they wouldn't care, right? It's like with Sabo's father they didn't care, but then again her father was the strongest pirate out there. But they want to be pirates too… so, they shouldn't care, right?

All these thoughts went through her head and when they came back beaten, she was facing the window, looking out into the dark sky. "Shayla is it true your father is one of the strongest pirate" Luffy asked excited, "yeah, he is" smiling down at him, "ne, Shay tell us about him" Sabo said with a big smile, "He's the captain of the Whitebeard pirates and he's the best" Smiling rival theirs.

Now she was waiting for Ace to accept her too but it never came. Shay turned to him, "Ace" her heart slowly breaking, "Ace?" Sabo asked, "Ace, come, Shayla is about to tell a story about her father" Luffy smiled at him. "I'm going to bed. I'm tired" Ace went over to sleep and Shay's worst nightmare care true: for her very best friend to leave her. "Guys I'll tell you about him another time. I'm tired too" without saying another word she lay down facing the wall tears silently going down her cheek.

-x-

The next morning, she felt awful as Luffy woke her up, "Shay it's morning get up" shaking her lightly and she saw that Ace wasn't there. "Just go without me today. Don't feel so good" Shayla said sadly not facing him at all, "but Shay it's more fun if we all are together" he protested. Sabo went over to them, "if it's about Ace he'll come to his senses. Don't worry" Shay hum not sure if she believes it, "let's go Luffy. Let her stay for today" and the two boys went out of the room.

Shayla didn't move for a few hours trying to figure out why he wouldn't accept her. About noon she went back to sleep. By 3 pm she woke up and decided she needs some fresh air because her head was killing her.

Outside she took some water and splashed it on her face. She took a comb to brush her hair and braiding them into two braids. Her hair was now waist length and she went out of the hut.

It was weird eating alone she was used to loud boys and before loud pirates. God, she missed her family. They would accept her without any problems. Maybe it was time to go back home now. She had been here for almost 7 months and it was time.

Shay went back to the hut to gather her things, not that she had that many things. The only important thing was her sketchbook that the brothers bought her. Maybe she should let them have it as a reminder about her. When she went back it was sunset and she decided to sleep so she could set sail in the morning.

-x-

Right before leaving Shay wrote the brothers a letter, 'Luffy, Sabo, and Ace. I've decided to set sail today and by the time you read this, I'll be long gone. I wanted to tell you, but I knew you'll stop me so, I didn't. This is not goodbye. This is until we meet again out on the wide sea as pirates.'

\- Love Shayla

Shayla went over to the cliff edge where they made their promises and had prepared/stolen a small boat to set sail. She gathered food and water the day before so she wouldn't be hungry. Shay looked back one last time before she sailed forward going where ever the wind took her.

Suddenly she felt someone jumping on to the boat and she looked back to see an angry or regretful Ace, she couldn't tell. "You were just going to leave without saying anything", she blinked emotionless, "I did write a letter" why would he care, "I read it. Why would you leave us… leave me?" anger clear in his eyes, "I have to go back to my family" that only made him angrier, "we're your family Shayla, stay" he almost begged, "no. I'm going to stay where I'm not accepted," she said.

"I do accept you, Shayla" he stepped in front of her and took taking her hand, "when you guys found out. I wanted you to accept the most. When you dismissed me it really hurt because you're my best friend" he stood there regretful, "I promise I'll never hurt you ever again". Ace and Shayla stood there starring at each other. He offered her his other hand too.

She didn't know what to do. If she stayed, when would she go back to the pirate ship. Her thought was interrupted by Sabo and Luffy, "Shayla don't leave us. We don't care who your father is. Ace is an idiot for not seeing that" Sabo almost cried, "Yeah Shay, don't leave" Luffy repeated.

"Oi" Ace complained, "But they are right Shayla I'm an idiot. I'm sorry for acting like that" he continued. Shay could see the sincerity in his eyes and she knew he meant it. So she took his hand. The happiness was clear in his face, Luffy, and Sabo too. They really came to get her back and it warmed her heart. Shayla loves her father, but it always somehow affected her social life. She had finally made friends on her own without any interference from her pirate life.

The four of them walked into the forest but they didn't go in the direction of the bandits' hut, "where are we going" she asked still holding Ace's hand, "home" Sabo simply said. "But home is not this way" she was so confused, "we build a new home in the forest and we wanted to surprise you" Luffy his usually cheerful self said. Did they want to surprise her?

When did this become a thing for them and her, "I was going to apologize to you last night, but you were asleep and this morning I barely hear you leave. It was almost too late" he sounded sad. Shayla's heart skipped a beat at his little confession and she took Ace's arm instead and laid her head on this shoulders, "Hey what are you doing" she could see his blush as he panicked, 'that's cute' she through but didn't let go.

Sabo and Luffy teased them or rather him, "you two look cute together" Sabo teased, "yeah, Ace your face is all red" Luffy laughed. Ace's face was covered in complete red flush and yelling at them to shut up and for Shayla to let him go.

She didn't and enjoyed the little show because something like this would never embarrass her.

The treehouse wasn't the most beautiful, but it was enough. Sabo was about to climb up the ladder when Shayla used the earth as a jumper and threw them all up at the same time. "that was awesome, Shay" Luffy said impressed, not that it was hard to do.

"We three will sleep here and we made you a room for you" he showed her around in the not very large treehouse, "impressive. Not bad really" she smirked at them. "there's something missing" Ace started, "since it's a secret base we need traps" they started to gather the thing, "what if we forget it's there and accidentally stopple upon them" Shay was the brain of them all but they looked at her like she was the stupid one, "What?" she questioned, "what kind of idiot would do that" all three said in unison.

'huh, they really do share a brain cell' she thought.

The morning went by and they had their daily fights. Since there are four people, Shay could fight each of them 33 times. The last one was decided individually. Shay won all her fight against the brothers, Ace won 18times against Sabo and all his fight against Luffy. Sabo won 16times against Ace and all his fight again Luffy. Sadly, Luffy lost all of his fight against them. "Just you wait till I turn 11, I'll beat you all" he complained, "by them, we be 14 or 15 years. It's impossible for you to defeat us" Ace shoots down.

-x-

Winter was near and the brothers had to find jackets to wear. It got a lot colder, but it still didn't affect Shay that much. She only needed a hoody and long pants, she was good to go. Anything else and she would be sweating and anything less she was chilly.

The four were hunting and Luffy finally had his first prey, he was all happy. That was until a giant tiger came to claim it. Luffy didn't care and was ready to fight it for the meat but Sabo and Ace carried him away. Shayla got mad at the tiger and kicked it in the head, hurting it. She took the prey and ran after the boys, "here Luffy" he hugged her, "thank you" his smile was shining, and it warmed her heart.

They ate it and went up to the treehouse to sleep when Luffy started giggling, "having brothers and a sister sure is nice," he said under the blanket, "what are you happy about" Sabo didn't understand, "ne, you should join my crew Ace, Sabo, and Shay please" Shayla looked tired, "no" the three continued to argue: how they should join each other's crew.

That was until Luffy had an idea… yeah Luffy had an idea, "the one defeating lord tiger becomes the captain" he suggested, "then you have less of a chance" Sabo discouraged, "that's not true. None of us can defeat it yet" and got his two brother's attention, "interesting," they said. Luffy looked surprised like he didn't expect the two to agree, "then it's settled" Luffy smiled, "alright, I got it."

Like she said they shared a brain.

Shayla watched from the sideline as her friends were going on a suicide mission. They caught fish to get the tiger out, but it didn't show up instead it was a bear. The brothers decided to practice on the bear in the meantime. She could see they were trying their hardest, but it wasn't enough. When they all were losing and in danger, she stood up and was about to help them when a giant hammer slammed into the beast.

She could feel a force that she hadn't felt for some time and an old man came out. He defeated it and the brothers decided to offer him some fish as thanks. His name was Nogari and he was once a pirate, but he gave up when he was defeated by Gold Roger. 'Wait, his name is Gol D Roger' she thought. While he told his story, Shayla saw how Ace reacted and he walked away but she didn't follow him. When Nogari was done Luffy asked if he would train him as his pirate teacher.

After a while, they finally noticed that Ace left and Sabo told them the reason why "What? The Pirate King is Ace's dad" Luffy yells, Sabo told them that it was a secret and not to talk to Ace about it or he'll get mad.

Shayla was angry she doesn't care if he gets mad. She ran over to the treehouse to confront him, "My father's rival is your father" she walked over to him and punched him over the head, "you have some nerve for getting mad at me for having a famous pirate father when you have one yourself"

She stared at him waiting for an answer. "Who told you that," he asked, "it doesn't matter who told me. So, it's true?" still not conforming to it. Her anger kept rising as he refused to respond and he was just looking out the window.

"Hey Ace, so you went home before us" Sabo tried to act like nothing, "Hey Ace is it true your dad is Roger," Luffy said not sensing the danger. "Damnit Luffy. I told you not to tell anyone" Sabo panicked at shook Luffy a little. Ace was calm, "Luffy who told you that" getting information from the youngest instead, "Sabo told me. Ne Ace what kind of person is Roger" Sabo was actually blue as he tried to stop his brother.

They argued until Ace punched them both, "don't ever mention that name again" he warned. Shayla took this chance to make him even more mad, "Roger was a fun-loving strong pirate. He wanted to go to the end of Grand Line" the three stared at her in confusion, "how do you know that" Sabo asked and she smirked devilishly, "I met him" their eyes widen, "what! you met the Pirate King. How?" Luffy asked.

"He's my father's biggest rival. So, whenever they met up, they fought" she saw Ace's reaction. "So how come you acted like that with me when your father is just as famous or even more famous" still no idea why but she was met with silence once again, "whatever" she went to bed.

The next day she didn't speak to Ace and the day after that.


	10. The loss of a brother

Shayla and Ace still haven't spoken to each other and the silence had taken a toll on not only them but Sabo and Luffy too. She may be a girl, but she still had her pride to consider and his stubbornness wasn't making it easier. She was mad at him but at the same time missed his present dearly.

When was he going to apologize to her for being a hypocrite? The longer she was waiting the more it felt like she wasn't worth an explanation and it was worse.

"Shay" she turned around and saw Sabo, he sat next to her, "you have to talk to Ace. I've never seen him this down" that surprised her, "I deserve an explanation," she said stubbornly "it's a sensitive subject for Ace, one he doesn't like" he looked at her with sad eyes.

"But he rejected me for that reason," she couldn't believe it, "he did apologize for that Shayla" he responded, and she hated when he was right. Was she just being a spoiled brat for something she already forgave him for?

Was she really the stubborn one? She probably was... and sighed, "I might have overreacted" she started. Sabo just smirked, he loved being right.

"I'll go talk to him" she jumped down from the treehouse.

In the last week, Ace had slept in Dadan's hut and there's where she could find him. Shay was about to open the door when someone did before her, and she was face to face with the boy she was looking for. "Can we talk?" she asked, he just nodded.

They went over to a small river to talk while catch breakfast, "I'm sorry for reacting like that when I found out about your father" it normally took a lot of strength to admit she was wrong, but this felt so natural. "I don't want something like that to ever come between us" she smiled at him.

"Me neither, it's just not something I like to talk about. In fact, I hate it" he got rather angry. Shayla's eyes soften, being the son of the pirate king probably not easy. Especially hearing the townsfolk wishing him death. This might not be the best time to mention that her bracelet was a shared gift from Roger.

She was the same and hearing people talk shit about her father was nerve-wracking. If she hasn't already met him and heard her mother's story, she might have believed them too.

"Ace" she started, "I don't want to hear about him" he interrupted. "whatever you want" she hugged his neck and kissed his cheek, "Oi, what the heck are you doing" he panicked. "I just missed you."

-x-

The youngest was started to train with old man Nogari and they haven't seen Luffy in a week. Ace and Sabo were searching for ways to beat the tiger too.

Shayla refused to let the 3 boys surpass her and did some train herself. She had full control over her element but felt like she was missing something. There may be another site to this element bending. Ice was the solid version of water she knew that. Could it be possible that there was something else to fire, earth or wind too?

But her thought soon got interrupted by the two brothers who were running away from something big. Shay could hear them argue over something stupid like their plan to take down the tiger. Ace charged at it head-on without a plan like an idiot and Sabo thought a thin tree would do. She sighed, 'those brothers really do share a brain cell'

"Runaway Shay" they yelled while getting closer to her. She just looked at them confused, she could beat it, but why didn't they know that? The girl smirked; this would be fun.

She ran over to them and jump right in front of them. The boys didn't understand what she was doing until they heard the giant tiger fall to the ground. Shay had used her earth powers and hit it in the jaw making it pass out.

"You beat it?!" Sabo yelled, "I did?" she smiled innocently. "But that makes you the captain" Ace said frustrated. What were they talking about, "I won't b-" her concentration broke when a big tree came falling down. She caught it with her wind and put it down slowly.

"Did I hit someone? I'm sorry" a familiar voice came closer to them with an ax. "Luffy," the three said, "Shay, Ace, Sabo. long time no see" he greeted them smiling. Then he noticed something behind them, "ehh, who beat the tiger" he questioned panickily. "Shay did. Which makes her the captain," the three brothers looked at her with sad eyes.

They were just so cute, "I won't become your captain," she said. That got all their attention, "what, why?" Luffy asked, "I already told you I was going back to my father's ship" she smiled as their face brighten. "But who knows, maybe we'll be on the same pirate ship" she bid her tung playfully.

"No, unless you join us" the brothers yelled, "Then the competition is still on" Sabo realized.

Luffy and his new teacher took them over to their little camp. The youngest showed them how far he'd gotten by almost punching his big sign but instead, he hit pass that and hit Nogari in the face. The boy had trouble stopping himself when his arm retracted and spun around a couple of times.

Sabo was impressed at his new strength and so was Ace. Of course, he didn't say that, instead he asked the old man about his training, which wasn't that special.

Shayla wasn't sure how or why, but Nogari was fighting Ace and in the end, the younger lost. "do whatever you want with me" he said quickly, "alright, come with me" the old man lead, them to the beach where they found a ship under construction.

"I'm unable to make much progress on my own. Why don't you four not help me build this, noshi" he challenged. The older black-haired looked confused, "help you?" why would they do that. "Didn't you say I could do whatever I want with you" Nogari smiled, "wait a minute. When you say four did you mean us too?" Sabo motioned for Shay too.

Nogari told them he was going to sail out as a pirate and look for his old crewmate and fulfill their dreams, "age is irrelevant when pursuing your dream" Shayla started to like this old man.

One thing led to another and the four were helping and training with the older man. They chopped trees for the ship and train their body. They sparred with Nogari to train their skills. Ace, Shay, Sabo, and Luffy spent every day growing stronger together. They fought each other for the food when Shay used her bending to get it over to herself faster.

"Oi, Shay that's cheating" Sabo yelled, "in the world of pirates there is no cheating" she smirked and ate the meat. "you're pretty wise for such a young girl" Nogari praised, "I've been a pirate onboard my father ship for over 5 years, old man" that made him curious, "a pirate at such a young age. I hope your father is strong enough to protect you" he dared.

"Of course, he can. Shay told us her father is the strongest pirate out there," Luffy protested and God she loved him. "His name is Whitebird!" he continued confidently, and she hit him over the head, "it's Whitebeard, idiot" she sighed and saw Nogari fell to the ground shocked.

"You're the true daughter of Whitebeard. I read you disappeared a long time ago!" he panicked a little. "If you say anything bad about him, I'll kick your ass" she dared, "you know her and her father old man?" Sabo asked, "only by name and it's true her father is the strongest. But what are you doing so far away from the grand line" Nogari asked.

"I fell off my father's ship one night and woke up here" not wanting to share more details and he understood.

The old man even tried to help them study about the world but the four were sleeping and a sleeping bubble was formed in their noses. the old pirate woke them up as he scolded them. It first got her attention when he was talking about the weather on the Grand Line. How some had different elements, "I once saw an island where it rains lighting" she looked at him, "how does lighting occur" she asked.

"I'm not sure how the island rains lighting but normally when an electrical charge builds up inside a cloud and moves to an oppositely charged object. Like positive to negative"

Shay had no idea what he was talking about and blinked a few times. He explained it again and again but still nothing and she turned her head only to see the trio sleeping again. Lucky bunch.

-x-

The season was changing, and they were still working with the old man. They even sew his sail and by summer the ship was done. The brothers were still trying to beat the tiger while Shay and Nogari sat on a rock.

Sabo and Ace were fighting with their pips when Luffy decided to join them too. He ended up using his rubbery fist on the old man again. Nogari scolded them for only thinking about strength and told them that there was something more important.

That got their attention, "what is more important" one of them asked, "oh I forgot" he probably pretend. For the next few days, the brothers kept thinking of what it could be, but none of them could figure it out.

Shayla on the other hand wasn't sure but had an idea. She had spent five years on a pirate ship and even though her father was very strong, there were things that he couldn't do alone. The brothers had to work as a team and rely on each other to beat the thing, they couldn't do alone.

The day they were facing the tiger again, they attacked it alone as always. Ace was the first to charge at it and hit it on the head but was hit by the beast's tail. Sabo was no better and was pushed aside too.

When the animal went after Luffy, he hit it with his gomu-gomu punch but sadly it had no effect, and he ended up helpless. The oldest three quickly reacted and were ready to help but Nogari held Shay back, "what are you doing, old man" she said angrily.

"Let them do it" he just said, and she saw that Ace and Sabo had caught its paw. The oldest boy said something before they split up and Sabo yelled at it probably to distract it while the two black-haired ran over to the trees. Luffy held his arms on each tree and stretched himself back as Ace leaned on him.

Ace yelled for Sabo to get it over here before telling Luffy to let go and he then flew quickly into the tiger. The force made it pass out and the trio was cheering at their victory before remembering something very important, "Ace landed the final hit, which means… he comes the captain" the blond said sadly. "I worked so hard too," Luffy said and Sabo comforted him.

Shayla smiled at these idiots and went over to them, "I won't become the captain" the oldest D. said. They all looked at him confused, "I didn't beat it alone, but you guys will some beg me to join" he grinned and the two mocked him.

The girl couldn't help but admired him even more. He didn't only suggest, they should work together and made the plan, but he humbled himself too. She knew Ace wanted to become their captain more than anything and he gave up the opportunity to do so, 'wow' she thought while blushing.

"Congratulations you guys. You finally became stronger and beat it. you certainly took your time" she said smirking. Sabo looked so happy at the news and went over to hug her, "thank you" he yelled.

It surprised them all, normally he wouldn't do something like that. A few seconds later he stopped realized what he's doing, "I'm sorry" and took a step back shyly.

Shay went over to him and hugged him by the neck, "you're cute when you're blushing" she teased. The 2 black-haired boys laughed, and she just ignored them. Of all the brothers she hadn't really spent time with Sabo alone.

The brothers were thanking Nogari for his help and promised that they one day would defeat him and surpass her. The old man just waved goodbye to them and took off this cape which turned out to be his pirate flag and tied it to his hammer soon he set sail.

Then she got an idea about what to do with the blond alone, "come with me" she whispered and took his hand. "wait, where are we going" he followed her, "come on you'll see" Shay could hardly contain her excitement. This was going to be great.

The two D's just stood there not understanding what was happening, "what are you doing to do" Ace yelled. But didn't push, he might have guessed why they went together.

-x-

Sabo and Shayla arrived near the wall between the grey terminal and Goa kingdom, "when are you going to tell me, what we are doing here" he said impatiently, "alright. You told us that a royal kid went after you with a knife and your mother failed to protect you, right?" she waited for his confirmation before continuing.

When he nodded, "what do you say to dump this trash on them and your parents" she smirked sinisterly.

Sabo thought about it for a second before smiling himself, "how are we going to do it especially without getting caught" he question. "You choose. We can get it underground or just shoot it from here" she suggested, "I think shooting it would be more fun" he excited and so was she.

The girl and boy started to gather trash to throw, mostly it was old clothes and food. She used her wind and punched it far into the middle where the royals and nobles lived. She continued and Sabo looked at her with admiration.

She was doing this because they mistreated him. He didn't care if her father was a dangerous pirate, Shayla was without a doubt one of the best people he had met. "Thank you, Shay," he said emotionally, "anytime Sab" she winked at him.

-x-

They were on their way back to the treehouse laughing, "did you see who the people in the terminal were cheering on us. It was awesome" the blond looked so happy, "the grey terminal got a bit cleaner too" she continued.

"Tomorrow we have to get into town to see how bad it was" Shay smiled. When they entered the treehouse, a boy came running towards them, "what did you guys do today" a little goofball asked, " just dumping trash on trash" the two busted into a laughing session again.

It only confused the others more, "stop laughing and tell us what happened" another impatient boy said. It took Shay a few dozens of seconds to finally calm down. She started to scratch her neck and she noticed something, "where's my compass necklace" she asked, "I don't know, you never take it off" Luffy reminded, "that's why I'm asking. Maybe I dropped it near the wall" she was gone before anyone knew what happened.

No, she could lose the only thing she had left of both her mother and father. How did it happened and then look around her ankle, It was too big for her to wear on her wrist. She sighed when she saw that her bracelet she had gotten from Oden and Roger was still there.

-x-

She was searching through the trash when she noticed the brothers were standing behind her, "any luck Shay" Sabo asked, he felt a little guilty. She lost it while making him happy, "no, nothing" she could feel a lump in her throat. "we'll help" Luffy offered, "it's not here" she admitted.

"I've searched this entire trashcan but nothing" she was losing hope to ever find it. "Was that thing important to you?" Ace was curious, "it was a gift from my parents. My mother gave it to my father and when I turned 7, he gave it to me. It was my first birthday without my mother and it was a reminder that she was still there with me" she smiling fondly.

"What happened to your mother," Sabo asked, "pirate attacked our island and my mama died protected . It was 6 years ago… sorry I mean more than 18 years ago" for her all this time thingy makes everything confusing.

"How can you mistake 6 and 18" Ace commented, "oh right. I never told you guys. I'm originally supposed to be 24 years old" they gave her a suspicious look, "what do you mean," the blond asked carefully.

"I fell off my father's ship and woke up in windmill village. For me, it felt like a few hours has passed at most. But for everyone else, it was 12 years. Apparently, I traveled into the future. I don't know how that's possible" they probably thought she was crazy. God, she thought she was crazy, "so that's how you met the Pirate King. I understand it better now" did Sabo just accepted it like that?

He was supposed to be the smart one and he just said it like it was no big deal. "future really. Then you have to join my crew" the youngest said with shining eyes. Shayla just grinned, "then you really did meet him" Ace muttered but she heard.

"I really did. If you ever want to know something about him from someone who met him, just say so" Shayla encouraged. He didn't answer but his face was thinking about it.

"I'm going onto the high town to look for my necklace. You guys can just go back" she told them before bending a hole into the wall. She could hear them call after her, but she wasn't really listening.

-x-

Shayla didn't go home that night. She barely even slept and stayed near the wall. What happened to her heirloom. She had literally searched everywhere and still no sign of it.

She decided to go back to the treehouse and just be depressed in a more comfortable place. The girl looked like someone who just woke up from the dead. Her body and clothes were covered in dirt and trash and it was her hair too.

Out of them all, she was always the cleanest but today the boys held that title. She wasn't in the mood to care and just dramatically fell to the floor, "I couldn't find it" she sobbed. The brothers looked at her with pity and decided to go and help her search again.

"Shay we're going out for a bit. You can stay here and rest, maybe take a shower too" Ace said. She just hummed, not sure if she could do that. Funny enough she was more tired than she thought and fell asleep without realizing it.

-x-

She opened her eyes was about sunset and the brothers were nowhere to be found. Should she go look for them? Before Shay could do anything Ace and Luffy came in with sad eyes, "what happened?" she asked concerned, "Sabo sacrificed his freedom for us" her little sunshine said. "what do you mean he sacrificed his freedom?" more awake now, "his noble father came and took him back. if we weren't in danger, he would fight for himself" Ace sounded regretful.

"If it was reversed wouldn't you do the same?" she questioned calmly. At least he was alive and well. Shay could see his hesitation, "of course you would. When the time is right, he'll come back to us" she was sure of it. "Shay you're right. I know he'll will" Luffy cheered, "if he doesn't come back in a couple of days. We'll go get him out ourselves" she encouraged them both and the two agreed.

"What is this smell," Shayla asked and wrinkled her nose, "Shay, that's... " Ace started. She didn't understand his hesitation until it hit her, "that's me? why, didn't you say anything. I need a shower right now" she was shocked and was out the door before the boys could say anything.

-x-

It was weird without the blond and his absence was clearly missed. Shayla went over to the terminal and wanted to jump over the wall to Sabo. She knew he was alright but something inside her was yelling to go get him now. Sadly, she fought that feeling because they promised each other to wait a couple of days before saving him.

Shay was on her way back to the forest when she stumped upon something hard and almost fell. She looked down and saw a big piece of metal, weirdly enough her foot made a hole. Shayla took it with her to their treehouse and looked at it.

"what are you doing Shay" Luffy was curious and looked over her shoulder, "metal is a kind of stone right?" it was more to herself than him. He responded but Shayla was too focused on the metal.

The two brothers soon went out and they didn't ask her to join them nor did she, "I'll stay here" she quickly said and placed her hand over the piece. She didn't know what she was doing and just tried to feel something inside of it.

Shayla tried again and again for hours. When it had become dark, she noticed there was still something bright outside. She looked closely and tried to figure out what that was, and it suddenly snapped for her; something was burning.

The girl quickly jumped out of the window, 'Ace and Luffy' she thought. Sabo was just taking away from them and now her last two boys may be in danger. She refused to lose them at all. If anything happened to them, she would destroy this entire kingdom and its people altogether. It's probably their fault anyway.

Soon Shay arrived at the grey terminal and saw fire everywhere. She could bend it and took a deep breath before going in. During her training, she realized that a calm mind and breathing were the key to controlling fire.

The fire didn't burn her just made her sweaty. She saw people were stuck in the fire and helped them get out with a path of the wind. But an even stronger wind soon hit her and the people. They started to run to the sea and Shay followed them. Water was the opposite of fire. If she gathered enough water, she could pull all the fire out.

A man with a big tattoo on his face. He was standing on the ship and they looked at each other for a few seconds before he started talking about freedom and change. But the girl didn't have time to listen to that and went inside the sea herself. She froze the water so she could stand on it while she did her thing.

Shayla took a deep breath and moved her hand to make a wave. She kept doing it and before she knew it it was pretty big. It normally took her more time to do. So, how come she did it so fast. The girl looked up and saw a full moon. Did it make her more powerful? Nah, that couldn't be it.

Anyway, she was ready and started to surf on top of it. Shayla tried to look for the brothers while putting out the fire, but she saw no sign of them. It was a nightmare, and it was not knowing what was going on, that was killing her. Maybe they weren't here maybe they were back at Dadan's.

When the fire was out, she quickly ran toward the hut to see if everyone was alright. There she saw Luffy with a lot of bandages on and he crying for Ace to come back. She went over to him, "Lu, what happened to Ace" concern clear in her voice.

Then they started telling her that Blue Jam was hired by the king of this country to burn down the grey terminal to impress the world's noble. They were willing to kill the people inside like they were trash too. It made her angry and happier to be a pirate. They didn't have to claim one thing and do another. Pirates were free to do whatever they wanted rather it was good or bad

The boy was trying to stand up to look for his brother, but she held him down, "I'll go look for him. you have to stay here and rest" she could see the pain clear in his face.

Shayla took her shoes off and went into the forest with bare feet. She couldn't feel their presence just yet and kept walking and she hoped to recognize them soon. Shay closed her eyes to focus on the earth's vibrations more.

Then she felt something, but it wasn't Ace nor Dadan. The footsteps felt familiar but not and soon found out it was guards. What were they doing here so far away from the town? At that moment she felt someone hiding inside the tree roots and moved a bush in front of them.

She went closer and felt two people inside. It had to be them. She figured that they were injured and hiding from the guard. She went over to them and beat them both. They were working in that filthy town with the king that doesn't care about his people. How could she forgive that?

They were just as bad as him by working for him and it made her furious. Shayla went over to the tree and found her best friend and the mountain bandit leader, "Shay what are you doing here" a shocked black-haired asked, "what are you talking about. I'm was looking for you" she stated.

"I'm happy you're alive" Shayla hugged him and surprisingly he hugged her back without hesitation or complaint. They just stood there and embrace each other as if they haven't seen one another for ages. "Are you two lovebirds done, because I need to get back now" a voice they've forgotten about interrupted them.

They looked at each other with a smiling blush as if they knew what the other was thinking. Shayla kneed in front of the manly woman and saw she was covered in burn marks. She took some water from a cup beside her and bent it at her wounds. It was something she discovered when she saw an injured fox and healed it.

Dadan groaned before relaxing into the cool liquid and held it there for some time. Shay then even the water more out to the other wounds too. Soon it was looking much better, it still wasn't completely healed, but it was good enough for now.

"Are you hurt?" she asked her friend, but he shook his head, "I'm fine" he told her. But she wasn't sure if he was playing cool or really was okay. She decided to let him be.

Shayla took a step back and tramped the ground while lifting her hands up to bent the earth and Dadan was laying on a transportable rock. The bandit was impressed and the two younger sat in the space next to her and Shayla moved it back to the hut.

Everybody came running out to them they arrived. The bandits took their leader inside and Ace just changed his clothes as if nothing really happened. Luffy on the other hand was openly crying and went over to hug Ace, "Luffy" he saw his younger brother crying in relief to see him.

The older black-haired looked at him, "did you think I was dead?" he questioned him, "but-" Luffy started, "why are you crying?" Ace asked angrily and was soon hit over the head, "Don't kill me when I'm not dead you idiot" Ace scolded.

Shayla smiled at the scene; he really wasn't used to people caring about him. Well, he had to get used to it, because she, Luffy, and Sabo wasn't going to just stop. When he became a pirate and got nakamas more people would care too.

She was looking forward to seeing what kind of people would join him. She was especially curious about her little sunshine, she knew his adventures were going to be either crazy or epic, probably both.

-x-

Luffy was playing outside with 'gulp' insect and the dog. Shay was inside with the others, "why didn't you run" the older woman questioned, "I don't really know why but whenever I'm facing someone blood rushes to my head and I feel like if I run, I'll lose something important" Ace sat with his arms om his knees and looked thoughtful, "back then Luffy was right behind me. I don't if that the reason though" he ruffled his hair.

Shay had heard stories from her father about Roger. He always used to refuse to run too because if he did, his crew would be in danger. Even though Ace hates his father, he was a lot like him. Not only the 'not running away' but also his cheerfulness (when you get to know him). Ace was following in his father's footsteps to be a pirate, his strength and will. But most of all, it was like his soul was calling him to the sea. It was in his blood, his pirate blood.

Her thought was interrupted when Dogra together with Luffy came in with a face of horror, "I have to tell you guys something" he waited till everybody was present. The small bandit told them everything they saw and what happened with Sabo.

The trio stood there with wide eyes and refused to believe him, "Sabo is… you liar" Ace jumped him into the floor, "Don't even joke about it. Sabo went back to his noble family. There's no way he sails out to sea" he screamed. "That's right. Sabo went home" Luffy argued, "outlaws like us understand how he felt… we all have a place we don't want to return to! Do you really think he'll set sail if he really was happy? Do you really think he'd fly a pirate flag and set out on his own?" Dogra said with tears.

Shayla was frozen in place; she didn't know how to react. Her vision became blurry and suddenly anger took over. Those bastards had killed a member of her family. It was the duty of the World Government to maintain peace in the world and now you see that the celestial dragon. They are protecting the scum of the world.

When she went outside, she saw Ace was tied up in the tree and he looked at her with worried eyes. "Shay, where are you going," he asked carefully, "I'm going to destroy the entire kingdom and kill the one who took Sabo from us" without any hesitation.

"Don't, they'll kill you" Ace panicked, "then my father will take my place and avenge me by destroying this island" she cut him loose on her way. The black-haired boy ran over to her and held her by the arm.

"I refuse to lose you too" he made her turn around, "don't leave us and throw your life away. We only have each other left Shay" he looked so desperate. It made her heart melt at his little speech and she started to saw she was about to let her emotions go. He took her hand and sat down with her, "I want to kill them all," she said sobbing and cuddled into his shoulder, "I know."

Shay realized that she had never actually seen Ace cry and now he was watching her do it the second time this year. What was up with that? Was she about to go soft? She didn't like this vulnerable side and it almost made her want to puke.

Ace and Shayla were sharing their fun memory with the blond and soon she fell asleep on him.

-x-

The next morning, she woke up on top of her friend and she quickly got up blushing. Why was she acting like that, it was Ace. She was used to always being around and sleeping next to him. So, why was this time different and why was her face hot. What was all of this?

Shayla saw a bird flying over to Dogra and he immediately ran over to the two as Ace just woke up. "how are you feeling" he asked in concern, "I-I'm fine" she stuttered. Wait, since when does she stutter? "It's a letter from Sabo. He must have written it before setting sail" the bandit quickly said.

Ace quickly stood up and snatched the letter out of his hand. He looked at her for a second and motioned for her to follow him. He opened it and still held the envelope as they continued.

Ace, Shayla, Luffy I hope you weren't hurt in the fire. I'm worried but I believe that you're safe especially with Shay's power. I'm sorry about this but by the time you read this letter, I'll be out at sea. A lot of things had happened, and I'd decided to set sail before you guys. My destination will be anywhere but this country. There I'll get stronger. I'll be a pirate! Let's become pirates with more freedom than anyone else and meet up again someday. Just the four of us. Somewhere out on the wide sea, the free ocean. I'm sure that someday we'll meet! Oh, and Ace I wonder who's the older brother between the two of us? Two big brothers, a little brother, and a girl with awesome powers. It might be strange but the bond between us is my treasure. Luffy might still be a crybaby and weakling but he's our little brother. Take care of him.

Ps. I found something special for you, Shay. I saw some kid had it. Consider it a thank you for standing up for me. They are just done removing all the trash and I almost died laughing every time I remember.

Shayla laughed sobbing at their little moment together, 'you're welcome Sab' she thought. Inside the envelope was a familiar compass necklace and Shay fell to the ground of happiness. She didn't notice that her friend was trying not to break.

A loud cry surprised her and what surprised her more than it was Ace. She had never seen him in tears, and it broke her heart. She stood up and hugged him. She had known Sabo for about a year, but Ace had for 6 years. They were each other's best friends, and it was them against the world.

That was until Shay came and forced her way into their life. It may have been a rough beginning, but she can't imagine her life without these idiots. "I love you" Shay whispered into his ear. Ace didn't react and just cried to her shoulder.

After about 15minutes he had collected himself and was ready to go back. Shayla felt like she shouldn't say anything about the previous incident. It must have taken a lot of trust to do it in front of her and she refused to break it.

-x-

It's been a week since Sabo's death and Luffy was still grieving. He barely ate anything and cried near the sea. Shayla had tried to be there for him, but she didn't really know what to tell him. She had almost killed them all but that wasn't something he needed to know.

"Go talk to him, Ace. He's your little brother it's your job to take care of him" the girl glared at him, "he considers you his sister so, it's your job too" he replied, "I've tried but I don't know what to say in these moments" she protested.

"I don't either and-" he didn't get to finish before the girl kicked him out of the hut literally, "No time for excuses and don't you dare come back without Luffy!" she warned, and he left.


	11. Until we meet again

The girl got tired of waiting for the brothers to come back and decided to see what was taking them so long. She found them on a cliff by the sea overlooking the ocean. Luffy was no longer laying on his stomach but was now sitting with his knees close to himself.

Ace was standing next to him and she heard them talking, "-and even stronger than that. Then I'll be able to protect anything. I won't lose anyone ever again. Please Ace… don't die" his broken voice hurt her.

The younger was suddenly punched by his older brother, "don't be ridicules! You should be more worried about yourself. You're way weaker than I am! Listen up and remember this, Luffy! I won't die" Ace declared and Shay was watching from behind a tree.

Luffy held on to his hat and nodded while both his eyes and nose were running. "Sabo made that request too. I promise I won't die! There's no way I'd die and leave behind a weakling of a brother like you" he continued, and her little sunshine nodded twice agreeing with whatever was Ace saying.

She felt her heart melted at this scene. Shayla knew Ace meant every word. It was hard to think he could be that vulnerable, his speech to his brother was so amazing.

"Listen Luffy, we'll definitely live our lives without regret!" the older encouraged, and Luffy nodded again. Shayla felt like it included her too and went over to them. "Someday we'll set out to sea and live life the way we want to. With more freedom than anyone else!" he would be a great captain.

"I'm sure that we'll make lots of enemies. Gramps will become our enemy, too. We'll risk our lives and set sail when we turn seventeen" he finished.

"Seventeen…? I can't wait that long to see my father," Shayla started, "we'll all go when we are seventeen to be pirates Shay" Luffy said as if it somehow was logic.

"Sorry, sunshine but I've been here too long. I think of leaving when I'm 15" she would have left by now if she thought that she could find her way home at such a young age.

"That's cheating," he said childishly, "I have been missing for over 13 years now. My crew probably think I died or something. I won't let them believe that for much longer" she left no room for argument. Ace didn't say a thing during their conversation and Shay was sure he understood.

Shanks should already have met up with them, right? She knew she couldn't sail on her own through the Grand Line, let alone the New World. She was naïve to think that, to begin with. The girl knew firsthand how dangerous it could be.

'Just wait a couple of more years, daddy and everyone'. The true daughter of Whitebeard would soon be back.

"That means we only have 3 years left with you" the brothers looked so sad, "we'll just have to make it the best 3 years in our lives then" she smirked at them and theirs easily matched hers.

-x-

Shay went over to the treehouse alone and notice the piece of metal she brought in before the fire. It seemed so long ago; they haven't been back since then and it has already been a couple of weeks now.

The girl sat down in front of it and tried to feel the stone part of it like before. She saw a small part moving around and smiled a little. The last time she did this was during a rough time but now she felt more ready.

It continued like that for about an hour before she felt it moved better. Shayla looked down and saw the entire thing had reformed. She kept playing with it and even tried to make some kind of weapon out of it.

It didn't go as plan and accidentally hit herself across her left side. It started to bleed and would most certainly leave a scar. Shay was a little happy that her family wasn't her to freak out over this small-ish cut.

She looked down at the injury one more time and realized it was bleeding a lot more now and she quickly ran back to the hut. The journey back suddenly seemed so far, and it became harder for her to say awake.

When she finally arrived at the hideout, she saw Ace and Luffy were sitting under something outside, "oi Shay we build our own contri-" the youngest of them started.

Ace noticed her red shirt and stood up before running over to her, "oi, Shay. What happened" he sounded afraid. But she didn't answer, could hardly say on her feet. The girl fell and felt someone catching her before passing out.

-x-

She woke up with her head pounding, and everything was dark inside and outside. It took a few moments for her to realize that it was in the middle of the night. Luffy and Ace were sleeping close to her as if they were scared of anything happening to her.

Their small texture made her heart warm. They truly were the best of friends ever and she wished them both nothing but epic adventure and great crews.

Shay sat up and held her head with her hand. She felt dizzy and almost fell backward again, "how long have I been out" she muttered, and sadly she had no idea. Her head was killing her, and she laid down again.

How could she let herself get hurt like that? It was mistakes like that that could get her killed and it was mistakes like that… that separated her from her family. Shay had to find a way to be ready for anything. To never let her truly guard down no matter who she was around.

-x-

Shayla got up before the brothers and went outside to train. If she could figure out a way to master her power, even more, she… wait, her bending was already close to perfect.

She had to get a better battle sense and have this natural instinct for danger come to her. What better way to get that than living in the jungle with a wild unpredicted beast.

The girl was used to fighting with human marines or pirates which were easy enough. Since she came to this island, she never really been challenged in a way for her to grow. Not with the brothers, the bandits nor the animals. She had let her guard down and let herself grown soft while the other had grown stronger.

They still couldn't beat her, but she had to train herself better to achieve her former glory. Could those 12 years have done something to her? Was it possible that somehow time had affected her body more than she thought?

She decided to take a swim and went over to the ocean. It felt so long since she felt seawater on her body and she welcomed the salty liquid.

After twenty laps around the island, she went back to the forest and made 1000 push-up, 1000 sit-ups, and ran for what felt like hours. Shay suddenly heard a low cry and it came from behind a tree.

She slowly and carefully sneaked closer to it and she found a small baby fox with the most mesmerizing orange fur. It was looking at her with sad painful eyes and Shay soon understood it.

Next to it, was a much bigger fox bleeding and struggling to stay awake. The girl could see it was trying to stand so it could protect its pup. It was just like how her mom was protecting her back then and it warmed her heart to see such motherly-love even in animals.

Shayla held her arms up, "I'm not going to hurt you guys. I'm just here to help, don't worry" she didn't know it the fox believed her or felt her sincerity. but it laid its head down again and she looked over its body to search for where the blood was coming from.

She found a big piece of wood in its stomach that her cub was shielding before. Shayla looked around to find some water to bend so she may heal the wound somewhat, but there was none, "I need to find some water, I'll be right back," she promised and quickly ran over to the ocean. She didn't know if the saltwater would help but she had to try.

Getting water was easy enough, running back was a pick of cake but finding the mother fox dead and her kit shredding tears was heartbreaking. It was like it could sense its' mother's passing, but that didn't stop her from trying to somehow resurrect it.

Maybe her soul was still in her body and she wasn't completely dead, right? Wrong!

Shayla had to face reality. The low cry came from the now orphan fox next to her. Shay picked it up and the pup looked at her with beautiful green glowing eyes, "don't worry baby, I'll help. You don't have to be alone".

The fox cuddled its head on her neck and Shay could feel its soft fur. She looked around to look for maybe a father or a flock, she might return it to, but there was none. She didn't want to leave it out here alone and took it back to the bandits' house.

Shayla was greeted by two black-haired boys who were worried about her, "Shay, where have you been? We thought that maybe you had passed out or got hurt somewhere" she smiled at their concern.

"I went out to train and found this adorable baby fox and I've decided to keep her," she thought it was her. She lifted it up over her head, 'yep, it was a girl' hugged it close to herself, and they went inside.

"What should I call you beautiful," she said with a big smile and kissed its head. Well, she would think of it later, "I wonder what you eat" Shay looked around for anything for her new fox to eat. "What do you even eat?" the girl wondered.

There was a small sound close to the door and the fox quickly ran over to it. Shay soon saw a rat between its cute teeth. Then Tiki started to eat it, 'Nah, that name won't do' she thought. It appeared that she wanted to give Shayla some of it, "no thanks, beautiful. you can have all of it".

When she was done eating, Shay then washed all the blood off of her. "isn't there anything cleaner I can give you. If you eat any kind of meat then you don't have to eat rats again" she smiled, kind of expecting an answer but got a cute sniff.

-x-

Shay had been on Dawn Island for over 4 years now. It was Shayla's last night on this island before she set sail tomorrow. Everybody was having a small party in her honor with only the people she'd come to care about. Makino and the mayor came to the party too and would see her off tomorrow.

Everything was ready and the girl was excited to finally get back but she couldn't help but miss them. Even though she was leaving; it wasn't a goodbye. It was until we meet again, and she was sure that she would meet these weirdoes someday.

She had a present for the two brothers and Shayla couldn't wait to surprise them, "Ace, Luffy I have something for you guys" she smiled brightly. "Really! What is it, Shay?" Luffy asked happily and she gave them their gifts.

The youngest was impatient and ripped it open. Inside there was a big black cloth and he looked a little disappointed, "unfold it" she told him. When he did, she swears that she has never seen anything brighter, "This is awesome, Shay! Thank you!" he hugged her.

Luffy folded it out so everyone could see. It was a pirate mark that she had designed for him. It had a skull with four crossbones and a straw-hat on even his scar under his eye. It had this cool yet scary aura to it and Shayla made it for him as a way for him to remember her. She doubts he would forget her otherwise.

"You just have to wear it as a cape, like Nogari did until you can hang it on your ship" Luffy of course he loved the idea. He ran around like a superhero and showed everyone how cool he looked.

Ace didn't open it yet and look at her nervously, "come on, open it" the girl encouraged. He slowly unpacked it and saw an orange cowboy hat with two emojis on one smiling and the other frowning. The older black-haired looked confused, "why are you giving me this".

"It's a gift. I wanted to give you both something you'll remember me by" she said honestly. Then he tried it on, and it fit him surprisingly well. "Thank you" he smiled awkwardly, "See that's the right thing to say. Your manners have certainly improved thanks to Makino" she hugged him.

That night the three could hardly sleep knowing it was their last together for some time. They fought, ate, and argued like usual, it was perfect. The fox Rain laid her head on Shay's thigh, she had gotten so much bigger in these last years, but she wasn't full size yet.

This beautiful creature was going to accomplice her tomorrow. Through the years they had grown so much close and it would be awful to just leave her behind. Ace and Luffy were her friends and family but Rain was no longer her pet, she was Shay's partner. They did everything together; training, eating, sleeping and now they would sail together.

-x-

When Shayla was ready, she hugged everyone, "thank you for all the things you guys did for me" and Dadan started to cry, "don't say such things, brat". It made the girl chuckled and she jump on her small boat, Rain was already onboard "look at me Ace, Luffy. I'm set sail now".

They all waved, and Shayla used her wind to make the boat sail quicker. Soon she could no longer see them and looked at the fox next to her, "it's just the two of us now, girl".

-x-

The two have been sailing for a couple of days now and was running out of food with no island in sight. Shay tried to look at the map, but it was hard if you don't know where you are. She didn't think it would be that hard consider it's the East Blue.

Think about her journey when she enters the Grand Line and had almost made her lose hope… almost. Her desire to meet her family was even greater and she refused to lose hope.

But hope soon reappeared when a warship was closing in on them and she smirked at this chance. The marines would probably rescue a girl in need with their sense of justice.

"Are you alright, young lady?" an officer asked, "I'm fine but I'm having trouble finding my way" she answered honestly. "We can give you a lift. Where you going miss" Shayla smiled at them with innocent, "I'm going to the Logue Town" she saw that island's name on the map earlier.

It was supposed to be the last island. There she would hijack another ship to Grand Line or maybe climb up the Red Line. You know whatever she might feel depending on the situation really.

"That's just where we are going, miss. Come on board then" and she happily boarded. 'So far so good' she thought.

-x-

It took a couple of days more to reach their destination and Shay quickly jumped off the ship before any of them could notice anything and Rain was right behind her.

It was her first stop on her grand adventure back to her father and so far, she was enjoying it. There was no sudden storms or cyclones, no snow or hail.

The name of the island sounded familiar and she felt like it was something important to it. Why was that? well, whatever...

When they were walking around, Shayla's stomach started to growl, and Rain's soon followed. They were both hungry, "let's find a place to eat" the fox led the way to the palace with a great smell.

Shayla went side and a man greeted her, asking how many they were expecting, "a table for two" she smirked down to her partner, "I'm sorry miss but pets are not allowed in here" the man said, "she's not my pet, she's my partner" she explained.

"It's still an animal and they are not allowed in here," he told her, "I'm starting to see which one of you is the real animal. Hint, it's not her" she left. There was no way she'll eat where Rain couldn't eat with her.

Sadly, the next few restaurants were just like that, and the girl almost considered fishing in the ocean and grill the fish she would catch with her powers. That was until she saw an outside food truck. It was a true gift from heaven.

She ordered a lot of meat for them both and the man smiled at their behavior, "I have never seen a girl with your appetite" Shay just kept eating her food, "what is this island so famous for" curiosity got the better of her. The man looked kind of shocked, "you don't know it's the island that's called 'the beginning and the end'" that caught her attention, "oh, it sounds so mysterious" she loved a good story.

"It's the city the Pirate King Gold Roger was born and executed. If you go to the center, you can even see the execution platform" that's why it was so familiar. She read about it all those years ago back on Moby Dick.

"Interesting. I think I'll go see it. Thanks for the food" she stood up to leave, "Hey, you forgot to pay, girl" he sounded angry, "I just gave you my thanks. I just paid… my respect" she laughed, God she was funny.

But the man didn't think so and grabbed her arm, "I don't need thanks I need money. Now pay up or else" he looked at her with a dark glared and if she was an ordinary girl she might have been scared. Good thing she wasn't.

"That's not how you should treat a girl mister" she had an angry look herself, "I don't care, I want what you owe me" Shay wanted to beat him up but that would get her unwanted attention.

It took a lot of power for Rain to not bite him then and there. While he was focused on her, she used her powers and bent some of his money to herself, "fine, here" and the man took it and let go of her.

"Don't ever come back" he warned, and Shayla didn't have time for any of that and just left. She had bigger plans and soon saw the platform. Shay started to climb up when some guards tried to stop her, "get down from there girl" he yelled, "I'm just going to see the view from up there" before continuing.

The man was probably still yelling at her, but she was ignoring it. When she reached the top she used her wind to lift up her fox and they both enjoyed it up there, "so, this is where you died, Roger. This was the last thing you saw" she felt an unnatural wind hitting her and it was like his spirit was still there.

Shayla smiled and patted Rain while the fox relaxed next to her, "I been through a lot since last I saw you. I even met your son, Roger. He is strong, kind, and fierce. I really wish you have been a father to him, then maybe he wouldn't have this darkness in his heart" she looked at her bracelet and felt the wind saying, 'I do too' she smiled, "I know, Roger. I know"

It was nice up there and Shay saw her action attracted more people, "I think it's time to go beautiful" she jumped down with Rain on her back. The girl looked at the platform one more time, "Goodbye Pirate King" and ran over to the dock to find a way for her to continue. A wind hit her again, "goodbye Shayla" she could almost see his smile.

The dock was very quiet, and Shayla chose a decent ship to enter the great sea with. She was ready for anything and used her water to bend herself forward.

-x-

It was getting colder and darker when she saw a light near her. What was it? She found out that it was a lighthouse and it was like it was pointing towards something. Shay let curiosity guide her and she came to a giant wall or better known as Red Line.

It had been so long since she last saw it but there wasn't much time to enjoy it as a strong stream pulled her towards a small hole in the mountain. Shayla had almost clashed her small ship to the great continent and if it weren't for her power she would be drowning right about now.

Rain was curled up in the corner and was too scared to move. Shay smiled and laid her partner on her lap to get ready to travel up. It was so tall that they soon met with the clouds and it was the best ride ever.

Then they traveled above the clouds Shay knew it was going to be a wild ride down and she was looking forward to it. But the fox was shaking and clinging to her as if life depended on it, which wasn't that far from the truth.

Shay sighed and used her wind to make the ship go slower. She would have loved to try it but not at the price of her partner's stat. They were on their way down when they heard a loud sound, what is that?

They saw met with another black wall in front of them. Wait, that wasn't a wall it was a giant whale, and they were about to crash into it. Shay had to figure a way to dodge it.

She froze the water into ice, and they slide away from its huge body. The girl needed a break from all this and directed her boat to the lighthouse on the Red Line.

"That was so close, Rain" she had almost the urge to kiss the ground, "I'm impressed that you entered the Grand Line with only a fox and such a small boat" a voice came behind her. "I tent to do that" she smirked and looked at the man, he somehow looked familiar. Why was this always happening to her?

The old man looked like he might know her too, "I'm Crocus, the keeper of this lighthouse" even his name sounded familiar. "I'm Shayla and this is Rain" she smiled, "let's go inside. I might have a change of clothes for you" he offered.

"That's alright, old man" she bent the water on them off of both her and her fox. "I have only seen one person with those kinds of powers, but she disappeared long ago" Crocus suddenly stated, "Is that so? Who was that" Shay was ready for anything.

The man could see her discomfort, "relax girl, I met you once for over 17 years ago. I was a member on Roger's crew" that made the girl sigh, "don't look so suspicious then. I was ready for anything old man" and relaxed Rain.

-x-

The former pirate let her stay for a couple of days. It had been nice to take a break before sailing again. "do you even have a log pose" the old man suddenly asked, "a what?" she was confused. Then he showed her one, "how does that work" she didn't remember ever seen that thing.

"The needle is pointing towards an island's magnetic field and at some point, will reset itself and point to the next. There are 7 routes you can follow and eventually you will reach the New World. That's what you want right?" Shay nodded happily.

She hasn't realized how far yet so close she was to her family. She wasn't sure how long the journey was going to be, but the girl was ready to get home.

The sun was about to set, and Shayla loved how the ocean reflected its light. She still had her sketchbook from Sabo and Ace and draw the sight. She missed the brothers and wondered how they were doing without her. The light was also shining on Rain's fur which looked magnificent.

'Don't worry dad, nothing can keep us from reuniting again. I'll do anything to get back to you as soon as possible' her eyes were burning in determination.

Soon Shay sailed out with her partner by her side to the endless sea. A big shadow covered her smaller ship and smirked before sneaking onboard a much bigger warship. These marines were probably going back to Headquarters right at the end of so-called paradise. Hehe, it was her lucky day ;P


	12. Almost there

Chapter 12: Almost there

The marine ship was soon arriving in Marine ford. She had been hiding for months on different ships when she decided to finally show herself. Shayla was now working alongside the rest of the newbies. To them, she was a rookie that was just too lazy to do anything on board. They ordered her around without knowing how truly dangerous she was.

When they finally arrived they entered HQ in a perfect line after their superior. Shay had no idea what to do and just followed the other. Apparently, it was wrong, and she soon got scolded by the leading rear-admiral, what was his name again, Doberhand? No, that didn't sound right. His attitude towards her pissed her off and she could barely hold herself back, "Yes, sir!" she spat.

The group went inside, and the officers were starting to whispering among each other, "there he is, the marine hero Vice-admiral Garp." Her heart had never beaten so faster. It was a nightmare and she had completely forgotten about him.

If he found her, she would be forced to be a marine and the thought made her sick. As if she would take orders from them. Shay stepped aside and let the other get in front of her. When the last one had passed and there was no cover, she jumped into the water to hide from him and swam away.

She resurfaced on another port and saw more marines training, talking, and eating. That was a waste of dedication, to be ordered around by someone with more experience and to protect the scums of the world, yet still ignoring people that really needed them. Shayla didn't think she could last that long even if she did join.

She tried to avoid Garp as much as possible, he would for sure recognize her. Shay was deep in her thought when she accidentally walked into the pirate or shichibukai lounge. They all looked at her confused. It would be too weird to just get out again and stood by the wall next to some other marines.

Shay saw a Fishman, that must be Jinbei the knight of the sea. What a cool name. He was here to represent his people from the deep sea. She knew from experience that some fishmen hated humans and Jinbei, being here was a new beginning for them all.

Suddenly two officers started to fight and a tall blond man laughed while moving his fingers as if was controlling them. She could see something reflecting by the light and realized that he was actually controlling them. What a cool ability.

They were serving food to the pirates and Shay was captivated by the smell. She stood next to one of them and started to eat as much as she could, "your manners are quite bad for a marine" someone laughed.

She saw the same tall man with a pink feather, "and I think it's stupid to let a pirate govern a country" she answered while eating, "you an interesting female soldier" he was still smiling like a madman. Shayla looked around before getting close to him, "I'm a pirate and these marines are just too stupid to realize that" she whispered and the man just smirked like a devil before laughing, "I was right you're an interesting girl."

When she was done she noticed something black at the side of her eye. It was a big sword and she looked closer at it, "wow. What a beautiful blade" she admired up close. The man just sat there with his hat over his eyes and legs up on the table clearly ignoring her.

Its black color truly was amazing, and Shay tried to touch it when the man suddenly looked at her with intimidating eyes, "Don't touch it marine girl" and she was now more focused on his eyes.

"You must be the one they call hawk-eyes, I can now see why. You're the strongest swordsman in the world" she had almost stars in her eyes. Shay wondered if he could win against Oden.

"Oi, girl. What are you doing over there" an old marine officer asked, "I was told to report the pirates' arrival" she quick lied. "Oh, and who gave you that order" he looked suspicious at her.

There wasn't any name that came to her mind, "I did" a voice said behind her and she turned around to see Garp. "I see, you did Vice-admiral" the officer spoke before giving a fake smile. "Since you're here I'll just go" she quickly stated and had to run. Shay clearly couldn't just walk out the door and looked around to see a big window.

The girl took a chance and ran over, ready to jump down but the Navy Hero held her at the back by her uniform, "Where do you think you're going brat" he said menacing, "I just want to test my bravery and jump down from here" she said while sweating.

The older man wasn't buying it at all and just took her over his shoulder, "No, let me go old man. I just want to get out of here quick" she tried holding on to the door. but with this old man's strength, he pulled a piece of the wall along with her. Everybody was looking at them like crazy people which they were.

The old man carried her to his office to talk, "what are you doing here, Shayla?" he asked impatient. "What gramps, is that how to speak to your beloved granddaughter," she questioned half-offended. Garp looked unimpressed, "Fine. I'm going to the New World and had hoped a marine ship was going there too."

"Ýou are going back to Whitebeard" it wasn't a question, "I am" she stated simply. It wasn't a surprise for the old man and it was like he expected it to happen one day. "Here I thought that you would follow in your mother's footsteps" he sighed and leaned back.

His sudden statement took her off guard, "you knew my mother" she asked, "yeah, she was a reckless marine that refused to listen to her superiors. You could say that she was free-spirited" he laughed at the memory. "One day she just quit without any explanation except she was pregnant. I tried to convince her to stay but her mind was already made up." That's so her mom once she decided something there was no way to change it.

"So, you knew this entire time?" she wasn't angry just surprised, "I wasn't sure in the beginning but as you grew up, I saw an undeniable resembles. It wasn't just your powers, but you look and act just like her" she smiled happily.

"Come, I would like to show you something" and lead her to a big wall with pictures of marines, but there was a special one that he wanted her to look at. "It's mama" Shay couldn't believe it. She looked just the same except a little younger.

"I wished I could see her like that" she muttered to herself, "you know, you can join the marines and surpass her, especially if I train you" Garp offered. Her, became a marine? She never considered that, and she didn't want to waste her life catching bad guys and follow orders. Her soul was meat to be free.

"Sorry gramps, but I can't. It's in my blood to be a pirate, to roam the sea freely and wild" she smirked. "Then you leave me no choice" he suddenly got this dark aura and took his fist up ready to punch her. The girl swallowed her spit while her senses were begging her to run away.

"Wait up brat!" He yelled behind her, "as if old man" who was stupid enough to do that. Right at that moment, there was an announcement on the speaker, 'we need marines at dock 4 to the New World all available soldier report for duty.' Just like that hope appeared once again.

Now she only had to lose Garp before sneaking onboard. Shay turned around before firing a fireball at him which he easily punches. She did the same with earth, but the result was the same.

Shay didn't think water would be much and then there was still air left. The girl smirked before releasing a strong wind, and he flew back and through the walls. She took advantage of that change and ran like the wind.

Garp would be back soon if he didn't get distracted by food or something. I see where Luffy got that trade from. Anyways she had to get on that warship before it was too late.

At the docks, the ship was about to leave when Shay heard a sound and saw Rain observing them from a high place ready to jump. "come to me, Rain" ready to catch her. "we have to hurry if we want to get out of her and go to the other side of the world".

Shay jumped into the sea and started to surf over to the ship with her fox on her back. The girl jumped up at the back of the ship and stayed there for some time. How would they get across the Red Line? Pirates normally just sailed through Fishman island, but the island was her father's territory would they dare to do it?

-x-

After a couple of hours, they came to the great wall and everyone suddenly went off the ship. they went over to a lift apparently taking them up to the 'holy land of Mariejoa'. Where the Celestial dragon lives. It was hard for her. Considering that they're the ones responsible for Sabo's death.

They were protected from every angle which made it hard for her to avenge her fallen friend. Even if she managed to find the one, Shay couldn't just kill him/her and expect to just walk out of here alive. Sadly, logic won this time.

Shay had never thought that there was an entire city on top of the Red Line. The castle and everything was just so beautiful, and she would for sure draw it later. Even though she was disguised as a marine right now, it was very rare for a pirate to see this place.

Shay suddenly felt uneasy like that there was something the world government didn't want them to know about. It was like misery and corruption were hunting this place.

"This is the holy land. This is the place the 20 kings that founded the World Government were invited to live. Now even after 800 years, their descendants are still living here, and they are called the celestial dragon. Remember it's our job as marines to protect them with our lives!" Their leading officer said.

Even if Shay weren't a marine there was still no way, she would protect them. Hell, she might use them as a shield. The group continued and soon came to the other end of the Red Line. The girl looked down and there was nothing but the ocean and clouds. She was literally on top of the world.

A man came over and told them that it would take some time for them to get down. They would have to stay here for a day before going down. Shayla refused to say here for that long as she looked down again.

An interesting idea came to her, "we'll prepare a room for you all to stay in. Please this way" the man politely said. Before they could notice her, she sensed that Rain was hiding a little behind her and quickly called her, "Get ready to jump on my back, I'll use the stones to get us down faster".

Shay smiled before taking a free fall down the Red Line. She got tired of it rather quickly and blew wind under to slow them down. Then used the great wall's stone and made them a path down.

After some time, they arrived at a harbor similar to the one that lifted them up to the 'holy land'. There were a lot of marines and the girl tried to hide them, so they wouldn't notice. Shay got her eyes on a small ship and it might be dangerous to sail on this sea with only a girl and a fox, but she had to try.

No one noticed them and she used her water bending to make the ship go much faster. It was like they were surfing which made her realized how much she really missed being this free. Now she was finally back to the New World, back to her home sea. It's been a really long time and Shay was starting to feel it.

Now how was she going to find her father? There was no way of know where he was or would be. It only made her more excited to go back. How would everyone feel about getting her back and how would her father feel?

They were famous pirates, so someone had to know something about them, right? Shay only had to find an island but, there might be a slim chance that's he was there. Yet, there was no island in sight so, how could she find it?

Crocus said something about Log pose and how they catch an island's magnetic field, then she only needed her Log, and everything would be alright. She opened her back and took it out before looking at it.

It was pointing toward the direction of the sun and the next morning she found land. She didn't even have the energy to find a place to sleep and fell asleep on the ship.

-x-

The girl was woken up by Rain licking her face and Shay just slug her off. The fox continued for some time until Shayla woke up and at some point, she did.

She arrived at a familiar beach and decided to look for something to eat. Shay hurried into a tropical jungle with rich fruits and beautiful creatures. Well, not as beautiful as her partner but a close 2nd place.

The more she walked around the more she felt like she'd been here. The thing that made her remember was the grave of the woman she loved most in the world… her mother's grave.

Never in her life had she imagen even go back, yet here she was. It was like her mother's spirit was calling her to come closer, "hey mama… how's heaven? I'm sorry I've been gone for so long but finally I'm here".

Shay sat down next to the gravestone and leaned against it, "You probably already know this, but I got your powers. I can't believe you never told me. With them, I feel so powerful, yet I wish that you could have been here to teach me how to control them.

Where do they come from and how did our family get these powers without a devil's fruit. I have so many things I want to ask you but can't do that. Mama why did you have to die and leave me behind". She was in tears at this point and had her forearm hiding her eyes.

Rain came up beside her and cuddled against her for support. "I'm sorry. I know I have so many people that love me but no matter how old you get; you'll always need your mother. So, I'll wait mama, for the day that we'll reunite again. It might take some time though, but I want you to wait for me at the gate to heaven" smiling at the thought, but who knows it as well might be true.

"I miss you and don't worry I'll take care of dad for you. I love you" was the last thing she said before standing up and walked inside her old house.

Everything was covered in dust, but it was just as she left it. She blew all the dust out of the house and went inside her old room. All her toys were so small, and her bed was even smaller. It was hard to believe that she at one point could fit in there.

-x-

Shayla had been on Sheba for a day now. She was trying to figure out a way to find her family but so far, she had no idea. She couldn't just travel from island to island. it would take an eternity to find them and that was if she was lucky. Shay had to pinpoint their location or where their next location would be.

She was reading about them in the newspapers, but their location was still unknown. Considering that they were still very famous it was really hard to find them. Shay might just stay on this island and wait for them to one day show up. How long would that take; a month, a year, two years, or maybe even a decade.

Hope was slowly fading away. The two decided to take a walk and soon came to a familiar village. They looked at her weirdly, but she just ignored it and went over to a small shop to buy something.

An old woman was at the counter, "Is that you Shayla? See how much you've grown you look just like your mother" she said, "do I know you granny?" she asked. "You might not remember me, but I still owned this shop when you and your mother used to live here"

Shay just nodded as she laid her things at the counter ready to pay, "no dear this one's on me" the old woman blinked, "thank you, granny" the girl was ready to walk out when " I heard that you went with your pirate father. Is your mother here too?" she asked with wonder.

Didn't this old lady know anything? "My mother died the night the pirates attacked the village" Shay didn't show any emotion while saying that. The woman looked horrified, "I didn't know. I'm so sorry to hear that. I just thought that you and your mother left the island a long time ago". They did but not in the way she thought.

Well, that was the reason they all looked at her, "I need to get back to my father. Have a good day" Shay greeted as she was about to exit when "your father was here not long ago" the old lady stated

"What? How long ago" if it were more than a week ago who knows were, they would be now. "The crew left 2 days ago. They said that they would be on our neighbor island for the next couple of da…ys."

Before the granny could say anything else, Shayla ran out of the shop and climbed a tree. She looked around and saw a distant island on the horizon. Bingo, it has to be it.

Not have the time to think she jumped down and whistling for her fox to come. She ran toward her boat and Rain was right behind her. She used her water bending and force her way through the sea. Nothing could stop her, and she meant absolutely nothing.

The girl couldn't contain her happiness as the island was getting closer and closer. How would she reintroduce herself to them and how would they react. Well, there's no use in wonder as she was about to find out.

Shay soon found a place to dock and walked into the island. She soon not an eye for her father's ship. Her home was not far from where she docked. Shayla looked at Rain, "Do I look good enough to meet my father" she asked her.

Some fisherman passed and looked at her, "you stink girl. Go to the inn over there, get a shower and a good night's sleep. You certainly need it" he said grumpily.

Even though he might be an arrogant old man, stinking worst himself he was right. She needed to be ready before making a dramatic reunion with her crew. 'I'll be there tomorrow dad, I promise' Shay vowed before breaking into an inn near the port close to the Moby Dick.

Tomorrow would be marked on the calendar. It would be the day the true daughter of whitebeard would return home.


	13. Back to her family

Chapter 13: Back to her family

It had been a long journey and at last, she had arrived on the same island as her crew. Shay wanted to make a good impression. So, brought herself some new clothes, showered, and took a long nap. She even gave Rain a bath and today was finally the day.

Shayla was now 16 years old. She was wearing an off-shoulder long-sleeved white dress with a long black ribbon tightened multiple times around her waist. The girl let her beautiful long curly hair loose down her back, yet some strings were framing her face perfectly.

She used her old bandana as a headband covering some of the top part of her head. Silver earrings, black boots, and round sunglasses completed her look. You might ask how did she get money to buy this and she might have stolen some of it. Might, as in... we'll never know.

It may have been her choice to stay on the Dawn island with Luffy. But she couldn't help but feel a little guilty for being gone so long. Her father was looking for her all those years, yet she was having fun on the other side of the world. Well, it wasn't all fun.

Would her father ever forgive her for being so selfish and for hurting him so much? He probably would and that would only make her feel more guilty. That why she loved him so much, he was the best.

The ship was on the east side of the island and she put her sunglasses on. After 17 years she was finally about to reunite with them again. The girl couldn't stop smiling and her fox looked at her confused as if she didn't know why. but the girl has told her, many times in fact.

When Shay got closer, she noticed that the pirates were stocking their ship, most likely leaving soon. She had to hurry up or they would set sail without her.

Shayla just walked straight to the ship with Rain by her side. She saw that the pirates were looking at her confused and she noticed a lot of faces she didn't recognize. Well, it has been almost two decades.

The ship was still connected to the dock and she was about to climb it when, "hey girlie, you can't just come onboard our ship" a man bearing her father's mark said to her.

"It's alright I'm here to speak with-" she started but another man interrupted her, "No. Don't you know who we are? We don't have time to waste on a wannabe pirate girl wh-" Rain bit his leg and Shay punch him in the face, "Learn some respect underling".

The rest of the men outside came attacking and for Shay, it wasn't even a challenge. It first became a hit of it when a commander joined the fight. He wasn't that much older than her currently and she had heard about him.

His name's Haruta and he's the 12th commander, 'quite impressive' she thought. The girl smirked before running towards him and his sword clashing with her foot, he looked shocked for a few seconds before smirking himself.

After a few minutes, she realized that it was a waste of time, especially when her father was right up there, "Not bad, but I have to go now" she said before slamming her fist to the ground making everybody fall back quite far. She used this chance and ran up to the ship with her partner right behind her.

Finally onboard her home, but she didn't have any time to enjoy it. Not with a small army blocking her way to the throne-chair.

Honestly, where were the people that she knew back then so she didn't have to fight?

"You are causing quite the chaos, girl," a man with pompadour said, "are you going to stand in my way too, commander?" she sighed and made herself ready as the man did the same.

The two charged against each other but blue and golden flames landed and stood between them, "Wait, Thatch, don't fight her" a familiar blond said, "No! She's strong and I know you just want to fight her yourself, Marco".

But Marco didn't listen anymore, he was too busy locking eyes with his long-lost friend when a big smile appeared on both their faces, "I see you've grown-up, but why do you somehow still look like a teenager, yoi" the older pirate teased, "Shut up you almost look old" she fired back.

Shay took her sunglasses off and showed them her powerful green-eyes. Most felt like they have been lost in them and it was her new secret power. Wink 😉

Shay couldn't hold herself back anymore and jumped Marco. He was surprised for a moment but caught her right at the last second. She held her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist before hugging Shay back to spinning her around. Her smile couldn't be brighter, and he's certainly couldn't either.

Happy tears appeared on her face and suddenly Marco lost his footing and they both ended up on the floor. Shayla was still holding on to him laughing a little, "I've missed you, yoi," he whispered to her and kissed her temple. She had missed him too and held him tighter.

The rest of the crew stood there dumbfounded, not believing their first mate actually knew this girl. He didn't just know her; they could see in his eyes that he loves her deeply, but what they didn't know was that the feeling was mutual.

Who was she?

After a few minutes, Shay went off him and Marco stood up. He offered her his hand and she gladly accepted. The first commander might have used a little too much power because she almost fell forward, but he caught her again.

Shayla looked up to thank him but got too caught up in his mesmerizing blue eyes, "are you okay, yoi?" Marco asked, and the girl just nodded still staring at him. Maybe it was more correct that they're staring at each other.

Until someone interrupted them, "Marco, who is she" the man, Thatch questioned.

Before the first commander could answer, big heavy footsteps caught their attention. The crew made space for their captain to pass and Shayla fell to the floor in tears, "I'm so sorry" she bowed her head. "It's too late to apologize girlie" the man she beat before stated. He didn't witness the previous scene.

"I'm sorry I've caused you such great pain by my disappearance. I'm sorry I let you think I was dead all those years and I'm sorry I didn't come b-" but Whitebeard had already embraced her, "Welcome back my treasure" his word melted into her heart and she hugged him back.

She might not have been at fault for those 12 years she was frozen in time, but the 4 years after that was her choice. Shay didn't regret staying with Luffy, yet she should have handled the situation better. Even though she didn't know how at the time or even now.

The Whitebeard Pirates had their jaw hitting the deck. They stared at their captain, rarely seeing this side of him. It only made them more curious about the girl.

Again, who was she?

Shayla was starting to get herself together, "Dad, I have so much to tell you. I saw and went through a lot in all those years," she muttered still not believing she was actually back. "I can't wait to hear about it, Shayla" the great pirate whispered back to her.

Marco smiled at the scene and told the crew to give the two a little space to talk. He guided them to the back of the deck when a certain man came, "Marco, what's going on," Izo asked as he came out from the cabins.

"Shayla is back" the blond responded, and the samurai looked over his shoulder to get a look at her. "Where has she been all these years", he smiled a little "we don't know yet, but we'll ask later, yoi, " Marco said and the two went over to the rest of the crew.

The father and daughter finally let each other go and Whitebeard looked at how much she'd grown, "you're just as beautiful as your mother and I bet you're at least just as strong" he teased her, "Who knows? I might be stronger" she joked back.

"Marco, it's time you tell us who this girl is" the fourth commander demanded impatiently, and Shay heard him. She looked at her father, "I'll tell you everything later" before she went over to them, "Let me tell them, Marco" she walked up next to him.

But before Shay could say anything, she felt a slight pain on her head, "where have you been all those years, little one or should we find you another nickname" Izo smiled with a fan in his hand and he just hit her with. It was just like the old times and she hugged him too, "I think a new nickname should do".

"That's all sweet and everything, but who are you?" another commander with a purple hat asked this time. Shayla let go of her friend and she stood before them like a leader to her people, "My name is Shayla and I'm the true daughter of Whitebeard" she smirked proudly.

They whispered among themselves and didn't know what she was talking about, "there's no true daughter or son. Something like that doesn't matter here" they laughed. It was like they were mocking her, and it pissed her off a little.

But then again, she couldn't wait to see their stupid faces shocked, "That's true, but I'm literally his biological daughter" smirking as they stopped.

The crew looked at their 1st and 16th commander and saw them smirking too, "everything she says is true" and the crew got silent, "WHAAAAAAAAT" they yelled at the same time. Yep, she was right, they all had funny faces.

"Alright, that's enough. Thatch get the food and drinks ready, we're going to party" the captain declared. The pompadour man and his division all went into the kitchen to prepare the feast.

-x-

After some time, the food was ready, and Shay ate like a hungry pig. She called Rain and the fox ran over to her, scaring some people in her way. "What an interesting animal you got there, Shay" the blond commented, "she isn't just an animal. She's my partner" patting her while giving her some meat.

"Shayla, tell us what happened the night you disappeared," Whitebeard asked in a fatherly voice. "I was sleeping next to Marco when I couldn't shake this feeling. It was like something bad was going to happen, which I guess it did. But, I couldn't sleep and was on my way to you, dad, when a strong wind threw me overboard" the pirates stayed quiet, listening to the story.

"I woke up in a small village in East Blue. I had no idea how I got there or for how long I've been gone. On my way out of the house, I met Shanks. He wasn't the same as I knew back then; he was an adult with his own crew. He told me I've been missing for 12 years but I haven't aged a day. I was still 11 years old.

Can you believe that idiot had the nerves to get stronger than me while I was still missing, and might even be dead?" Whitebeard, Thatch, Izo, and Marco laughed, they knew she was joking. But, those who didn't know thought she was serious.

"He offered me a ride back home, but I accepted a boy's begging wish for me to stay. I've been with him and his brother until about a year ago." she finished.

"What's so special about this boy, that made you stay for so long," Thatch asked curiously, "He was all alone with no friends nor family except his grandpa who was away most of the time. I realized that not everyone was as lucky as we are. Plus, he wants to become the Pirate King and reminded me of Roger."

Did her decision make her selfish? When she saw all her smiling crewmates, she knew it was the right thing to do.

Whitebeard was proud that at least one of his ideals had affected his daughter. She had always been mature for her age and he was angry that he didn't get to see her grown up. But seeing the woman she'd become was much better than any of his expectations.

"That's why you still look so young. It's only been 5 years for you while the rest of us have been living those extra 12 years." Izo summarized, "and that means you should have been 28 now instead of 16! How's that even possible!" the commander cook yelled.

"I don't know, and I've tried to figure it out in all those years ago, but nothing." Shay could see it somehow still bothered him

"Don't stress yourself about it too much. I stopped thinking about how or why it happened a long ago. I'll focus on living my life here and now. Besides my powers are proof of the impossible" she smiled making a small fire with her fingers.

Only a few knew what she meant by that. The others understood that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Thankfully.

-x-

The pirates' feast continued even after and celebrated the return of the daughter of Whitebeard. The place was filled with laughter, food, and music. Everything was back to normal and it was perfect.

"CHEERS TO OUR NEW NAKAMA-" Shay cleared her throat, "Sorry. CHEERS TO THE RETURN OF A LONG LOST NAKAMA" the 14th commander declared and every pirate lifted their drink up from drinking it. "CHEERS" they all yelled. She had missed this so much and was happy to be here.

She went over to her father's chair to talk to him and saw all of the medical machines, "Dad, what is all of this, are you dying?" she was about to have a panic attack.

"Shayla. He's fine but..." Marco started, "I'm getting old, my treasure. It's affecting me, but don't let this fool you. I still have a lot of power in these old bones" Whitebeard laughed. Shayla wasn't fully convinced, and the captain took his daughter closer to himself to comfort her.

"17 years apart is a long time. So much time was taken from us. I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner" hugging her father's leg. "you're here now and that's all that matters," and she was so glad he said that.

It was getting late and Shay was sitting on the old whale figurehead. She really loves this spot, right at the front. "what are you doing out here" Izo sat next to her, "I don't know where I can sleep tonight. My old room isn't mine anymore. I saw everything changed" She said a little sad leaning on to Rain.

"What are you talking about. Pops always knew you would return one day. So, he refused anyone from touching it and I change a bit so it won't look so childish" he stood up and offered her his hand so he could show her.

The room was simply so beautiful. There was a bigger bed with black silk sheets and a disk she could use to draw. There were a sofa and thick black currents. "We know you love to sleep in, and the sun somehow disturbs you" Izo started.

"It's amazing, Izo. Thank you" and hugging him like old times. Even after 17 years he was still beautiful and he didn't look a day over 25, but she knew he was closer if not in his 40's.

Shayla look around the room and there were no clothes in the closet, and she didn't bring any PJ. She was about to ask Izo when she saw some on the bed, God, he was the best.

She had her silk bandana to wrap around her hair so the curls would stay and went to sleep cuddling her partner.

-x-

She woke up the next morning or maybe it was noon, she couldn't tell. It was the best night sleep she has gotten for a very long time. With this soft mattress and soft silk sheets, it felt like she was on a soft cloud. The entire room was dark just the way she liked it.

Rain, wasn't with her anymore. Shay wasn't sure how she'd opened the door to get out.

Shayla could get used to this and decided to get up. Her hair was still flawless, and she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Shay had changed her clothes to a t-shirt and shorts and she was feeling great. She saw the deck was full of busy pirates and went down to the gallery to eat breakfast.

"Hey, commander" Shay sat down next to the one she fought yesterday, "Hi. Your name is Shayla, right? I didn't know you were part of the family during our battle," he somehow sounded guilty, "Don't worry about it," she assured him. She had this feeling that he would become a great friend.

Shayla was filling herself with food, enjoying it very much, "Wow, for a girl you eat quite a lot" the funny hair guy said, Thatch, was it? "When you live with 2 bottomless pits you learn a few tricks" that really wasn't the reason. She used to eat a lot even before meeting them and just smiling while he sat down.

"Shay-chan I hear-" she interrupted, "Shayla or Shay is fine" Thatch smirked at her, "alright Shay. I heard you have this cool power" he sounded excited like a child. "Yeah, I can control the elements," she said without looking at him, "Can you show me" he laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Alright" Shay took his hand off of her shoulder and laid them both on the table. She smiled a little before bending some of her tea out of the cup and froze his hands to the surface. Then she went back to her food, "That's awesome. Can you unfreeze it too" he asked with stars in his eyes.

"Yes, I can," the girl said as she finished her meal, "Then, do it," he said when she stood up. "Nope, see you" she gave him a playful smiled while walking away. "SHAY" and pirates laughing was the last thing she heard as the door closed behind her. She loved being here.

Shay went over to the rail, breathing in the fresh air. The smell of salty seawater and being surrounded by it is what she had missed so much. Her hair was flying around and she loved it, "I see you're enjoying yourself", she turned and saw her father.

"I missed being a pirate out in the wide free ocean, dad," letting her wind and water circle around them both. Whitebeard loved to see her smile, "you're free to do whatever you want, Shayla, and I want you to take my mark while you do so".

Shayla smiled warmly to her father, "are you asking me to join the crew, dad" teasingly biting her tongue, "you're already part of the crew. I'm asking you to bear my mark to show the rest of the world that you're apart of my family. If they go against you, they go against all of us" her father said confidently.

Shay felt pride, she was being treated like any other crewmember, "Of course I will dad… I mean captain" she cheered. You could hear his laughter throughout the entire deck.

Rain walked over to them with a rat in her mouth, "no, you're not supposed to eat that thing anymore" taking it from her. The fox was looking at her with sad adorable eyes and Shay sighed, "Alright, just this one, but you have to stop acting so cute" she gave it back to her partner.

"Gurarararara, this one is using your old trick on you. How does it feel to be on the other side of it" the captain said while patting the little creature, "it's not that funny, actually," she laughed.

-x-

Later that day, Shayla saw other ships that resembled the Moby Dick, "why do those ships look like the Moby" pointing to it, "because they are our ships too. The crew got too big and this ship wasn't enough anymore," a man with a purple hat told her.

"I'm Speed Jiru, the 14th division commander" greeting her, "I'm Shayla" she smiled at him before jumping up to the rail. She used her water bending to make the ships come over quicker, impressing everyone.

Onboard those ships were a lot of people that she didn't know, at least yet. But there was one man that she did recognize, "Vista" she yelled and jumped to the other ship, "who are you girl" she landed right before him, "it's only been 17 years since last I saw you. Don't tell you already forgot me" hinting a little clue,

"You don't even look 17 yet, sure that we've met?" she got mad and kicked him with fire, barely blocking it in time. Some of his men looked ready to attack her, for kicking their commander. Vista on the other hand was shocked and surprised, "Shayla, you're back!" and gave her a bear hug swinging her around too.

Shay saw Jozu from afar and he'd become an even bigger man. He went up to her, "It's good to have you back, Shay" and roughly messed up her hair, "Good to be back" she offered him a fist bump instead, and with his tough guys act her accepted with a smirk.

"I bet I can make a crack in your diamond form, now" she smiled arrogantly, "you're on, brat" he smirked even more. Jozu transformed most of his body used Devil's fruit while the girl stretched out.

"Ready when you are, old man," she smiled. If he was going to call her brat then, old man would be his nickname from now on. She even told him as a big guy came over from behind her, "Long time no see Shayla, zehahahah" he laughed like a maniac, "Who are you," she asked confused.

"Oi, oi come on now, don't you remember me or the day you got me in trouble with the chefs" and it suddenly clicked for her. "Teach, you still alive? You sure have gotten big and ugly. What happened with your teeth, is that because of all the pies you eat?" she teased but meant it.

"Zehahahah, you haven't changed a bit" Teach laughed, "Why would I change this amazing personality?" she looked at him like he was an idiot. "You're the worst troublemaker on board, but it would be boring around here if you did" and to her, it was a compliment.

"Thanks, Teach, how about we raid the kitchen for old time's sake" she laughed, and the crew looked at her like a crazy person, "No way, if you do that Thatch will kill you" someone hissed at her.

"Thatch? what happened to Noki?" Shay wondered, "He left 10 years ago to live a quiet and peaceful life" Teach informed, "And now the head chef is Thatch. The same man I froze to the table," she said and ran to the gallery.

Shay felt relieved to see the man was still there, but she almost laughed at his sad face when saw her, "Shay, get this off me now. My fingers are starting to turn blue" Thatch sounded desperate and she couldn't blame him. "Alright" she took her hand over his hands and turned the ice into tea again.

"I think, we should be friends" she was bending and playing around with her tea, "Why the sudden change," he asked curiously while he stretched his fingers out, "I found out that you were the head chef and I know it's better to be on your good side" she smiled innocently. "Smart girl" the cook smirked and patted her back.

'It's less likely you'll get mad at me when I raid the kitchen's fridge" she thought devilish. Shay was looking forward to it. She was sure it would be so much fun.


	14. Back with the old yet new

Chapter 14: Back with the old yet new

Shay had been back, for about a week now and her father's allies were starting to visit, eager to meet her. The first one to sail up was a man with a spider on his forehead. He greeted the captain first and the girl found out that his name was Squard and he was the captain of the whirl spider pirates.

Point for creativity. 

"Now, where's your daughter, pops. I want to meet her" Shayla walked over to him and kind of starred at his forehead, "is that spider real cause I hate spiders" she pointed at her own head, "Who are you, girl" he looked unimpressed, "that's my daughter, Shayla" Whitebeard introduced.

The spider captain was taking back by her age, "I always thought your daughter would be… older" it was like she disappointed with him. "Oi, old man. You don't have to talk over me. My face's right here" she said, a little pissed off. "I know, I just want to talk to your father" was he really going to treat her like a child?

"You don't have to talk to my father. If you have any questions, you can just ask me" she slowly walked closer to him, "Sorry kid, but I'll rather talk to a grown-up," he was greatly underestimating her.

Shayla smiled sweetly for a moment and then an angry expression came over her. Squard was caught off guard at her mood change and he suddenly found himself in the ocean with immense pain in his stomach.

Shay had quickly kicked him with her firepower, intentionally into the sea so he could cool off. Whitebeard laughed while the spider man's crewmate quickly jumped out to save their captain.

He came back and looked at her with more respect this time, "She certainly has inherited your strength, pops. She really is her father's daughter" she took it as a compliment while he stood up.

"I'm Squard and I'm happy to meet you, true daughter of Whitebeard" he bowed a little. "See, that's how you greet people and you can call me, Shayla" smiling at him. He came closer to her, "I'll let it slide this time, but be prepared for a fight next time you do that" the spider captain smiled.

Yep, he was finally treating her like an equal.

Shayla got hungry and decided it would be good to test Thatch's patients for people who steal food.

On her way to the kitchen, she almost collided with the man Rain bit after he insulting her. He had an angry look as she walked past him. Shay was used to men being threatened by her and her superior strength.

But what could she do - lose on purpose? That wasn't an option for her, ever. Shay would rather die than satisfy a man's pride to be strong and better than a girl. No way in hell, "Don't think it's over girl" he whispered, only for her to hear.

Ha, there was absolutely nothing he could do to her, "keep on dreaming, small fry" not even giving him a second to respond she went into the gallery before sneaked inside the kitchen like old times.

She opened the fridge and the entire thing was filled with lots of meat and all kinds of different food. She took a few pieces of each including some cake as dessert.

There were footsteps approaching and she quickly threw the food out the window, carefully. She wanted to jump too but there wasn't enough time and quickly closed the bull's eyes.

Shay turned around only to be greeted by the 4th division commander, "Shay, what are you doing here?" her present surprised him.

"I was thirsty and wanted something to drink" which was true, "I'll make you something delicious" he took out the ingredients, "so, Shay, I heard you like to worry the people here" trying to make conversation while waiting for her drink, "well, I was a kid and just about everything I did let to trouble" smirking as she remembered the good old times.

"I wanted to be able to protect myself with these powers and learn how to control them, but the crew was very protective. Yet despised their concern they still helped me master the elements," the memory would always be with her.

Plus she drew them.

Wait, did her father maybe keep her old books?

She had to ask him later, in the meantime, the cook finished her drink, "thank you, Thatch" before going for the door, "Anytime. I think I'll start making dinner" well that was her clue to leave faster.

He opened the fridge, only to see some food missing, "SHAY" was the last thing she heard as the door closed behind her.

Thatch was making quite the habit out of yelling her name for doing some 'trouble' and to her it was hilarious.

The girl ran over to the other side of the window and pick up the food before running over to the deck. Shayla looked back to see if he was there and didn't notice someone jumping onto the Moby.

She accidentally bumped into the person but caught herself before falling down. It took her a few seconds to gather the food that felled on the deck.

"You, what are you doing here" the man started, and she could feel his stare. Shay wanted to see who was talking to her, the man in front of her was none other than the knight of the sea Jinbei.

"No, what are you doing here" she repeated as she stood straight.

Shay could sense a certain cook was getting closer, "We can talk about that later but for now, please, sit down and let me offer you some of this food. You're a guest after all" she said nervously. Jinbei looked confused but sad down and right at that moment he did Thatch came out.

"Are you trying to starve us? Cause that's what will happen if you eat the food for over a thousand people" the cook was angry, "you're just being rude. I offered our guest something to eat" she said innocently.

"And how did you know he was coming," he said suspiciously, "I can feel the water's vibration" that was a lie.

"This girl whoever she is, is showing me great hospitality" the Fishman helped, "Alright, just this once, but I don't want to see it again. If you want something to eat, you either ask me or wait for the next meal" the commander stated.

"That sounds fair" she simply answered and then Thatch was gone. Shay turned to her guest and smiled, "thanks for the help" he laughed with her, "you're welcome. But why are you here" Jinbei finally asked, as she ate her food.

"Oh, Jinbei. I see you have met Shayla," Marco joined the conversation, "Yeah, but why's a marine here on this ship."

The first mate looked like he was questioning his sanity and the girl started to laugh, "I'm not a marine I'm the daughter of Whitebeard" which startled the shichibukai. "WHAAAT!" his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

All the reactions to her identity were extremely funny but it could get old really quick. "wait, why did you think she was a marine, yoi" Marco was still confused, "because, I met him in Navy HQ" the girl simply stated.

"You met him where!?" yep, he was still protective of her. Shayla sighed, "when I first set sail from East Blue, I didn't know how to navigate my way through the ocean let alone the Grand Line. So, I sneaked aboard a lot of marine ships to get here and at some point, they stopped at HQ, where we met."

She didn't see it as a big deal, "but what are a shichibukai doing on this ship" this time it was her turn. "I'm indebted to Mr. pops after he protected Fishman Island, so I visit him from time to time. Of course, the government or the marines doesn't know it". Jinbei really was admirable, and Shay was starting to like him.

While eating she forgot someone, "where's Rain" she asked, "who?" they both asked, "my fox" Shay clarified. "I haven't seen her" she hadn't either and she stood up, trying to call her but still no response.

Shay took off her shoes and tramped the deck getting everybody's attention. she did it again before going in the direction of the rooms. She could feel someone but not who it was and tramped again, "RAIN" she screamed before running to the cabins.

The scream shocked many people, and they followed her. Shay kicked one of the doors open and saw Rain on the floor bleeding and the man from before standing over her.

He couldn't do anything to her instead he beat her partner. The very thought made her furious and the girl punched her fire at him. Shay didn't put too much power into it, or she might hit the fox.

Because of her clouded mind, she missed and hit the wall next to him. Shay had to relax and get ready for a new attack.

Then Shay just thought that this would be the time to show them her new bending move. She took a deep breath before moving her arms in circles creating the needed energy.

After a few seconds, she pointed at him with her index and middle fingers and shot lightning at him. The man screamed in pain as he got electrocuted and fell to the floor shaking a little but still alive.

The ones behind her stood there amazed that their youngest member was so strong and talented.

Shayla was too focused on her partner and ran to her side, "Rain, hold on I'm going to help you now" the girl stretched her arm and bent water over the fox's body.

She could see some of her wounds were looking a little better, but it wasn't as good as she'd hoped. Shayla threw the seawater out again and collected something fresh from the open window.

It didn't get better, but she refused to give up. She tried again and again until a hand touched her shoulder, "Shay".

Shay looked over to see Marco, "No, I'm not giving up. We've been together for a long time", the older pirate pushed her lightly to the side, "I meant move aside. I might help her with my powers, yoi".

"Oh right, sorry" she took a step back while the first division commander called out his flames to healing her. A few minutes passed as Rain opens her eyes and Shayla was quickly next to her, "Shh, beautiful, it's going to be alright" she whispered while hugged her head.

When he was done Marco pulled out the fire and started patting her, "This fur is so soft, yoi" the first mate praised. The fox stood up as she went over to her savior and licked his face,

"it's rare she'd opens up to anybody. She must really be grateful to you" the girl smiled happily to see her with new people. Marco just laughed and held her, "Don't mention it, Rain".

-x-

For the next couple of days, her little fox was following Marco all the time. She was barely spending any time with Shay and it irritated her a bit.

The teenager was on her way to the gallery to eat dinner, but before she could take any Thatch came over to her with a big bowl of food, "Here's some food for you and your partner. Now where is the little creature" he asked while looking around.

"She's probably with Marco. I'm starting to think that she likes him more than me" Shay pouted. The cook just laughed, "are you jealous, Shay" he sat down next to her.

Shayla started to eat her meat and after a few bites, "No, I'm not. We've been together for a long time and it just feels weird not being around her" she said it more to herself than him.

"Rain is just grateful to him. I'm sure she'll come back to you soon" he assured her, "it's been days now and she even sleeps next to him" still not believing it. "Well, damn" Thatch didn't know what to say, and apparently, he didn't need to.

Marco came in while caring for her partner and laid her next to Shay, "Here, take your fox, Shay. She's been following me like a lost puppy and it's driving me crazy" the first mate quickly left again.

Shayla and Thatch looked at each other for a moment when they both burst into laughter, "Hahahaha, I guess there was nothing to worry about. You have her back now" it made her smile while patting the soft fur, "yeah" smiling fondly at him.

-x-

After the meal Shay went over to the captain with a big plate of food, "here dad, I brought you something to eat" giving it to him with a smile, "no, I'm not hungry" he said while drinking sake.

Shay looked at her father emotionlessly, "Dad, you need to eat something. Alcohol alone isn't good for you" her eyes left no room for arguments. Whitebeard sighed and took the plate, "thank you, treasure".

"How's your little fox doing" the two haven't really talked about the incident mainly because she wasn't sure what to do when the man finally woke up. "She's much better, thankfully", she answered.

The girl smiled at him before sitting down by his legs, "I visited mama's grave" that got her father's attention, "When?" She looked up to the sky, "a day before I met up with you. I've never actually thought of going back, it more of an accident."

"I've been there a few times throughout the years hoping you would be there too" Whitebeard smiled at her and before drinking his sake, "dad, can I have some, too," she asked.

He looked at her not knowing if he should give it to her or not. This was some strong stuff, "I've tasted it before" she smiled assuring.

In the end, he gave it to her, and she took a big slug, "yep, it still tastes disgusting, I don't know how you can drink that" she almost spat it out.

"Gurarararara, you're still 100 years too early to drink my kind of booze" Whitebeard laughed, "By the way, dad. Do you still have my old drawings book?" praying that he had, "Of course I do. They're my daughter dream" he declared proudly.

"I'll get them for you" the captain was about to stand up, "you can show me after you're done eating," she held on to his leg.

It might have taken a while, but Whitebeard was finally done, "I'm doing this because I love you" she said calmly, "I know, and thank you for that" he kissed her at the top of her head.

"Now, come with me" her father led her to his room and they both sat down on the bed. Whitebeard opened his desk and gave her a familiar book, "this belongs to you, Shayla".

The girl hasn't seen this for so long, it was her first sketchbook before leaving her home. She opened it and saw the island of Sheba. Everything looked great but she was a much better drawer now.

She kept looking until she saw a drawing of her mother. Her green eyes were shining, and she looked so beautiful. Shay clearly remembers this day; it was a week before the attack. When everything was peaceful and boring.

Yep, boring compared to her current life as a pirate onboard the world's strongest man's ship. "Do you have the other one too?" she hoped he did, "yes, here" he took it out too.

The girl kept looking through it with her father right beside her. They laughed at the memory and the good old times, "for me it wasn't that long ago" remembering her predicament.

Father and daughter enjoyed their time together and with every drawing, there was a fun memory along with it.

Until her eyes landed on a certain samurai that she haven't seen around. It was like his bright smile made everything alright. She missed him and wondered where he and his family were now, probably in Wano to rule over it all.

"Dad, can we visit Oden in Wano soon. I want to see what kind of Shogun turned out to be" she smiled at the thought, "Shayla, about-" but his daughter interrupted him.

"I bet he's making trouble for everyone as he walks around Wano freely with no desire to rule the country, to begin with" she laughed.

"Shayla," Whitebeard said firmly. That made her stop and looked at him with worry. Did something happen to Oden?

"Oden isn't ruling over Wano because he isn't alive anymore. He's dead" the captain said with hurt in his voice as he looked at his youngest child.

Shay sat there in shock and it was like her heart was breaking into thousands of pieces. How could this happen, who was strong enough to kill him? "How did it happen," she asked in a low voice looked at her father.

"I don't really know the details, but he was executed by the shogun and Kaido" and at that moment tears started gathering in her eyes before she cried into her father's lap.

Whitebeard hugged his daughter and tried to comfort her as much as possible. He hated seen her like this, but she deserved to know the truth and not being kept in the dark.

She deserved to grief like they had and then move past it. The captain was sure it'd only make her stronger. "Do you remember the day we met him? He demanded that we'd take him with us" her father tried.

Shayla cried and nodded, "He tried to teach you how to use a sword but…" Whitebeard smiled a little, "it went terrible and I hated using them" she continued as she had a small smile on her face.

Her tears were starting to stop, and she looked at her father, "I want to get stronger, dad. So, I don't have to lose anyone else" using her little sunshine's words. She'd had lost a few people through the years and it never got any easier.

She could understand why the crew hasn't sort to killed them and to avenge their fallen Nakama. Because she knew revenge meant a full invasion of Wano to defeat Kaido and his crew, which would probably result in a devastating outcome to the people of the country.

-x-

It's been a couple of days since the news and Shay was training hard out at the open deck. She had to get stronger and her emotions only made her bending more powerful. It was like her fire wanted to be let out so, she ended up roaring breathing fire in the process.

It surprised her and it was actually fun. She felt a little like a dragon and switched between the elements. Well, it was hard to breathe stone and she had to drink something before doing it with water.

Shay would have to do a lot of practice before mixing the elements together which she was determined to do.

The teenager was so happy with her power, it was the greatest gift she could ever get, 'Thanks again, mama'.

Now that she was on a ship, elements were limited by one – earth. She either had to walk around with a piece of rock or fight without it. The same could be said about water too when she was on land.

There was someplace without a drip of water.

What would she do then? Shay had no such problem with air, fire, and lightning. They could be generated from her body, but the two others couldn't. Well, to her it didn't really matter. If she could use most of them, why complain.

Whitebeard was watching her proudly. She did not only have full control over her element flawlessly, but she moved in the sink with them too. Shayla was light on her feet yet strong in her stand.

The captain was right; she had the potential to become one of the strongest on the ship if she wasn't already. Surely not too far into the future, he could see the great thing happening to her - a hundred percent.

As her father, he could see she had an even bigger desire to be free. Shay wanted to sail and see the world, not to be bound by responsibilities. That was one of the reasons he hasn't asked her to take Oden's place as the second division commander.

Shayla hasn't been back for that long and would she even want to do it. She doesn't seem like the type to lead a division of people, especially consider knowing who the former commander was.

Shayla was climbing the mast with her bare hands since it was part of her training. When she reached the top, she sat at the very top of one of the booms, enjoyed the view.

Everything was so much more clear to her from up there and she saw some birds flying past her. Shay closed her eyes breathing in the smell of seawater and noticed that something was walking close to her or rather someone.

The girl smiled at Marco as he sat down next to her, "aren't you worried that you'll fall down, yoi" he joked, "no, not with the elements on my side" she stretched her arms out in front of the older pirate face and shot a gentle wind at him.

The first commander chucked, and he did the same thing to her with his fire. It certainly felt magical and she took his hand slowly feeling his flames. Marco didn't do anything and just looked at her curiously while she lit her hand too.

Shayla placed her hand on top of his and the two colors mixed between them into this gorgeous purple color. Her hand slowly closed the already small distance and when their hands touched both flames went out.

Shay suddenly felt her heart skip a beat and looked up only to see Marco looking at her too. He smiled fondly at her and her cheeks felt warmer. She wanted to look away but couldn't from those deep ocean blue eyes.

This man had always had a special place in her heart. He was the first one to welcome her on board after their captain and show her the world from a higher ankle, literally. Shay had always seen Marco as a big brother figure but now somehow, something has changed.

He was no longer this strong admirable fierce crewma- actually he was still all of that and so much more. But he first and foremost the first division commander, her father's right-hand man and the second in command.

That's why she had to show him the respect he deserved.

Most of the time. She wasn't just going to stop making fun of them including him too and Shayla doubt Marco would want it any other way.

It was in her nature and she loved to laugh and mess with people at any chance she got.

Her attention went somewhere else when a news coo landed between them. She wasn't sure if she should be mad or glad, well, it depended on the news. Shayla took one as Marco paid for it, "Is there anything interesting in it?" he questioned as he leaned closer to her.

"So far, nothing," she said as she is looking through the pages. There was nothing worth mentioning until she suddenly saw something unbelievable and gasped, "what is it, yoi" the first mate was trying to read the title next to her.

His eyes widen in shock because the newspaper was announcing the rise of the fourth emperor: Chief of the Red-haired pirates - Red-haired Shanks.

The girl sat there in disbelieve and didn't realize she was falling forward until Marco caught her arm.

Shay quickly overcame her shock before she smirked, 'That's right, Shanks, rise to the top. It'll just make surpassing you and kicking your ass like old times so much more satisfying'.

Her determination was only growing and she needed to grow stronger fast. The last time she fought someone much stronger was Rayleigh, he somehow broke her stone armor like it was made out of glass.

What did he call it, "Hike, no, hake, no" she was deep in her thoughts, "You mean haki?" Marco suggested and Shay almost forgot he was still there.

"Yeah, What's Hake," she asked, "It's Haki, and it a power that manifests your spiritual power into something like attacks" Shayla had stars in her eyes and that explains what Silvers Rayleigh did.

"Can you teach it to me, please" she begged with her adorable green-eyes that she knew was his weakness, "you don't have to look at me like that, pops already asked me to teach you. So, we'll start tomorrow, yoi" he said smirking.

Shay knew she could count on them, they really were the best


	15. Don't underestimate her

Marco woke her up early in the morning to get ready to teach her a certain power. "There are 3 kinds of Haki. the first one is armament Haki. It's like an invisible armor you can protect yourself with and used it for attacks too" He held his arm up and there was suddenly this layer of black on his hand and forearm.

Shay observed him and it looked so smooth. She couldn't hold herself back and she wanted to touch it, but before she could Marco took his arm away, "You can touch it when you learn it yourself, yoi." He smirked down at her.

"I will. Now, tell me about the other two" she said excitedly, "The next one is Observation Haki. It's sensing the presence of someone and being able to predict their next attack, yoi".

She had a similar power, "you have to take your shoes off to feel the earth's vibration properly, right? But with observation haki you can easily do the same, but so much better" he explained further.

"That's so cool" she had star eyes.

This Haki stuff was just getting better and better. Shay was even more determined to learn it and with the first two sounded so cool, she was sure the last one would be even better.

"The last one is the rarest and it's called the Conquers Haki. It's the power to dominate other people's willpower, but only one in a million has it. You can't learn if you haven't awoken it, yoi" he finished.

Even the name sounded badass.

"I don't know if you can learn the third one, yet, but we'll figure it out later" he assured her with his beautiful smile. Shay nodded, but he didn't seem convinced at least to her. "Great, the first step is for you to take a blindfold on while I throw things at you," he said in a serious voice.

"A-alright?" she wasn't really sure about it but used her bandana that was holding her hair as a blindfold anyway. Her hair fell down her back and she had a long piece of ribbon to quickly tie her hair around her arm. You never know when you'll need it.

The result wasn't perfect, but it was good enough for now.

She took a stand to prepared for whatever Marco was going to throw at her, "Ready when you are, Marco" but the second she said that she felt something hitting her. Before she could get over the shock she was hit again.

And again, and again, "Wait, Marco. Let me take my shoes off" there was no way she could concentrate on the vibration of the ground when he kept hitting her. But before she could, something hit her again, "Give me a break" Shay almost screamed.

"If you want to learn, that's how you do it, and if you think that taking off your shoes will help you then go ahead" why did he make it sound like she couldn't, "I will," she said stubbornly back.

When Shayla was ready, she stood up, but she couldn't feel Marco's present on the deck anymore and was suddenly hit at the top of her head. "Really smart. Hiding in the air" she fake laughed and Marco landed next to her transforming his arms and legs back.

"What would you do in that situation, Shay," he said while taking her blindfold off and looked into her eyes. "At those moments, I would have my eyes to see" she simply answered, "What if it were dark, yoi?".

"Then I'll use my fire to light up the place" she didn't understand why he kept insisting on this color of observation so much. Learning it was annoying and she had survived just fine so far without it.

"You still don't seem to understand. So, I'll put the blindfold on, and you can throw things at me" and this was her chance for revenge.

Shay took a couple of steps back and prepared for an attack, "fire punch from your right fist" the first commander said in a low voice, but the girl heard it and caught herself before attacking the way he said it.

"What…?" she looked confused, "I told you with Haki you can predict your opponent's next move, yoi" he was smirking. "See if you can predict this" and she punched a wind attack at him, but he dodged. The next thing was kicking with fire and he dodged too.

It was starting to annoy her, so she attacked with all of her elements without think. Still, somehow, he kept dodging as if it was nothing. This time she took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She needed to focus on this.

Shay closed her eyes and moved her arms in a big circle motion with her index and middle fingers out, gathering energy.

When she was ready, she stopped her motion and opened her eyes locking onto her target with hawk-like eyes before shooting a bolt of lightning at Marco.

When it left her body, it made this terrifying loud noise that shock most of the pirates. The first mate on the other hand was totally calm and just transformed into his phoenix form before the attack just went through him.

"Oi, that's cheating Marco" she pouted, "I'm a pirate" he smirked as he transformed back and gave back her bandana. It frustrated her but he was right, and she had even used the same line a couple of times.

Shay sighed and looked at him, "I'll get you next time". "I'll like to see you try" accepting her challenge.

-x-

The next couple of days has been awful and things had only gotten worse. Shayla was desperately trying to dodge whatever was thrown at her and this time it wasn't only Marco but Thatch and Teach too.

"This is for getting me in trouble when we were kids," the big man said with his sinister laugh, "and this is what your get for stealing food from my kitchen" the cook was a smile but at least they were on the deck and she could feel their movement better.

Shay smirked before dodging their attack and kicked wind at them both. "Hey now, it's supposed to be training" Marco defended. "Yes, thank you" Shay was happy he was here, or Thatch and Teach would just abuse this opportunity even more.

Well, then she would just have to get even in another way later. She knew exactly how. Smirk

While standing there she could smell something burning in the air and quickly took her blindfold off, "oi, we not done, yet" Teach yelled, "Shhh, somethings coming" she warned, and everybody were looking around to look for any danger and saw a few warships.

Suddenly, cannons were being fired at their ship and Shay jumped up to kick them back. The marines started to fire even more cannonballs from all their ships and the girl thought of something interesting.

Shayla took a deep breath and held her arms out to stop them all in front of Moby Dick.

Her crewmates stood there in question and didn't understand what was happening. They start mumbling among each other for answers, "don't panic. It's her doing" Izo said and pointed towards the youngest of them all.

Shay was using this opportunity to learn the color of observation and closed her eyes to feel where the enemy ships were. There were nine cannonballs to practice with and she started to fire them back one by one.

The first one ended up in the ocean next to the ships and so did the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh, but the eighth one hit the tip of their mast. Which was pretty good for her so far, "focus Shay. The more you fight the stronger it'll become" Marco and Izo stood by her side encouraging her.

Soon everybody was cheering for her like old times and Shayla had to concentrate on this one. If she missed, she may not get a chance like this, "I can do this" she mumbled to herself and took a deep breath.

Shay went over to punch it and as soon as she did that, she opened her eyes to see where it hit.

Sadly, it hit a small corner part of their rail, but it was a good start. Maybe. This was getting annoying really quickly.

The girl jumped overboard and landed on the frozen surface of the sea she made herself. She surfed over to them while spinning water around herself. When she was close enough, she released it like a scythe and slashed all three ships in the middle.

The ships split in two and each side landed in the sea. Shay turned around in a dramatic way to give her a thump up and was blinking at them. She could hear their cheers from where she stood.

Shay had a feeling that someone on the crew was underestimating her and wanted her to prove herself somehow. When she got back to the ship, there was definitely approval on their faces. "What do you guys say that I finally get my mark" she smirked.

They were cheering even harder and some commanders clapped her on the back.

The girl turned to Haruta, "Will you do my tattoo, commander". They haven't had the time to get to know each other and she wanted them to be friends. "Yeah, I can do that" he smiled at her and the two went inside one of the cabins.

While he was preparing the ink, Shayla sat down on his bed. "What pattern do you want", she didn't understand his question. "There are two different designs. The one on the jolly roger and the one Marco has on his chest".

"I'll be right back, and I want black ink" she smiled before going out to the deck. Shay jumped up to the top of the mast and looked at their flag. It was flying proudly on their ship and the girl knew this would be it.

Shay ran into her room to get her sketchbook, to draw her idea to it. When she was done, she ran back to her Nakama and showed it to him.

It was the classic whitebeard mark but instead of the purple ink, it was all black except the eyes, nose, tooth, and of course beard. The crossbones was black too and it was like they were melting off.

She had drawn the entire tattoo with a dark shadow illusion of crack, "That's so cool, Shayla" her crewmate complimented. Shay smiled, "thanks commander, and I want it on my forearm, not too close to my wrist".

It took a while, but it was finally done. Her arm was sore, but it would heal soon. Haruta had wrapped it around in some plastic and then bandages. When she was done, she went out to the deck and everyone was excited to see it, but they had to wait a while.

Instead, she showed them her drawing of it and they were looking forward to seeing the real thing.

-x-

It has been a long couple of weeks since she started her haki-training and so far, she'd learned the color of observation to a degree. It was similar to her sensing the earth's vibration and might even take a bit more training to master it fully.

Marco had just kicked her ass and it appeared to her, he did very easily. It irritated her to no end. He has always been stronger than her, but the difference seemed to be even greater now. What was up with all these people becoming stronger?

She was being irrational, of course, he got stronger. He wasn't the first division commander for nothing and he had earned that title, she thinks. Marco had to live up to the expectation to be called Whitebeard's right-hand man. It would be embarrassing if she did beat him.

Haruta came over to her with a newspaper, "look at this, Shayla" and gave her the paper. he had opened up to her since doing her mark. The girl's face beamed up, "I have totally forgotten about my bounty" she showed Marco her new wanted poster and the picture of her surfing on the water with her hair flying in the wind. Her smile and eyes were shining too and she was so happy with it.

She ran over to her father, "look, dad, I've got a 100.000.000 bellies bounty on my head, now" she danced around the deck and people were starting to look at her. "Gurarara what a big jump" he loved seeing her this happy.

They had just reached an island in the new world and Shayla was impatiently running into town while smelling for delicious food. Rain stayed behind and weirdly enough spending a lot of time with the captain.

Well, whatever as long as they were fine. The pirate girl found a restaurant with a bar and in there was a lot of pirates were enjoying themselves. Shay ignored them and went over to the counter to get something to eat.

She ordered and an old stinking drunk pirate came over, "Oi, girl come and drink with us" he invited, and she fought back the feeling of punching him. Rather than answering him she didn't say anything and just ignored him before casually ordered something to drink too.

He didn't stop and grabbed her by the arm with the intention of dragging her away with him, "if you don't let go of me, right now. I'll break every bone in your body" she glared at him with an angry frown.

Not only did the bastard not let her go but he also had the nerve to laughed at her in mockery. Shay had enough and stood up to take care of him. He took her standing as a challenge and like any other man, he let his pride control him and he was ready to punch.

The girl was ready for a fight but before she could do anything, she heard a familiar voice behind him and another man had grabbed his arm, "Let her go, now!" A red-haired man ordered, and she suddenly felt a very heavy force.

So that was Conquers Haki, interesting indeed. The man's friend ran out of the bar rather quickly.

The man lost consciousness and his big body fell to the floor, "yo, Shayla. It's been a while" Shanks greeted with a huge grin. "Yeah, it has, and I had that you know," she said while pointing to the man. "I know but it was a cool way to enter" he laughed and was probably a little drunk.

"Whatever. How's it going, Benn, Yasopp, Roo" she greeted them with a wave. "You certainly have grown this time" they joked, and the bartender just came with her food, "Yeah, but if you would excuse me, I have to eat this" she sat on her stool and turned her back to them.

Shanks took the seat next to her, "I see you finally made it back to Whitebeard on your own" Shayla suddenly remembered something and looked annoyed at him, "I was a child last time we saw each other, right?" and the older man nodded, "Then why didn't you explain to me how hard a journey it would be".

"Because you're determined to stay in East Blue with Luffy" he teased, "This is serious, Red-haired," she thought it was obvious.

"You have been a pirate from a really young age, and I just assumed you knew" Shanks answered honestly, "A warning would have been nice" Shayla relaxed, "would that have changed your mind?" this time he was asking her.

"Probably not" she pouted, "Well, it doesn't matter now anyway. You're back with your crew now" and that made her smile. "Yeah, you're right" she took a bite of her food and ordered something to drink.

"Come and drink with us," it wasn't a request. "No, thanks I'll stay here. Our two crew are rivals after all" she reasoned in between bites, "right" was his only response before handing her plate to her and the four of them lifted her along with her chair up.

It caught Shay by surprise, "Tell your crew to let me down, your drunken idiot" she tried to rock the chair from side to side. The pirate refused to do it and just laughed at the moment.

Shay could always just jump down from the chair and walk away but she actually had fun. To make it appear like she didn't she would have to complain every now and then.

That was until Marco, Haruta and Thatch came to the bar and looked at her with a confused face, "Shay, what is this" Thatch started, "Food?" she smiled innocently. Their faces were saying 'really?' and she was about to explain.

"You're the first division commander Marco. Would you like to join my crew?" Shanks said loudly and the entire place went quiet. "No, shut up" the first mate simply stated. "Oi, Shanks. Why didn't you ask me to join your crew, so I could say no, too" she winked at the red-haired man.

Shanks glared at her and it somehow made her a tiny bit nervous, before he laughed out loud and his crew soon joined. "I'm glad to see East Blue didn't change you" what did he mean by that?

"Why would it change me" she question, "I thought that the peace would make you soft" she still didn't understand. "What is peace with a kid like Luffy around" she smiled, "That's… true" Shanks smiled too.

Vista, Jozu, and her captain came through the door a little later. The two pirate captains looked at each other, then at her, and then each other again. "Dad, I'm glad you here. Now tell them to let me down" Shay broke the silence, "Well, you heard her, brats" Whitebeard glared at them.

The 4 men put her down slowly and then she stood up, walking over to them with the plate in her hand and the spoon in the other. "I don't want to fight them. They delivered my message to you guys" she smiled gratefully at the red-haired captain.

"Shayla, I-" Shanks tried but Haruta interrupted him, "What message are you talking about," he asked, "When I stayed in East Blue, he was supposed to deliver a message. You did that, right?" she looked at him and was expecting an 'of course I did' sort of thing but, "I didn't," he said a little hesitant.

"What do you mean you didn't" her anger was growing, "I remember saying; if I meet them" that was his explanation. "Really? You didn't think I was important enough for you to make the extra trip. I actually thought of you as a friend, guess I was the only one".

Shay turned around, "I'm sorry, dad, guys, but I'm going back to the ship" and before anyone could say anything, she turned around laid her empty plate on the table.

"Wait girl, who's paying for your meal," a waiter asked, "he is" and she pointed at the rival captain before exiting the place.

"Wait, Shayla" Shanks tried to follow her, but Whitebeard and his commanders stopped him. "Just stay there and don't do anything unnecessary, fool" her father advised.

Shanks' men were ready to fight with their captain, but he stopped them, "I have to fix this somehow". He sighed before sitting down by the bar, "Don't worry, she'll get over it and decided that you aren't worth her time" Marco said with a little smirk.

-x-

The girl didn't go back to the ship and was sitting by a cliff. The sun was about to set, and it was just so beautiful. Her thoughts when back to a certain red-haired man and she didn't really know what to do.

Shay had liked him since day one and his cheerfulness was always refreshing. When she saw him all grown up, she had come to admire and respect him. That was why she'd reacted like that.

She wanted him to respect her enough to look past that she was so much younger now, was that really a big ask? No, and it shouldn't really be something she had to ask for but demand it instead.

If he couldn't do at least that then he wasn't worth it. Rain found her and sat on her lap, "at least you won't look down on me".

She was probably overthinking things but if he treated her like a child, that meant that he was underestimating her. The thought very made her very furious and she wanted to punch something.

Soon she felt footsteps behind her, and she turned around to look at them. It was the loser's friend that ran away when things got a little tough and see he brought his friends to play. How adorable.

They would do just fine.

They were looking at her with menacing grins, "you're all alone now, girl. The pirates aren't here to help you" about 10 people surrounded her with weapons in their hands.

"This is a perfect way to get revenge on Red-haired Shanks," a bald man said. Shay just looked at them while her little fox got off of her.

"I'm not part of the Red-haired pirate, scumbags" she sighed before standing up. "But hurting you would hurt him" an old man grinned. "No, but assuming you could, Whitebeard would come after you," she said, "yeah right as if a girl like you could ever-"she showed them her new mark.

"You probably just made that yourself" but the men seemed to be afraid anyway, "Don't worry. I'm more than enough for you. I'm going to beat you all into a pup and use your corpses to wipe the deck," she said before using this chance to attack.

Shay ran over to the bald man and punched his stomach. When he bowed down in pain, she punched his jaw. The girl felt a man from behind her and gave him a round-house kick. Rain was also biting a lot of their necks before Shayla finished them.

Needless to say, the battle was over quickly, and the girl still had this burning fire inside herself. She decided that she wasn't done with these scums and would put them to good work back at the ship.

When they arrived, someone from the crew started asking who the men following her were and Shay explain the situation. The crew looked at them with pure hatred, "I want them to wipe the entire deck clean before throwing them overboard" she smirked a little devilish.

The men were almost done when big heavy footstep got their attention. The crew went over to greet the captain when he noticed the terrified strangers, "Who are you" his voice sent a chill through their spines.

"W-w-we are no-no ones" they were literally shaking, "They tried to attack me to get revenge on Shanks but they didn't believe me when I told them I was a part of this crew. After I beat them, I got them to clean for us, and when they're done. I'll personally kick them out." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Wait, do they have a bounty?" Whitebeard asked, which caught Shay off guard, "I don't know, why?". Shortly after, a member of the crew came running out with wanted posters of the scums.

They were apparently worth 237 million in total, "I didn't think they'll place such a high price on these losers" she was almost impressed.

"Let's cash in their bounty and share the reward" the captain announced, "That's a great idea but we're wanted ourselves. How are we going to do that". That was a good question, "Don't worry, Shay. We have a middle-man for that" Jozu said as he walked over to them.

-x-

The bounties were collected, and the crew shared the reward. Shay wanted to buy new clothes and hair products, after not have much to wear.

If any of the men on this crew told you otherwise, they would be a lie.

But after reaching a certain age, she learned to dress and look nicer. After living most of her life with men that dressed in whatever they wanted, she couldn't help but wanting more.

That's why she started taking really care of her hair and not letting it get tangled together. Shayla had soft and smooth curly hair now, after years of advice from Dadan. She loved it very much and would bite anyone's hand off of whoever dared touch it.

"What are you going to do with your part, dad" she looked cutely at him, "I don't know, probably booze" he started to laugh, "yeah, pops really does like his drinks" Marco started. What was up with them, "Not too much of it, pops" Thatch laughed and looked at Shayla, "can I speak with you".

The two went into the kitchen and the girl sat by the table, "I don't think anyone has told you this, but pops isn't going to use his shares on booze" Shay didn't understand what he was trying to say, "He sends all of his money to support his home village" the cook explained.

Shayla blinked at the news, "does he have any family or friends in his home island he hasn't told me about" maybe he was sending money to help them.

"No, none but they don't have enough money to ally themselves with the Government by paying the heaven tribute and it has become a lawless island long ago. Pops protects the island now, but it wasn't always like that. Pops was one of many children that would be made orphans by bad people attacking the island, but that would always be his home. So, that's why he sends his share of money to them"

She didn't think her father could get any better and smiled while looking at her money. She was sure they would plunder other ships soon and could get clothes next time, "No, pops wouldn't accept that. We have tried so many times and he always refuses. It yours use it for something you want" Thatch assured.

"Alright…" she wanted to help especially her father's home island. The cook could see her struggle and he opened the fridge before giving her a big piece of meat, "this once" he said before smiling.

-x-

It's been 2 years since Shay reunited with her father. She had mastered the Haki that used to give such hard times. But like her crew always use to say, it'll get stronger every time you fight.

Shayla was eating dinner with the whole crew out on the deck. Everyone was having fun and she had learned to drink sake with the other. She still had a low tolerance for it, but a few bottles wouldn't hurt... that much.

While Shay was filling herself with food, she didn't notice that a news coo just delivered a paper to the captain. In fact, no one really noticed it until it was laying on the floor a few hours later.

The young adult picked it up to read and she almost screamed when she saw a familiar face.

'You finally set sail, huh, Ace. I know it's the very top you seek so hurry up and get here already' she couldn't help but to smirking at this amazing news.


End file.
